


lemongrass and sleep

by birdsofrobbie



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, bruce the hyena is an OG, cass is their annoying lil' teen, harlivy - Freeform, i am a whore for margot robbie, joker is an asshole, joker is in the past, they're both lowkey dumb wlw, this kinda gets quite sad at times, this might be bad sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 74,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofrobbie/pseuds/birdsofrobbie
Summary: Set after the events of Birds of Prey and the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn.You ever hear the one about the plant queen and the harlequin?After Harley pays back a former friend by saving her life, the two become acquainted after a long time. Without the Joker there, they both navigate the ins and outs of being two criminals in love. The two join in on a mission for the Birds of Prey and hit some unexpected snags in their journey.Or, a bunch of my daydreams put together after hearing that Margot Robbie would like to see Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy on screen.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance, Joker (DCU) & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Comments: 120
Kudos: 453





	1. Hey Red

Harley sat with a pair of scissors in her hand at the counter of Helena’s kitchen while the dorky little do-gooders- I mean Birds of Prey- argued over their recent debacle. Harley had pegged the group to be more careful and planned out, at least much more than she would be, but it turns out when you are to be an assassin with the agenda of avenging your parents’ death, planning doesn’t come too sharply.

“You let him get away because you wanted to do that whole Huntress shtick!” Renee exclaimed, holding her blue coffee mug up in the air in anger. The coffee was cold, and so was Renee’s gaze. 

Dinah sat silently, desperately looking for some peace which she could not find because being in the room with these ladies basically invited chaos to come dancing on their laps. 

“I didn’t let him get away, he slipped away!” Helena shouted back, a fist landing on the table with a thud.

“That costs us, Bertinelli.” Renee shook her head, taking a sip of her cold coffee. Even though she quit the force, she still sounded and acted like a cop. Harley giggled at that. 

The attention was on her now. 

“And you...now what’s so funny?” Montoya’s accent was strong as she squinted at the scissors in Harley’s hand. 

Harley followed her gaze and remembered, a small smile spreading across her face. 

“Oh! I was just gonna’ give myself a little haircut again,” as she spoke her white teeth stole the show. 

“But then I realised that I look pretty hot with this current look!” She picked at the current loose end situation and twirled it around her finger.

Dinah rolled her eyes and got up taking Montoya’s now empty mug and her own to the kitchen sink. 

“To be honest, I’ve been kinda’ bored,” Harley admitted sadly, the side of her lips pursing. 

“You guys haven’t been around much… Cass is off doing her little thieving crap but she’s at that age where she hates everyone including me, and _I’m awesome.”_

The gang did have a little bit of sympathy for her there, they knew Harley hated to be alone. However, the sympathy didn’t last long because Harley moved to the couch to turn on the TV and if there was any hint of sadness, loneliness and vulnerability in Harley it was gone now. 

They sat for some time watching Harley’s annoying little cartoons. Helena started to like them a little because they were amusing. Harley needed a place to stay for a little while because the previous place she owned got blown up by a guy she still does not remember the name of. Helena offered up her place to her and Cass to stay as long as she needed but was unaware of the bounding hyena that came with them. Besides the hyena drama and the times where Harley did not clean up, Helena didn’t really mind her presence. Cass was barely there, only coming to eat, flip off both of them and then head to her room. So as a result, Helena started liking the cartoons Harley liked. 

After a while, Dinah asked if they could watch the news because there might be coverage of the guy that got away, and while Harley pouted, Renee quickly changed the channel. 

The news was a normal Gotham news report, sightings of The Bat, chemical waste being released into a lake, the possible identity of The Bat, Poison Ivy breaking out of Arkham Asylum, The Bat- 

“Wait!” Harley piped up, her body following her voice. “Turn it up.” 

Her eyes stayed glued to the TV as they all eyed her curiously before returning to the news report. 

_“The infamous Poison Ivy has escaped Arkham Asylum yet again, injuring many members of staff in her way. Batman managed to contain the other criminals but Poison Ivy continues to elude him as a city-wide manhunt - well, womanhunt - is underway.”_

The asylum was draped in green and the giant hole where one of its walls should be was gaping. 

Harley felt her heart flicker a little bit and then she cringed as a video played of Batsy throwing one of his spikey gadgets at the green lady before he was brought down by a thick vine. Stupid bat. 

“He probably hurt her,” Harley said, squinting to see the millisecond of footage where Ivy could be seen limping back into a clearing in the woods outside of Gotham. 

“You know her?” Renee piped up from the couch, the Birds were sitting on the couch, and empty space next to Dinah because somehow Harley ended up on the floor in front of the screen. 

The blonde nodded, not taking a second to look back at them but rather cast a thoughtful look to the floor before perking back up again. 

“I know where she could be!” She got up messily and started walking to her room. 

“And what exactly are you doing now Harley?” Dinah said, her voice the epitome of utter confusion. 

The pigtailed broad came back into the room, wearing a yellow jumpsuit and red t-shirt underneath her, wielding a baseball bat. 

“I’m gonna’ go get my friend and help her out. You’re all comin’ too.” She pointed at them while she typed something into her phone, before smiling at them, the pearly whites beaming at them like headlights. 

“And why the hell would we wanna do that?” Renee’s raspy voice piped up from the couch. 

“Because you’re a buncha’ dorky do-gooders! Now, come on!” 

“Wait, wait.” The former cop moved up and away from the couch towards Harley, both her hands pushed out and it reminded Harley of the time there were in the funhouse and Cass drew a gun on all of them. 

“Why would we wanna’ go save her? She’s a criminal. A _criminally insane_ criminal. With special plant powers. She can do just fine by herself.” Renee huffed out the last part, commanding Harley and the rest of the group to stay put. 

Harley sighed and something in her switched for a second as she walked closer to Renee, her voice lowering as she spoke. 

“Ya’ know. She might be in that place where all the crazy bad guys stay, but I was there too. And even if you weren’t crazy before you went in there, they sure will make ya’!” Her eyes widened and her smile widened in an unsettling way to prove her point. 

“Pam- Ivy is my friend. She was my only real friend in there, except for Puddin’... and we all know how he turned out. So yeah, she’s my only friend. I owe it to her.” 

“So?! You have a sad addiction to crazy people! Doesn’t mean we should go out and help you harbour them!” Montoya stepped forward trying to fight against the clown girl’s logic. 

A beat passed and then Harley smiled tightly and irritated. 

“Fine,” she said, her Brooklyn accent apparent.  
“I’m goin’ by myself then.” Harley turned and then walked a definite path to the door with Dinah and Helena getting up to follow her. 

“And where the hell are you two going?” Renee asked them. 

“We all know Harley’s gonna’ end up in some shit she shouldn’t be in,” Helena said, shrugging as she readied her crossbow. 

“Yeah, you might as well come.” Dinah patted Renee’s arm, following the assassin’s lead. 

Renee muttered expletives under her breath as she picked up her gun from the table and walked towards the door, slamming it closed as she left with the band of idiots. 

“Aren’t we forgetting about the kid?” Renee’s voice echoed down the stairs as they walked downstairs, Harley leading the charge. 

“Already texted her,” Harley replied, bubble gum in her mouth. 

They all piled into Dinah’s car and drove off into the distance as Harley started playing her _“bad-bitches-goin’-out-with-a-mission-”_ playlist, directing the songbird to the location she thought where her green friend might be. 

***

The Bat did end up hitting her, one of his childish throwing stars landing in her right leg. Her leg was seeping with green liquid (the chlorophyll had altered the haemoglobin in her blood) and she swore she bit a small hole in her cheek from the pain. She was clinging to the dusty desk, rummaging through the drawers looking for something, anything that she could tie around the wound to stop the bleeding. She hadn’t taken the star out yet because she knew its absence would cause more green blood to leak out. 

Cursing, she limped her way to the storage closet, the place she should’ve looked in first but maybe having an excruciating pain pressing into your leg clouds your judgement a little.  
She found a small rag and ripped it slightly so she could wrap it around her leg. Leaning her back against the wall she took in a few deep breaths before pulling the star out with a whimper that turned into a groan that morphed into a wail. It fell to the ground and so did she, as she gathered the last of her strength to slip her leg out of her pant leg. Once the star was out, the redhead wrapped the rag around her thigh, wincing at the friction. She knew she had to find a way to clean herself up properly and an abandoned theme park was not the place to be. 

When she stood up, she heard footsteps. A group of them, that sounded like they were coming towards her.  
She sighed, knowing there was little to no plant life around her. 

“Listen, I’m not in the fucking mood to fight right now. Whatever you’re here for, it can wait,” she called out, her sharp voice echoing and scratching the walls. 

She limped towards the entrance and was surprised to see… pigtails? One pink and one blue? 

“Pam!” A body was thrown towards her and its arms wrapped around her, causing her to groan. Then she realised who this body was. 

“What the hell are you- how did you even-” Ivy pulled back, taking in Harley’s face for the first time in years. She still had those expressive blue eyes and the childlike mannerisms. She tried to suppress a smile as she saw her standing in front of her. 

Harley was smiling too, unapologetically, until she glanced down and saw the wound in Pam’s thigh. 

“Oh shit I was right, Batsy did get ya’!” Harley kneeled down quickly to examine Ivy’s bare thigh, noting the oozing wound and the limp the redhead had adopted. 

“Come on,” she got back up, “there’s a car outside, I can take you to the place I’m stayin’ at. We can patch you up properly back there.” Harley looped her arm under Ivy’s right arm and helped her walk, well limp, the rest of the way. Normally, the poison woman would object and follow up with questions but she was so weak and so tired that she just let the blonde take her outside. 

When the cool air hit her bare leg she knew they made it outside, she wanted to open her eyes but doing so really required effort that she wasn’t willing to use. 

“A little help?!” Harley called out and she saw a glimpse of a caramel hand take her other side and move Ivy’s body to the backseat of the car. She heard a raspy voice of protest in the car but things had started to fade out and all she remembered before she passed out was Harley stroking her hair as they sped home in the crowded vehicle. 

*** 

“Jesus, fucking Christ.” Montoya was the first to speak as she opened the door and Harley and Dinah carried Ivy’s body inside Helena’s apartment. They laid her out on the couch, Harley taking the time to prop her head on a cushion. The green in her skin was starting to look a little bit more grey. 

Cass walked out of her room in grey sweatpants and a grey t-shirt that couldn’t even match Ivy’s skin tone at that moment. Her eyes widened as the room buzzed around her, barely acknowledging her existence and focusing on the green woman’s body. 

“What happened to her?” Helena asked. 

“I don’t know but I need a first aid kit and I need some water...and those rehydration solutions you got.” Harley was speaking right now yes, but the tone of voice sounded more like a professional Harleen Quinzel. She was training in psychology, yes, but she did have some basic medical training. At least enough to care for the wound in her friend’s leg. 

After a few minutes of disinfection, stitching up and bandaging the wound, Poison Ivy had a fresh layer of white covering her otherwise green-grey thigh. 

Everyone was nonchalant to the fact that her bottom half was exposed and her underwear was the only thing keeping the modesty. While Harley was stitching Ivy up, Dinah explained to Cass what had happened and surprisingly so, the little girl helped prepare the rehydration mixture and handed it over to Harley who was still bent down near the couch next to Ivy’s body. 

Montoya was sitting on the one person couch to the left of the big couch Ivy’s body was on and Dinah and Helena had disappeared to go get cleaned up from the eventful night. Cass had fallen asleep on the other couch, snoring slightly. 

Harley was back to being the childish clown, playing with the redhead’s hair for a moment or two before she heard a sharp inhale. 

“Hey Red.” Harley whispered, letting go of her hair and smiling slightly. 

Ivy sat up slowly, with the help of Harley, keeping her face to the floor. 

“Here, drink this. I know you probably don’t have a lot of energy.” The pigtailed blonde handed her the warm mug and she smiled tightly, appreciating the warmth from her friend and the mug. 

When she finally regained some of her energy, and the chlorophyll started to come back to her skin, Dinah and the former detective decided to head home after introducing themselves to the botanical mistress. Harley helped Ivy walk to her room (which was just one of the spare room’s Helena had), and then remembered Cass was still in the living room. As much as she hated it, she was a softie for that pain in the ass and she knew a crick in the neck from sleeping upright isn’t all that great. So she went back to wake the sleeping girl and sent her off to her room. 

When Harley returned to her room, Ivy was asleep again. A peaceful look on her face. 

_Pretty girl._ Harley’s lips twitched slightly at the sight.  
When she placed the covers over her friend and crawled her way under as well, she reminisced on the events of the day. Harley’s life had never been boring. It’s always been messy and impulsive, for better or for worse. This time it was for the better. 

She turned off her bedside lamp and closed her eyes. 

_Goodnight Pammy. ___


	2. Pamcakes

It’d been a week since the birds and Harley had rescued Poison Ivy. She was healed up very quickly, within two days of being in direct sunlight to be exact, something which she hadn’t received in months. Her little escape had forced her to muster up exuberant amounts of energy which she did not have since they didn’t let her outside at all. They wanted her to wither up and die, not caring how. But Harley cared, she cared in every way. 

During the first two days, Harley updated Pam on her new life filling up the silences with the tales of how she went to Belle Reve with a bomb in her neck, how she went back to the clown prince, how the clown prince dropped her to the sidewalk (she’d told people she broke up with him but she was honest with Pam because trying to lie to her was impossible) At first, Ivy didn’t believe it all and reinforced the old habitual ways of Harley Quinn. 

“Here’s the thing Harley, you’re like a cockroach.” Harley groaned and shoved Pam lightly. 

“Hey!” 

Pam giggled and, off the record, Harley found that quite… adorable. 

“Yeah, you are. You get stomped on and squished, yet you somehow get sprung back to life and crawl right back.” 

Harley felt a little pang of hurt from that. Usually, that would be classified as normal banter but for some reason, it bothered her because this time she hadn’t crawled back. She crawled forward. 

“I’ll have you know… we’re actually donezo. For good this time, Pam.” She bent her legs and rested her head on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. She reminded Ivy of a little girl at that moment, and it made her wonder if that’s what little Harleen used to do when she was scared, or hurt. 

“Hey, I’m-”

Ivy was about to apologise when she noticed the J tattoo on Harley’s arm was no longer there but in its place was a- 

“Mermaid.” 

Harley raised her one eyebrow at the green woman, “I mean yeah I guess you could be a mermaid with that red hair of yours. You’re kinda’ like that-” she trailed off when she saw a green index finger point at her arm.  
She chuckled and rubbed her pale white hand against the poorly drawn mermaid on her upper arm, “Yeah, I didn’t wanna have his mark on me anymore.”  
Ivy was flabbergasted. Her green eyes, tired but caring, looked up to Harley’s and offered a gentle sweet smile. She saw the flash of pain in the blue orbs and launched herself towards the blonde, enveloping her in a hug. She smelt like eucalyptus today. 

“I’m proud of you, Harl.” she heard being whispered into her shoulder. 

Those words really felt good against her, especially coming from Pam. 

*** 

When Harley finished the re-telling of her adventures, Pam was pretty concerned that Harley was responsible for a child. Harley reassured her that Cass was pretty much an adult already, and the redhead rolled her green eyes while she shook her head. 

Helena had taken a liking to Ivy. What wasn’t to like? Besides her obvious good looks, she was a polite guest and an intelligent one at that. She also cleaned up Harley’s mess a lot (after she could move more freely) She was also really interested in the Hunteress’ backstory and nodded throughout her re-telling, empathy and consideration evident. Helena figured that must be why Harley likes her, (among a myriad of other reasons) but she actually listens. Really listens. 

When Cass had come back from a walk with Bruce, she walked into the living area with Ivy sitting down with Helena. Cass was innately curious about her and decided that she’d be interesting to pick apart. Ivy liked the challenge. 

When Harley walked back into the lounge area with a dusty box of twister, her face lightened up to see Cass and Ivy laughing at Bruce who was inspecting a little flower that Ivy gifted to him. 

“Aww! Look at my two girls gettin’ along!” She squeezed herself in the middle of them and hugged them tightly with both her hands. 

Pam couldn’t help the blush that arose when Harley referred to her as her girl. Whatever that meant. 

Even Dinah liked Ivy, and Dinah doesn’t like anyone. Ivy complimented her singing voice and praised her for being the only meta-human in the gang. And Dinah laughed and realised that she wasn’t the only one with non-human abilities. If Ivy was to even be considered a part of this girl gang now. 

The only person who didn’t really warm up to Ivy was Renee. She was suspicious of this criminal being in the same room as them, this toxic person taking up space and everyone being so okay with it. And it was evident one night when they were all drinking and talking about absolutely nothing. 

“So, you’re tellin’ me, that Miss Isley over here used to hate people.” Dinah laughed at Harley who was telling the group how cut off the green woman previously was from being human. 

“It’s Ivy,” Ivy replied sternly, inciting more laughter from everyone around them. Everyone except Renee who was eyeing the two of them as closely as she could with a drink in her hand. 

Harley was sitting close to Pam, their legs pretty much touching each other. Harley’s hand would occasionally end up around Pam’s shoulders. 

“Oh yeah… she tried to spit at me a couple’ a’ times. But I have my charm.” Harley winked proudly at that. 

Renee piped up, “but did she?” 

They all looked at her confused, even Cass who had barely been paying attention to the conversation looked up at her from her phone. 

“What d’ya’ mean?” Harley inquired, taking a sip of beer. 

“I mean, you know she’s a toxic manipulator. What if she put those toxins in your body so she could use you for her own gain? I mean you said it yourself. In your notes, you said she’s an antisocial sociopath with no visible empathy, has an obsessive love for botany and irrational hatred for humanity. She killed her own father for fuck’s sake, and we’re all just bringing her in with open arms?” 

The air changed and Harley sat up quickly, “You read my files, Grandma’? That’s a violation of patient confidentiality!” 

“You’re not a doctor anymore, Harley. You threw that away years ago.” Renee bit back. 

Harley let out a low growl that only Pam could hear, and the air grew even more tense and thick. 

Until Ivy spoke. 

“Did you get to the part where my father abused my mom and me?” Her voice was soft, firm and non-confrontational. 

“Yeah… sent her to the hospital plenty of times until he finally killed her...Then he buried her in the back garden...her garden...Did you get to the part where when the police finally arrested him, he tried to blame it on me and then tried to strangle me?” Harley turned her head to look at Pam. 

_“Pam,”_ was all she could say, in a barely-there whisper.

“When they took him away I went to go live with my relatives and then went to college. I worked my ass off. Did you get to that part yet?” Her tone became more accusatory now, with a hint of pain. 

“Did you get to the part where I was in grad school after I earned my PhD in biochemistry my professor assaulted me, raped me and tried to kill me after just so he could take my research and my idea for a neurotoxin that I had been developing?” She chuckled menacingly here, which sent a shiver down Montoya’s spine. She hadn’t heard anything maniacal leave Ivy’s mouth before. 

“So yes, I killed him. I killed the creator of Poison Ivy and the destroyer of Pamela Isley. And afterwards, I went to visit my father in jail. And I killed him too. After that, I had little to no care about human life. And it made everything else after that a whole lot easier.” She got up on her feet, she was an average height woman but her presence demanded that she stood taller. 

“But I bet you didn’t get to that part did you? I bet you were too lazy to turn the pages made out of tree carcasses to even see why she wrote that about me. And all the other things she wrote about me.” She bent down to Montoya’s level, her face level with the older woman. 

“No wonder no one wanted to promote you in that shitty precinct.” She saw her green eyes glow with something she had never seen before. 

Ivy drew back and turned away, walking back to Harley’s room, leaving the room stunned. 

“I think it’s time we all went to bed.” Helena said, and everyone agreed in mumbles and movement. 

Harley sighed and abandoned the rest of them and ran after Ivy. 

Renee left immediately.

***

“Pammy, I hope you’re not too steamed off,” Harley said, walking into the dark bedroom. The curtains were slightly open, allowing some pale moonlight to dance across Pamela’s silhouette. She was facing away from the door, sitting on the edge of the bed they had been sharing for the past week. Her frame was tense and her arms were crossed, and Harley tried her best to cool down her friend.  
“Ya’ know. Montoya used to be a detective in the GCPD so she’s naturally just an inquisitive little piggie.” She pursed her lips to the side trying to deflect the situation with humour. 

Pamela stayed silent, not moving a muscle, if she could, her stare would’ve probably busted the window open, thankfully Pammy doesn’t have that kinda’ power. 

Harley sighed, sitting on the opposite side of the bed, giving up on trying to evade the situation with humour. 

“Pam?” Harley threw her name out like an innocent child again, and she saw Pamela’s frame twitch a little. 

“They’ve all left now, Helena and Cass have gone to their rooms. It’s just you and me now.” The blonde moved closer, leaning her head outwards to try and examine Pamela’s face through the moonlit darkness. 

She saw green eyes meet hers after a few seconds and then saw Pam’s face turn towards her.  
She was crying. Poison Ivy never cried, neither did Pamela, but perhaps Pam did. 

She sniffed softly, looking back down to her lap, undoing her arms that were around her chest. 

“Sorry.” she said, in a quiet way that made Harley move closer to Pam. She thought about hugging her, but she knew sudden intimate contact might scare the redhead so she opted for a gentle hand on her green upper arm. Her thumb started to absentmindedly stroke small circles on her arm, and Pam liked it but she would never dare say it. 

She secretly liked the role reversal in this friendship at that time. Before, when Harley was with that green-haired menace, she would be the one to take care and patch up the little clown girl. She would continuously grow angry at the clown prince as every time Harley would come back her injuries seemed to be getting worse and worse. He didn’t care for her, he used her. But Ivy cared. Ivy cared way too damn much. 

But now, Harley was taking care of Pam. And the green-eyed woman relished it. 

“I guess I just forget how humans are sometimes…” Pam said quietly, sadly. 

“They read the first few pages of the file and forget to look in deeper, and they have no problem labelling you as a monster because that’s who they want you to be. Not a person, just a monster who deserves to be locked away.” 

Ivy remembered the times where she would be tied up in a straight-jacket, shoved in a corner of a padded cell and made to go without any sunlight for weeks - sometimes months. She felt a shiver crawl up her arms when she remembered how she killed a guard who walked in by culturing the bacteria in his gut. The action itself took a lot of conserved energy due to the lack of sunlight she had been receiving, not to forget the sub-optimal hydration. They gave her water and food, but who is to say whether that food was truly edible or the water was safe for a plant woman to drink.  
She collapsed to the ground that day and when she awoke she was strapped to her bed, her pillow feeling like it was made out of rocks and the mattress out of steel. They fed her through a tube for a week, (at least that is what she estimated) while other guards came in to degrade her and spit insults at her.  
If you weren’t already a monster before you came into Arkham, you were definitely one when you left. If you left. 

“I know, Pam.” But Harley understood. 

Ivy watched Harley go from being an ambitious, young psychiatrist to being another criminal in a cage, hanging off of torn parts of her uniform she tied to the bars above her for entertainment. She watched her eyes change as she fell in love with a mad man. She watched Harleen fade away and only become a small voice in the mind of Harley Quinn. 

“But I also know that you’re not a monster,” Harley reassured Pam again, this woman could be so sweet and assuring one moment and a complete wild card the next. She lived through her eyes, although she tried to hide it, her eyes always told Pam so much. 

Right now, those eyes were searching. Searching for any sign of life behind Pam’s green orbs. 

So she lunged out and hugged Harley tight, the blonde was taken aback but quickly fell into the embrace. 

“I’ll talk to Montoya tomorrow, let her know her little outburst wasn’t cool. Maybe I should tell her that she has a drinking problem. Wait… do I have a drinking problem?” Harley rambled on for thirty more seconds before Pamela pulled away and hushed her, thanking her with a silent nod. 

_Harley cares way too damn much too._

***

Ivy woke up the next day pretty late, early in Harley time but late in Ivy time. It was 9:00 am and she made her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup off green tea and was about to start making breakfast for everyone. (It was the least she could do, after her little outburst last night)

She knew Harley liked pancakes, Cass liked waffles and Huntress probably just wanted eggs. She set up to make pancakes and hoped Helena wouldn’t mind the sweetness in the morning. 

As she started stirring the mixture, there was a knock at the door. Seeing as Helena wasn’t awake yet neither were the other two occupants of the house, Ivy took to answering it. 

She was surprised to see Renee standing there, evidence of late-night whiskies in her face. 

Ivy almost cocked her head comically because she saw the dark rings under the former detective’s eyes. 

“I assume you had a rough night after you left?” Ivy snarked. 

Renee sighed, she deserved that. 

“Can I come in?” she started moving through the doorway and passed Ivy, the question laying redundant in the air. 

“You cookin’?” Renee could smell the sugar in the air, and wondered how Harley wasn’t already following the scent out of her room like a bloodhound. 

Ivy nodded, placing her hand gently on the counter, eyeing the woman, expecting her to tell her why she was here. Eventually, she caught on. 

“Look, what I said last night…” Montoya hated apologising. She hated being wrong.

“I’m sorry… I know you’ve done a lotta’ bad things-” 

“What’s so bad about wanting to save the environment?” Ivy threw back quickly, taking a defensive tone. 

“Let me finish,” Renee held up her hand. 

“But we have all done bad things, I know I’ve done things that I’m not proud of. But they don’t make you a monster. And I realised that is probably what you felt like… a monster. And for what it’s worth… Harley’s pretty fond of you. And you don’t hit her, or beat her or plan to kill her. You genuinely care about her and she cares about you. That’s good enough for me.” Renee offered a small smile. 

Ivy stood for a second, taking the apology in. She wondered if Harley had somehow gotta’ hold of Montoya between the time they fell asleep and now. 

“Thanks, Piggy.” Ivy winked and went back to the stove to continue preparing pancakes, this time for five people, instead of four. Renee scowled and then rolled her eyes

“Oh my God those smell so good!” Cass came rushing out of her room and instinctively pulled out the barstool next to Renee and sat herself down. 

Renee and Cass conversed for a little while and after ten minutes of hearing the ex-cop lecture the girl on something about vandalism, Harley emerged from her bedroom. Her hair was messy and tangled and she wore pink shorts and a white spaghetti strap top. Even though Ivy could tell she just woke up, her eyes were already far ahead of her. They lit up with they saw Pam standing over the stove. 

“PANCAKES!” she exclaimed, running to Pam, nearly knocking her over from the hug she enveloped her in. Her arms were around Pam’s stomach as she hugged from behind and tight. She was warm, and smelt like sleep. 

“You know just the way to a lady’s heart!” she squeezed again, and Pam chuckled, secretly loving the pale arms around her. They were a lot of things that she adored in secret about Harley. 

Breakfast was surprisingly peaceful, Helena woke up already ready for the day and was about to head out when Harley stopped her and told her to have breakfast before she goes. So all five of them enjoyed Pam’s pancakes. 

Harley started giggling like a little school girl halfway through her plate. Ivy raised an eyebrow at her, “what could you possibly be laughing at now?”

Harley, barely able to control herself, simply said: _“Pam-cakes,”_ and that was all it took to ruin the peaceful breakfast. 

It never stood a chance anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao shit got a little bit intense in this one. i really like writing for them so comments and kudos are very much appreciated <333


	3. She Didn't

Ivy could smell the sweat, the vomit, the alcohol in the air. She ignored all the other scents and focused on one, Harley’s. She smelt of overpowering cotton-candy. She was sitting next to the blonde in a seedy club with the do-gooders of prey, they were drinking together under Harley’s decision. There was no real cause for celebration, the birds did takedown a small drug ring, but they were not happy. They still had so much to do in terms of cleaning up Gotham from the inside, but Harley in her childlike sense of optimism was itching for a night out. 

So she dragged them all out to that seedy club, in the east end of Gotham. Helena and Dinah were oozing with “we’re-having-sex-secretly-but-not-so-secretly-” vibes and Harley and Ivy laughed as Dinah kissed Helena’s cheek causing both of them to blush. 

The night was filled with shots that were open on someone’s tab, they just weren’t sure who, and Harley becoming aggressively rougher with her dancing. Ivy left Harley with Dinah and Helena on the dancefloor, Helena was moving awkwardly and Harley was trying to get her to loosen up. Looking back and laughing, Ivy pulled up a seat next to Renee. After Ivy ordered her drink, Renee started talking. 

“So how long have you been in love with her?” Renee rather said than asked monotonously. 

Ivy nearly choked on her drink and narrowed her eyes at the ex-detective. 

“What are you even talking about Piggy?” Ivy poked back, wiping her chin with her finger capturing the fallen drops of her drink from when she nearly choked. 

“I know it when I see it,” Renee explained like that was all she needed to say. Like she was some sort of Yoda. Ivy looked even more confused, a blush started to rise up her cheeks. Good thing her skin was mostly green and the lights were dim. 

“Two lesbians pining for each other… I know it when I see it.” Renee took another sip of her drink, looking back at the three on the dancefloor. Dinah and Helena were dancing rather close to one another and Harley was getting _friendly_ with a man nobody knew. Ivy didn’t know why but she felt something in her chest at that. Well, she knew what it was but she definitely did not want to address it. 

“Harley’s not a lesbian.” Ivy corrected, straightening up in her seat. She watched Harley dance against the man whose shirt was slightly open, and watched her hand slide up his slightly bare chest. He was smiling and she was giggling. Ivy didn’t like it. 

“Yeah whatever she identifies as, she likes you and you like her.” Renee chuckled, her accent poking out on the word _her. Her. _Harley.__  
Ivy didn’t really deny that she _likes _Harley._  
“If she likes me then why is she dancing up on that man right now?” Ivy snapped back, trying to prove a point but all it did was hurt herself and infuriate her. She was always there to take care of Harley every time the Joker laid his hands on her, she was always cleaning her up, being her shelter. _

____“Hey Red!” she disrupted her from her thoughts and was in front of her, pulling her hand towards the dance floor. The man had disappeared, just like magic._ _ _ _

____“I-”_ _ _ _

____“Shh.” Harley pulled her closer, shouting in her ear, “Dance with me!”_ _ _ _

____The blonde took the awkward woman’s green hands and started moving with her. Soon Pam found her rhythm and her confidence and started enjoying the music, the lights and Harley._ _ _ _

____Harley’s hair was surely tousled up, and the alcohol definitely worked her way through her system. Ivy looked beautiful when she was having fun, in fact, Ivy looked beautiful all the time._ _ _ _

____She pulled Ivy closer, turning around and starting to grind against her for a minute as a joke. She stilled for a second and then felt Pam pull her ass back to her front, and they were laughing with each other as the music raged on._ _ _ _

____Then Ivy’s hand moved to Harley’s back, her bare back, the place her dress generously exposed and Harley felt a shiver, despite how hot she felt. Ivy’s hand felt good there, really good._ _ _ _

____Harley started to grind back, more suggestively know, pushing her back into Ivy’s hand and against her front._ _ _ _

____Ivy could smell the sunshine and cotton candy on her, and Renee’s words echoed in her head. _“She likes you and you like her.” _____ _ _

______She wanted to move the messy blonde (technically also pink and blue) hair to the side and kiss her pale neck. She wanted to pull the woman as close to her as possible._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harley wasn’t one for waiting, and took Pam’s hand and place it on her front, resting it just under her chest. Her heart was thumping._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pam moved her face closer, her face getting lost in the messed up blonde hair. Harley grinding more, closing her eyes and turning her head to the side._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Pam,” she said softly, and Ivy was stunned that she could’ve even heard it at all. Then Pam realised why. They were in a club, with people. She needed to regain control. Even though she so badly wanted to continue and lose herself in Harley Quinn._ _ _ _ _ _

______She pulled back, letting go of Harley’s waist, pressing her lips together, breathing heavily. Harley turned around and their eyes found each other before they could. For the longest time they stared into each other, seeing the want written across each other’s iris, seeing the rise and fall of each other’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pam, very unexpectedly, moved forward, her hand slowly coming up to tenderly cup Harley’s cheek, her thumb feeling the soft skin. She pulled her in, meeting Harley’s dark purple lipstick, meeting the soft skin of Harley’s lips. She lingered there for a moment before Harley regained balance and she kissed back. Pam pulled away slightly, causing Harley to chase after her mouth and kissing Pam again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pam’s lips tasted sweet. Like, very sweet. Like her lips were made out of cherries. She wanted to grip Pam’s neck, or arm or anything _of Pam’s _to pull her closer but cherry lips were replaced with cold air.___ _ _ _ _ _

________She opened her eyes and saw Pam looking at her like she was a mathematical equation, and almost as if it was in slow motion, green fingers left her skin and walked away. She walked out of the door that was on the side next to the bar. She didn’t look like she wanted to be followed, so Harley didn’t follow her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harley felt a hit in her chest, an all too familiar feeling. Rejection. She felt it a lot with Mistah J, but she never expected to feel it with Pam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She looked towards where Renee was sitting and noticed Helena and Dinah looking at her confused. They were all confused. Renee especially._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harley looked back to the door, almost telepathically begging Ivy to come back. But she didn’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we finally got some kissing!! sorry for the angst but don't be too mad the next chapter will make you feel good i promise <33333  
> and thank you all so much for the positive feedback. i decided to publish two more chapters today because i am IMPATIENT lmao.


	4. White, Black, Red and a Hint of Blue

_4 YEARS AGO_

Harleen was never an establishment kinda’ gal. She knew as soon as she would walk into Arkham she would immediately hate the place and want to turn it upside down, shatter it and then fix it. Arkham Asylum was not an establishment but it was a place that reminded her of the one she went to as a kid, where she would be regularly punished by nuns. Of course, Arkham was far, far worse. It treated its patients with little to no respect what-so-ever. On her way to an appointment, she came across a guard repeatedly kicking a patient in the stomach for trying to escape. _Well, what do you expect from them?_

That day was particularly sunny, and Harleen enjoyed it as much as she could in the morning before heading to work. It wasn’t too blistering, it was just the right amount of warm that would keep you comforted. 

When she walked back through the doors of Arkham her comfort was immediately lost, dribbling on the floor behind her. Everyone in this facility gave up on each other, on the patients, on the staff, gave up on the city of Gotham. It was so dreary and draining to be around. But she had committed to making a change, to advancing her studies, she could handle the drear and the drain. 

She stood outside room 208, a specialised cell. Its walls were made of reinforced glass and it was repeatedly searched for any signs of nature and plant life. Every three days it was doused with disinfectant and its inhabitant was kept locked up and far away from other people all the time. 

When the green woman heard the click of the heels she tilted her head up slightly, her eyes wanting to burn a hole through the glass. She saw mostly white, paleness, a little red, a little black and a small, whisper of blue. She looked back down again, she was on the floor cross-legged, in a lotus position. Her legs were killing her, so was her head but she did not want to sleep and leave her sleeping body exposed to the Arkham guards. 

The white, black, red and hint of blue tapped on the glass, gently, more like a wake-up call, not a child tapping on the glass of a petting zoo tank. 

“Good afternoon, Pamela.” her voice sounded muffled but clear against the glass. 

Without looking up, Pamela sternly replied,“It’s Ivy.” 

“Of course, my bad. Good afternoon Ivy. How are you feeling today?” 

God, she hated that question, she hated it like the plague. How was she? _How was she? _  
She was locked in a fucking glass cage and hasn’t seen the sun in days, and she has the nerve to ask her how she is?__

__Pamela turned her head up to snipe at the Doctor but that was when she saw a small smile on her face, stretching the red lipstick she had on her lip out. She was confused._ _

__“I know they’ve been really tough on you lately, but I struck a deal… on account of you being on good behaviour.” Dr Quinzel stepped back motioning to the guard, who was hesitant in his step. Behind him, three other men followed. _God, they really need three men to move one woman?__ _

__All Pamela could do was blink and uncross her legs from her position slowly, tossing glances between the opening heavily padded security door and the kind, reassuring smile in a white coat with red lipstick._ _

__When the door opened, she got herself up, wobbly and unsure, ready to bite back incase they would attack her, but one glance to Harleen and her frame visibly relaxed._ _

__One of the men, who wore gloves, grabbed her arms and roughly pulled towards the straightjacket the other men were holding. As it was being done up, he whispered: “Don’t you dare try and spit at us you fucking cobra.”_ _

__Ivy smirked, she loved a challenge, but she knew now was not the time to do such. She was vengeful but she was not an idiot._ _

__Once the jacket was done up and a mask was placed over her mouth, they moved her through the door and pushed her into a wheelchair. Her legs were then strapped to the chair._ _

__“What, so now I can’t walk now?” Ivy sighed as a guard pushed the chair beside the Doctor, who was now walking through the hallway to the other side, heading towards an elevator._ _

__“These are the rules, Ivy.” Quinzel walked beside her and pushed the button to the elevator, causing it to open. When all of them, and I mean the three guards, Ivy in a wheelchair and Doctor Quinzel were in the same enclosed space she heard the guards fidget nervously. Harleen didn’t budge at all but looked rather impatient, she seemed excited?_ _

__Ivy could smell her and she smelled sweet, almost to the point of it sickening her. She could smell something else and it was the sun. Ivy swore that the sun probably kissed her all over this morning before she came in._ _

__When the elevator door opened, she was made to follow the sweet sunshine smelling blonde passed the cells of patients deemed to be less of a threat. They all seemed to gawk at her existence._ _

__She was brought to the empty cafeteria, a place she only saw once or twice. The third time would be her best._ _

__“I’m not hungry,” Ivy said, quickly._ _

__Harleen moved in front of her, and Ivy took a good look at her frame. The sunlight from the windows caused her silhouette to appear more angelic. Wait… the sunlight._ _

__“Yeah… sunlight. I know you haven’t been getting a lot of it lately, and you’re a plant hybrid so photosynthesising must be important to you.” She stepped back, nodding towards the guards to undo her straps._ _

__“You be careful there, Miss Quinzel.” one of the guards said, carefully unlatching Ivy’s legs._ _

__“I thought we could have our session here today.” Harleen ignored the men and turned her attention back to Ivy, her patient, the reason why she was doing this._ _

__The guard removed Ivy's mask, her looking up tentatively at the doctor who seemed to trust her._ _

__“Come on, do you need help getting up?” Harleen moved closer and Ivy shook her head._ _

__“No...no I’m… good.” Ivy stood up, feeling the cold floor touch her bare feet. Her arms were pulled flush against her and paired with her lack of energy, she already felt wobbly._ _

__Harleen noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing Ivy to inhale and look at the pale hand on her straight-jacketed shoulder._ _

__Harleen backed off lightly, gesturing to the table nearest to the window._ _

__She could’ve killed her if she wanted to, the food there was enough to do so, but she didn’t._ _

__

___PRESENT DAY ____ _

____It had been 4 weeks of Ivy staying with Harley and befriending her friends. In that time Harley managed to secure a relatively cheap apartment for the two sirens as well as Cass and Bruce. (Granted the landlord was under the impression that Bruce was a big dog and not a hyena.) Ivy felt terrible for forcing Harley and Helena to take her in so she continuously made an effort to join Harley and Cass on their heists so that she could pay them back for all they did for her._ _ _ _

____The apartment had three rooms and was similar to Helena’s apartment except the rooms were a little smaller and the view was much less appealing, but they would make it work. Bruce got his own little bathtub bed corner in the living room where he played with random things he could get his paws on during the day (which usually consisted of items each person had owned. Emphasis placed on the owned because it was clear that it was his now. He took one purple sock from Harley, a red scarf from Ivy and a face cloth from Cass which he all kept in his bathtub.) and at night he would sneak into Harley’s room, whine a little and then end up cuddling with the blonde. Ivy tolerated his presence but did not actively engage with him, but that didn’t stop him from engaging with her._ _ _ _

____Harley wasn’t sure if it was because Pam always smelt like good or the fact that she was the closest thing that was ‘natural’ to him but he did take a liking to her. Maybe it was because she was the newest addition and by nature, he would want to examine her and check her out but when Pam was sitting on the couch one afternoon watching a plant life documentary and Bruce sat down directly in front of her, demanding her attention she knew that Bruce liked her friend too. It took all but a few seconds before Bruce jumped onto the green woman’s lap and started trying to lick at her and play with her, causing Pam to scream for help out to Harley._ _ _ _

____Harley had come rushing in, preparing for the worst and was relieved to see Bruce licking Pam’s face, and her cringing awkwardly._ _ _ _

____“Get. Him. Off. Me.” Pam called out in angrily cut out words._ _ _ _

____“Aww, but Red, Brucey likes ya’! Don’t ya’ boy?” Harley bent down slightly, putting her hands on her knees, smiling as she talked in her Brucey voice._ _ _ _

____The scruffy hyena left Pamela alone and ran to Harley to receive some scratches and she couldn’t help but smile at the way the other woman was sitting on the couch, staring at the two of them, freshly attacked by a loving hyena. She thought she looked beautiful._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all kinda' gotta' blast from the past there. and in this house we stan bruce the hyena, no further questions.


	5. Blooming

_4years ago ___

__“What the hell is going on?” Harleen walked along the corridor that had a red light casting down on it paired with a blaring siren._ _

__“Poison Ivy just attacked three guards,” A beefier man in a guard uniform replied, pushing her back from Ivy’s glass cage._ _

__From peaking over his shoulder she could see three men laying on the floor with Ivy fighting against three other men trying to hold her back. Her body was of the average size and she looked tiny in their rough arms, regardless of the size difference, she fought back with tenacity. She heard screams and angry cursing coming from inside and manoeuvred her way through the larger man’s arms so she could see what was going on._ _

__Ivy’s door was locked again, and the two guards had her pinned to the floor, one with a syringe in hand. He administered it into her neck, pushing her one arm down while the other guards held her other limbs down. She was struggling and screaming, her face the epitome of seething rage and motivation. Bruises were starting to form._ _

__“Get off of me you fucking fat pig!” she struggled against the men harder, her teeth biting at the mask over mouth. Harleen swore she heard a hiss from the green woman._ _

__“Shut the fuck up!” the other guard grew tired of her incessant resistance and slapped her across the face, hard enough that it sounded like a screenshot._ _

__Her face was whipped the other way and she was quiet for a moment before she turned back to the man, her nose was now bleeding (green blood because of the chlorophyll) and her eyes were wide with seething rage._ _

__“I’m going to kill you first little piggy.” Harleen could feel the smile behind Ivy’s words as she watched medics come in to examine the guards on the floor._ _

__“I’m gonna kill you all like the three little pigs,” she laughed maniacally and weakly sending a shiver down Harleen’s spine._ _

__She watched as Ivy’s greenlit eyes caught hers before they closed, the syringe taking full effect. Harleen shook, placing a hand over her mouth._ _

__***_ _

__She had gotten the full story after the situation was under control and Ivy was strapped down to her bed, drugged out of her mind. A guard had come into her cell to remove her so that they could sanitise it and she refused to comply, causing them to bombard her and her to attack. It was undecided if it was planned out or not._ _

__The doctors had found a way to combine Ivy’s DNA with a very powerful sedative, the means of how they did so were unknown, but all Harleen knew was that it was only a matter of time before Ivy would wake and her body would create a new toxin, rendering her immune to the drug. It was only to be used in a dire situation, and this was definitely one of them._ _

__The other three guards were fine and were in the infirmary while Harleen watched over the sedated body of Poison Ivy from outside the glass. She was like a rare plant specimen, locked up in a glass cell, except there was no sunlight or proper care given to her. If she was cared for, then she would be dangerous, even more so than she was at that time._ _

__She noticed the body shiver and twitch, and her eyes narrowed on the plant woman. She noticed that she broke out into a small sweat, her eyes still closed tight, her mouth moving slightly in the shape of whimpers._ _

__“Let me in,” Harleen said to the new guard who was set up at Ivy’s door. She never bothered to learn any of their names._ _

__“Are you crazy Doc’?” The guard’s face contorted in confusion but Harleen’s face remained stern and determined._ _

__“Let me inside, I am her doctor, that is my patient. She’s strapped down, she cannot harm me.” Harleen demanded a presence that was larger than the man standing before her and he backed down to unlock the cell door. If Ivy were awake she would be impressed._ _

__Once she was inside, the door closed and she was left inside an enclosed space with Poison Ivy. She walked over slowly, her shoes clicking against the floor. Her blue orbs scanned over Ivy’s body, she was sweating more now, fidgeting in her sleep. Signs that she would wake up soon._ _

__She watched her writhe under the leather and chain that held her to the bed and she watched her chest rise and fall. Harleen was intrigued at this fight with the vulnerability that she was showing, very much unconsciously, but it was still intriguing. She wanted to see Ivy’s eyes, those raging green eyes._ _

__When her eyes flew open, Harley expected there to be fury, confusion and a little bit of pain. And there was… for a moment. After that moment, her green eyes found the white, red and black with a hint of blue. The blue started to feel good on her skin. So she softened, almost like her eyes came into focus._ _

__Harleen smiled slightly, moving closer to Ivy. Placing her pale hand on her white coat, brushing her fingers over the words _Dr H. Quinzell. _  
“Welcome back.”___ _

____Ivy shifted uncomfortably, looking around the room, sighing. Then she looked back at the doctor and noticed her proximity._ _ _ _

____“You know I could literally kill you from right here.” Ivy kicked the metaphorical ball in Harleen’s direction. Ivy always jumped to defend herself._ _ _ _

____“True,” Harleen’s head tilted to the side, a piece of her hair framing her jaw like artwork.  
“But I know you won’t.” She kicked the ball back, gently so that it rolled slowly to Ivy’s feet. _ _ _ _

____“Hmm…” Ivy rolled her eyes, but she knew she was right. She just didn’t know why she’d spare Harleen’s life in particular._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Present Day_ _ _ _

____Dinah and Helena dropped Harley back at her apartment. After Pam left, they all decided that by the look on Harley’s face that it was a good time to go home. Harley would normally object to a fun night out ending so soon but she had no energy to. And truth be told, she wanted to go home anyway. There was something eating at her, something she hoped she would never feel again. Rejection. Fear._ _ _ _

____She expected to find Pam back at the apartment, sleeping or maybe even waiting for her but that was a far cry into a fantasy. Harley patted Bruce on the forehead and went to check on Cass who was sound asleep in her room._ _ _ _

____She had no idea where Pam would’ve gone but she would stay and wait until she got back. Pam wasn’t one to just disappear, plus all of her babies- _plants _\- needed watering.___ _ _ _

______The time on the clock was 1 am when Harley sat down on the couch to wait for her and by the time she had fallen asleep it was 3:45 am. Pam had still not returned._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______In the morning, Harley woke up to a stiff neck and the smell of eggs. She smiled, knowing Pam was safe. Those were her first few thoughts: _ouch, eggs, Pam. _____ _ _ _ _

________She moved to sit up on the couch and looked to the kitchen expecting to see the green woman she kissed last night, but instead, it was the little girl she kinda’ kidnapped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh hey, morning. I decided to make some eggs since no one in this house feels like moving today.” Cass complained while flipping eggs onto the pain. _God, this kid is always complaining. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harley glanced to the outlandish hello kitty clock on the wall, it was 11 am. Her eyebrows furrowed and she quickly dismissed Cass’ complaint and went to Pam’s bedroom. More like ran there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She’d expected to open the door to see the sleeping form of Pam but she was greeted with an empty, clean and cold room. Not even a whisper of Pam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She still hadn’t come back. Now Harley was definitely worried. She moved back to the kitchen quickly, searching for her phone to check if there was a digital sign of life from Pam._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cass looked at her with confusion, “your phone’s over on the couch.” She grew worried too because Harley hadn’t said one word all morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harley sprinted over to the couch, throwing pillows off until she found her phone. When she unlocked it she saw there were no calls or texts from Pam and her heartbeat could be heard in her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She started pacing around the lounge silently, biting at her thumbnail as she put the phone to her ear. The ringing seemed to go on forever until Pam’s voice filled the phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hi, it’s Ivy. Leave a message because I probably don’t wanna’ talk to you.”  
_Fucking voicemail.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harley panicked and started speaking, her voice groggy and shaky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Pammy, it’s me please call me or text me, let me know where you are.” Harley hung up and paced around some more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What’s going on?” Cass leaned on the counter and tried to gather the bread crumbs of the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Nothing, just make the eggs kid.” Harley was in no mood to explain and Cass backed off, still worriedly cooking the eggs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cass and Pammy had been on good terms, and they had even shared some secrets that Harley didn’t know about. She didn’t want to give the kid anything to worry about right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harley tried to call again, facing towards the window that looked down on the street._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Pamela Isley - God is that what your parent sounded like? Anyway, please call me back or text me… or send a plant or I don’t know! Just lemme’ know you’re okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Two minutes later, she called again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Pam, if this is about what happened last night… I’m sorry please just come home.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harley then ran to her room to get her shoes back on and load one of her stolen guns when she heard the door unlock. She swore her ears perked up like a dog._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When she skidded into the living room she saw Pam closing the door, saying good morning to Cass before kicking off her shoes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harley stared at her, her arms crossed like an angry wife. Pam shuddered when Harley’s eyes darkened. She was frozen and didn’t know what to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Where, the fuck, were you?” Harley moved closer and her mouth even turned into a stern line._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I.. I was at the um...the park.” Pam felt like she was backed into a corner, and she never felt scared in a long time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harley softened as she watched Pam’s eyes show emotion for maybe the third time in their friendship. Her green was swirling but there was a pang of guilt inside of it. Pam felt awful and she could see it, which was a rare occasion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m sorry, Red,” Harley moved to hug Pam tightly, taking in Pam’s scent. She was surprised when she felt Pam’s hands on her back in reciprocation, hugging back with force._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I was just worried about you. It’s not like you to disappear.” Harley pulled back after holding her friend for a good few seconds and was even more surprised when she saw Pam’s eyes watering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m sorry too.” Green and blue found each other, holding each others’ gazes close. At that moment, they both understood. They both stood there and felt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________This time, Pam brushed a piece of hair out from Harley’s face and placed her lips over hers again. This time it was soft, understanding and apologetic, both of them feeling the emotions flow over them from their lips. Harley’s hand placed itself on Pam’s upper arm, lightly ghosting her fingertips there as the kiss deepened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________An annoying cough broke them apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“The eggs are ready,” Cass said, placing two plates on the kitchen counter and then walking out of the room with her own plate mumbling something about Montoya being right._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The pair - _could they be called a pair yet? _\- looked at the plates, then looked at each other to giggle, pulling themselves away from each other.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Harley,” Pam whispered, desperately. She wanted to be heard but her voice and her body shook. Pamela was feeling vulnerable and her body was fighting it like a toxin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She took a deep breath, closing her eyes so that she could recalibrate. When she opened them Harley’s eyes were on her with concern._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I went to The Green - well, the park - because...because I felt something. I have been feeling things since I met you.” Pam stumbled over her words and wanted to disregard the human part of her desperately. Humans are so complicated and messy. Every time she thought she was above being a simple human, Harley would always ground Pam. It did feel good but it also felt terrifying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I sat there, all night, just listening to The Green. I tried to justify it, maybe it was the alcohol in the bloodstream, maybe it was the alcohol in yours.” She took a moment to sit down on the couch, intertwining her hands so that they clasped each other tightly. They looked like a flower, ready to bloom in her hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“But then I realised that when you kissed me… when you danced with me...when you came to save me...” she took a moment to swallow a gulp, thinking of Harley’s hot skin against hers for a brief second sent a shiver down her spine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“When I’m with you, Harls, I feel more human. I _want _to care for you, I _want _to protect you,” she sighed, “and I _hate people. _But you’re a person...so.”_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Harley stood there, having not moved a muscle, eyes welling up and that made Pam panic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Harley…” she looked towards the floor and quietly uttered, “I love you.”  
A beat passed  
“And not like the staying up together while we braid each other’s hair kinda’ love you… I am _in love _with you… at least that is what it feels like.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Pam began to cry, immediately feeling like a fool, first of all, for crying in front of Harley and second of all, for confessing her feelings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Harley smiled sadly, her tears freely falling down her face too when she saw how much Pam truly cared for her. So she moved towards her, getting down on her knees so that her head was aligned with Pam’s lap.  
“Pammy...” she lightly placed her fingers on the green, weeping, goddesses closed hands. She stroked them, feeling the life that radiated from Ivy’s palms. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“You don’t need to cry.” Harley looked up to Pam’s leaking green orbs, placing a thumb on her chin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I love you too.” the words felt so right coming out of her mouth. She had said them before but they had never carried such an open and bold meaning to them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Just like a movie, Harley kissed Pam’s slightly salty lips lightly, more tears being produced by both of them. On that couch, in their apartment, they shared their first, honest, and loving kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________When they pulled apart, Harley pressed her white forehead against Ivy’s green, moving her hand from Pam’s chin to move a wisp of flaming, red hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m still…” Harley looked into Pamela’s eyes again, getting lost in The Green._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’m still...kinda’ healing from...Mistah… you know.” Harley’s eyes moved to look at Pamela’s palms that were still clutched together. She picked them up, kissing the knuckles of Pam’s fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“So I’m sorry if I still need a bit of work done.” she chuckled sadly. Ivy wanted to kill that green-haired bastard for hurting her, but she understood that Harley needed more time to emotionally get over the Joker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I know Harley. That’s why I’ll be here for you. I’ll always be here for you.” Pam unclasped her hand, producing a beautiful, striking pink flower. A pink carnation flower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Harley smiled again, her teeth shining, and took the flower carefully from Pam into her own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She kissed her again softly and chastely, “thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Pamela grabbed her face, pulling her in for a deeper kiss, the flower falling to the floor. Luckily, Ivy gently nudged it away from them with her foot, careful not to hurt it all while kissing Harley like she was water after a drought. Harley moved to straddle Pam’s lap, her hands going into the wild red hair, while green hands made their way to the clown girl’s back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Harley tentatively licked Pam’s lips, wanting to seek refuge in her mouth. When Pam’s lips opened, Harley explored every inch, her hand coming up to cup her paramour’s cheek. Pam’s hand moved down further to just above Harley’s ass, not wanting to rush her, even though her whole body was desperate for her. Harley experimentally rocked against Pam, causing them both to gasp at the friction, sparking a flame inside of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“JESUS CHRIST.” _the voice of a disgusted teen ripped them apart, once again.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“If you guys are gonna swallow each other can you _at least _do it somewhere private?” Cass huffed, with Bruce wagging his tail at her side. At least he was happy.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Harley removed herself from the blushing Pamela’s lap, gathering the fallen flower in her hand, “Kid, relax, you wanna’ watch TV?” Harley moved towards the kitchen, searching for something for the flower to be put into. Pam would give her a pot to place the gift into with rich soil but it was endearing watching Harley want to take care of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Cass sat at the other end of the couch, “I’m never sitting on that side ever again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Pam laughed, “Cass, I can assure you we have done nothing on this couch.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Yet!” Harley came back after tending to the carnation, smacking Cass on the back of the head lightly. Pamela smiled, again, finding the dynamic between the two eternally adorable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Softie.” Ivy teased, moving closer to her when she sat down in the middle of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Says you, Miss Isley.” Harley snarked back, placing an arm around her. God that felt good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“If you’re gonna’ call me that, at least do not forsake my credentials.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Fine. _Doctor _Isley.” Harley rolled her eyes, still smiling. _That felt good too.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________They watched reruns of Tom and Jerry, all of them rooting for Tom, while the pink carnation, in an orange jug of water, bloomed in the background._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you feeling softies?


	6. HQ

After a day spent on that couch with two of her favourite people ( _“Shut it, I like having the kid around, sue me.” _) Cass was shooed away to her room after Harley woke her up from her nap on the couch.__

__Pam was admittedly sleepy as well because she did not get much sleep the previous night._ _

__Harley came back to the couch and flopped next to Pam, reaching out to hold a green hand.  
Then her eyes widened. _ _

__“Pam, did you eat anything today?” Harley asked, playing with her fingers._ _

__Pam looked thoughtful for a moment then shook her head, “I guess I didn’t.”_ _

__Harley furrowed her eyebrows in the most adorable manner, “Pam! Aren’t you hungry?”_ _

__Ivy smiled, revealing her teeth and her lips always looked kiss-able, and now Harley could actually kiss them._ _

__“I guess I could eat,” she shrugged her shoulders and lifted her hand that Harley was playing with to lift herself off the couch, carrying herself towards the kitchen._ _

__Harley followed suite overtaking the green woman’s stride, “allow me, madam,” Harley began to whip up something that filled the kitchen with a savoury aroma._ _

__Ivy revelled in the smell and sight of Harley cooking, her pyjama shorts and her top, her messy hair, all laced in domesticity. If it weren’t for the girl’s white complexion, tattoo job and wild hair colours, you would’ve never guessed that she was even capable of the things she could do. Here she was, preparing a meal for the two of them._ _

__Ivy’s eyes drifted towards the carnation that lay in the orange jug, she chuckled before picking it up slowly and stroking it._ _

__“I’m gonna go get you an actual pot to put this in.” Ivy left with the carnation and walked to her bedroom. They weren’t able to secure a place to stay that allowed them to have a separate room for Pam’s lab, so she had to make do with a small drawer of emergency plant things while the rest of her stuff lay dormant in a storage facility._ _

__She managed to come back to the kitchen with a blue and pink pot, the carnation sitting inside of the soil with a little blank name card attached to it._ _

__“Aww! You did it up all nice for me!” Harley smiled, kissing Pam’s cheek as she laid it on the counter. Ivy felt her face heat up before asking what Harley had prepared._ _

__“Well, I made some chicken- noodle soup.” Harley beamed, passing the bowl to Ivy._ _

__“Made with love!” Harley squealed, handing her a fork._ _

__Ivy inspected the bowl, smiling as she took in the delicious scent._ _

__“Looks great.” Pam smiled, “did you keep enough left-over for Cass?” Pam and Harley came to realise that sometimes Cass would wake up in the middle of the night, searching for something to eat._ _

__“Plenty for the little Cassy.” Harley winked, taking a bite._ _

__The soup was in fact very delicious and if anything, Ivy would’ve thought that Harley placed some of her own potions in there to make it taste extra good._ _

__“What are you going to name it?” Ivy gestured to the pink flower, keeping them both company as they ate. Ivy named all of her plants and remembered every single one, so Harley embraced the question without questioning why she should name her plant._ _

__Harley thought for a minute, swallowing some of the last spoonful of soup from her bowl, then her eyes softened, looking over at Pam._ _

__“Well since you gave it to me, I think I’ll call it… Little Red.”_ _

__“It’s pink Harls.”_ _

__“Dammit.” she frowned while Pam giggled at her frustration._ _

__“How about you call it Harley?” Pam said, getting up to take her bowl to the sink._ _

__Harley’s look of confusion made her explain further, “sometimes people name plants after themselves so whenever they take care of it they inadvertently take care of themselves.”_ _

__The blonde nodded in thought, “did you ever name a plant Pamela?”_ _

__Pam shook her head, “no, because I didn’t need to,” Pam crossed her arms, leaning against the opposite end of the counter._ _

__Harley smiled sadly, “I do take care of myself, Red.” Harley knew deep down, that those words were hollow.  
“Alright… then call it HQ.” Pam shrugged, nonchalantly still pressing on. _ _

__Harley giggled then pulled Pam closer to her, kissing her tenderly, both of them smiling.  
“Okay.” _ _

__By the end of the night, little HQ had a brand new, _fantabulous _(Harley’s words) name tag on and the two were going to head to bed.___ _

____Pamela followed Harley to her room when the blonde stopped and turned around to face Pam._ _ _ _

____They weren’t sure who initiated it but when they kissed it felt like wanting and longing all over again. Pam deepened the kiss, sighing as Harley panted into her mouth. The taller woman moved Harley to lay on their bed, crawling over her like a panther. Connecting their lips again, Harley wrapped a hand to rest against Ivy’s neck, sending a small shiver through the green woman. Ivy moved her mouth from Harley’s lips to her jaw, kissing at it with love and affection._ _ _ _

____“You’re beautiful Harley,” Ivy whispered against her neck, the breath sending goosebumps down her pale body. Harley sighed, bringing her legs up to either side of Ivy’s hips, her hands slightly pulling at the fabric of Ivy’s shirt at her stomach. Ivy noticed and leaned back, letting Harley pull her shirt up so that she could get rid of the shirt and toss it to the ground._ _ _ _

____Harley’s hands roamed the expanse of Pam’s skin, starting from her slightly muscled stomach to her dark green bra. Sighing again, she settled her hands on Pam’s hips that were fighting the urge to rock against Harley._ _ _ _

____“Pam?” Ivy cocked her head, her eyes mixing clouds of lust and love._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, Harl?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t think I’m ready yet…” Harley wanted to slap herself. She had a beautiful goddess in her lap, shirtless and ready to take her, but she was not ready. The only touch Harley ever knew was the abrasive, demanding touch of the Joker. Ivy was willing to touch her gently and with respect and Harley did not want to fuck it up with impulsivity. She wanted to cherish Harley and Harley wanted to do the same, but her mind was simply not ready._ _ _ _

____She closed her eyes, expecting a disappointed and angry response from Ivy but was surprised when she leaned down with a gentle kiss to her nose._ _ _ _

____“Okay, baby. We don’t have to do this now.” Pamela rolled off of Harley, lying next to her._ _ _ _

____“Harley, we don’t have to rush into things if you’re not ready for it. Okay?” Pam turned onto her side and stroked Harley’s hair a little bit before Harley took a hold of the soft hand._ _ _ _

____Kissing it softly she said, “Thank you for being so good to me Pam,” rubbing her over knuckles._ _ _ _

____“Harley, it’s just decency. You deserve to have someone who waits for you.”_ _ _ _

____Harley couldn’t help the tears that welled up in her eyes, tugging Pamela close to her as she breathed in her natural, flowery scent. Her head tucked into her shoulder while Pam’s hands rubbed soft circles on her upper arm._ _ _ _

____After a few minutes of comfortable silence passed, Pamela slowly wrapped themselves in Harley’s bright yellow blanket, making sure to hold her close._ _ _ _

____Pam smelt of lemongrass and Harley wondered if she could modify her scent since she was part plant. Sleep took both of them soon, wrapping them together in a yellow blanket._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know that's a lot chapters for a fic that just got posted like twenty four hours ago, but i have a lot of chapters ready to go. and I'm SO IMPATIENT. anyway, i hope y'all liked this and comments are always appreciated <33333


	7. Free Breakfast and a Breakthrough

“FUCKING FINALLY!” Montoya screamed, her arms flailing outwards. 

The whole establishment eyed their table and for once it wasn’t Harley they were eyeing. 

“Yeah, after that night in the club I’m glad y’all sorted things out.” Dinah piped up, using a fork to eat up her meal. 

They had all met up at a cheap restaurant down the street from Harley and Ivy’s apartment, Cass joined them too. They had planned to go through a plan that they were all involved in, Harley practically begging Ivy to help the girls out with her. It had been two days since the two had opened up to each other about their feelings and Harley managed to slip into the conversation. Renee was more than relieved, showing that all past grievances with Ivy had been dismissed. Dinah and Helena, being in a relationship of their own were happy for the pair and also happy for Harley. Cass just wanted to go over the plan already, she had been itching to get into some action. 

_“Anyway, _why is Harley insistent that you need me to tag along?” Ivy spoke up, hoping to push the relationship talk aside. She was a private person and discussing things such as romantic relationships with other people made her sick.__

__“Well, we need to get to a man who facilitates transport for a very powerful drug lord here in Gotham,” Renee said, laying her palms flat on the table._ _

__“Hmm..” Ivy raised her head in thought, “so you guys really are _that _kind of nauseating good guys?”___ _

____Dinah’s voice was stern, “This druglord is ruthless and kills innocent people, who he blackmails into working for him.”_ _ _ _

____“Sounds like a good druglord to me.” Pamela shrugged, taking a sip of her tea._ _ _ _

____“God, you’re just like Harley.” Renee rolled her eyes, realising that working with two villains was going to be much harder. With Harley, all you had to do was hang something in the balance that she would benefit from, with Ivy you had to really work._ _ _ _

____“We’re bad guys, it’s what we do.” Harley laughed._ _ _ _

____“Guys! Come on! Let’s do this. I have been _dying _to get some experience.” Cass practically shouts at the two women.___ _ _ _

______Ivy’s gaze diverted back to the Birds on the other side of the table, “if we help you, what’s in it for us?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Renee’s voice had that bad 80’s cop rasp to it, “well, rumour has it, the guy had contact with a certain Jason Woodrue on using his chemically enhanced neurotoxins in a drug.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ivy’s back stiffened and she felt the wind being knocked out of her even though she was sitting down. “Woodrue,” she said in a low voice, her eyes angrily working out what he had done. That stupid bastard must’ve stolen her research and used it to help this druglord before he died. This druglord was a harbinger and distributor of Woodrue. Her blood began to boil._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’ll do it.” Harley chimed in, holding Pamela’s clenched fist under the table. Her hand was soft and soothing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ivy took a breath, “So what is the name of this drug lord?” raising her eyebrow, playing with Harley’s fingers under the table._ _ _ _ _ _

______“He used to work for Roman Sionis. Name’s Eli Brown.” Renee nudged Huntress’ elbow, causing her to speak up for the first time during that meeting._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, one of his goons is going to be at Penguin’s club tonight. They know who the three of us are, but Penguin would let two of his allies in…” Helena continued, her gloved hand gesturing to the two girlfriends._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harley raised an eyebrow with a smirk, “...and? What do you want us to do Hunty’?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dinah finally piped up, “we need you to go undercover for us… ”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harley’s face looked like it had just been charged up, full of light bulbs and ideas, her mind running like a child chasing an ice cream truck._ _ _ _ _ _

______“...as yourselves.” Renee clarified, squashing the excitement in Harley’s face._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ivy snorted, “what kind of bullshit am I about to be a part of?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s nothing too risky, we just need you to get in and make some arrangements for a meeting with Eli. Just go as yourselves, no one will suspect anything.” Renee said, pushing the plan forward._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Question,” Harley’s voice was eager and inquisitive, “why would two gals like us wanna’ have business with a drug dealer like him? We can get our _own _drugs, thank you very much.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s actually where you come in,” Helena said, gesturing towards Ivy.  
“Since you can… pretty much seduce and control people with your… abilities… we were thinking you could go in there and… you know…” Helena trailed off, causing Ivy to raise an eyebrow once again, a seductive excitement in her eyes. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She hadn’t needed to seduce/control someone for a while and she did miss the rush it gave her. On the occasion where she didn’t feel like paying for something, she would kiss a cashier or an unsuspecting passerby to pay for her. Although that was fun, she missed truly controlling someone and having freedom in her body and sexuality. She loved Harley but she enjoyed playing with men before killing them. With Harley she was gentle and she would never dream of doing it to her. (Which is why she gave the clown girl an immunisation years ago.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sounds fun.” Ivy’s lip turned upwards into an evil smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh hell yeah,” Harley said, looking at Pam suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows. “I always thought that was _so _hot.” They both leaned in, kissing each other lightly but with lust, Pam eliciting a low giggle.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Okay! _That’s enough, put your tongues back in your mouths, the party’s on Wednesday night so get your best outfits ready. We’ll come over to yours to set a base camp.” Renee cleared her throat, wanting to smack the two women being horny in front of them all.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Base camp?” Harley inquired, frowning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah, y’all are gonna’ be connected through to us the whole time while we’ll be outside in a van in case anything goes south.” Renee pulled her hand up in the air, signalling to the waiter to bring the check as she spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Once the waiter came around, Ivy felt a rush of adrenaline and decided to have a little fun. She wanted to show off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The waiter was a younger man, perhaps twenty-one or twenty-two, whose politeness was endearing.  
“Oh no, you can come over here sweet boy,” Ivy told the waiter, in a smooth toned voice, dripping with nectar. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As he rounded the table and bent down slightly to speak to Pamela, she spoke again, “You look too toned up and handsome to be working here.” she smirked when she saw his face flush._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I-” his defence was cut off by Pam standing up, dragging her hands up his arms. Harley was practically drooling while the Birds cringed. Harley hadn’t seen this side of Pam in a long time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You see..” the green-toned woman said, dragging a finger up his chest, “my friends and I over here, we don’t feel like paying.” She giggled evilly and seductively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ma’am, I’m afraid you have to… th-the manager will be called-” the boy struggled to fight against Ivy’s already radiating pheromones and then had a slender green finger placed against his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Shh..” she said, kissing him faux passionately, allowing the toxins to manipulate him in order to obey her. She pulled back, wiping her lips and letting go of his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We’re going to leave now, don’t worry about this at all. You don’t remember any of us, okay sweet boy?” she said, smiling triumphantly. _I still got it.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The Birds were mortified, leaving the restaurant, Dinah scolding Ivy for doing that to the boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“And what if anyone saw that? There are cameras in there!” Dinah was gesturing wildly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh, please, the cameras in there are fake. I know that for a fact, they are never turned on.” Ivy winked, “plus, I just got us all free breakfast. You’re welcome.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After their little squabble, the Birds and the two girlfriends with PHD’s went their separate ways. Harley was quiet and holding onto Pam’s hand tightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What’s up Harls?” Pam asked, looking in the direction of her girlfriend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“ _That _was really, really hot Pam.” Harley licked her lips after confessing, her blood rushing all over her body. She needed Pam.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh yeah?” Pam’s voice lowered again, in that delicious way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________4 years ago_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ivy noticed the flush in her face, the tiredness in her eyes, the elevation of her hormone levels as she sat across from her. She tilted her head as she examined the women, her green eyes scanning her like a robot. She noticed the pale hands clutching her pen, scribbling notes on yellowed tree carcass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You haven’t been sleeping, Harleen.” she pointed out, eyes still following the movement of her hands, watching her put down the pen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yes, well, if you’re in this job you might have a couple of rough nights,” Harleen replied, exhaustion lingering for a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Hmm… Well, if you’re in _here _they could give you plenty of sedatives to knock you out.” Ivy chuckled deeply, playing with the unjustifiable torture the Arkham patients went through.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Harleen swallowed and realised that she was in a session with a patient, even though she was tired beyond the point of coffee, she had a responsibility. She just could not get enough sleep at night, all of her thoughts consisted of green hair and an unsettling smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“There is a certain herbal mixture that could help alleviate sleepless nights,” Ivy continued, fervently avoiding the session being about her. Ivy was playful and merciless but she did develop a small hint of care towards the doctor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Harleen chuckled now, “if you’re going to tell me to put some lavender on my pillow and sip on green tea I do not want to have this conversation,” her smile was tired but still the same porcelain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ivy scoffed, her shoulders moving slightly with the exhalation, “do you take me for a simpleton, Quinzel?” Her eyes narrowed, the colour piercing for a second and then retracting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“The root of Valeriana officinalis helps to bring about sleep to the sleepless…” she took a pause here, pondering, “I used to have some in my lab for my own use… too bad that’s gone now. It would’ve been an aid to you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Harleen snapped back into the role she was born to play, “You used to have sleepless nights?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ivy paused, cursing herself quietly for not being delicate enough with the conversation, “Yes. Once upon a time, in a far off land,” she giggled deeply, however, her eyes told a different story._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Why was that?” the blonde perked up, clasping her hands together, intertwining her fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I could not fall asleep.” Ivy simply put, beating around the bush. (Pun not intended.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Harleen actually laughed at that, “Ivy, you _do _understand what I am trying to do here right?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yes, you’re trying to open my mind, get me to lay back and confess my deepest secrets to you while you _spit _in it.” The change in Ivy’s tone was drastic and venomous.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Is that what you think I am trying to do?” Harleen, although tired, remained tactical, “Ivy, I am trying to understand why you feel the way you feel. I am not going to ‘spit’ in your mind like you would think me too. In order for us to make progress here, you _need _to open up.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Ivy silenced herself from throwing back her next remark, something in the doctor’s eye glistened as the heat intensified, a string inside her was being pulled at. The string would not snap at that moment because she was strong and fierce, but it would one day, and Ivy would _love _to see that happen.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Returning to her cool demeanour from before, Ivy adjusted herself in the chair she sat in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Fine..but I do not want to be the only vulnerable one at this table.” Ivy was clever and propositioned, gaining leverage would be smart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Alright. If that’s what will help, then I have no problems in doing that at all… and Ivy?”  
Harleen’s whole being softened here, “Being vulnerable isn’t that much of a bad thing, it makes you human.” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Well, I’m more plant than I am human right now, aren’t I?” That caused Harleen to roll her eyes, smiling again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“So… you were telling me about why you couldn’t sleep at night sometimes.” The Doctor in her edged on, Ivy’s nose started to itch but she could not scratch it because of the straight jacket she was placed in, so she started to lightly twitch her nose. The motion was unusual for Ivy and Harleen found that adorable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“There are certain things that keep me up,” shifting uncomfortably, Ivy finally relented._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“And what might those things be?” Harleen picked up her pen again, the body of it feeling slightly cold against her fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“What are the things that you keep you up at night Harleen?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Harleen contemplated what to say next, evident in her eyes that she would like to help Ivy but was wary of giving out personal information. She placed the pen back down on the note pad, clicking it closed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Dreams, mostly. Nightmares, images, intrusive thoughts.” Harleen exhaled, remembering the smile, the laugh, the intensity of the past few nights._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Precisely.” Ivy twitched her nose again, appearing like a green-hued rabbit, and Harleen could not help but giggle softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Does your nose itch, Pamela?” she slipped up by calling Ivy by her original name, but the woman did not seem to care as she replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Yes it does and this lovely straight jacket does not help.” Ivy huffed, scraping her teeth against the inside of her cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Harleen then committed either a selfless act or senseless act. She stood up, her legs pushing her chair slightly backwards, scraping against the floor. She leant over the table, her coat draping over her notepad and her finger was outstretched like she was about to pet a kitten.  
Her index finger lightly touched the green woman’s nose, the first skin to skin contact they had ever had. Skin to skin was absolutely forbidden and prohibited around Poison Ivy, close contact was absolutely off the table, but there was Harleen touching Ivy’s nose like it was nothing. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The pad of her finger and her nail scratched against the pointed tip of her nose, causing Ivy to exhale, her eyes locked onto the blue. Although the touch only lasted for a second or two, it burnt against Ivy’s skin, spreading to her whole face, down her chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________When Harleen sat down again, she pulled her chair in while placing her elbow on the table, resting her head in her hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“You are dangerous,” Ivy said, she couldn’t manage her typical smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I trust you.” the paler woman smiled tightly, her lips were a deeper red that day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Ivy said nothing at first, lowering her eyes to glance at the space between her and the table. She could feel the heat rising up against her cheeks, thanking the green in her skin for not exposing her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I wish I had never loved botanical science and biochemistry as much as I do.” Ivy quietly let out, her voice having barely any sharp edges to it. Harleen listened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here, like this.” Her green eyes looked darker, depressed and hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“If it weren’t for the men in my life I wouldn’t be here.” Ivy sighed, suddenly feeling cold, despair rising in her throat, forming a ball in her throat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Ivy begrudgingly revealed how her father abused both her and her mother, eventually killing her mother and burying her body in the back garden where Ivy used to find solace. Where Ivy saw her mother tend to her lovely plants while ignoring the bruises etched into her skin. She revealed how when she had gone to college she trusted a deceiving man who used her for her brain and body, leaving her with the curse of The Green in her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Harleen never once wrote down a single thing, but just sat and listened to the pain in Pamela’s voice, watching small tears escape and her throat tighten. It was completely unprofessional of her to hug her patient and hold her hand, but since Ivy was in a straightjacket she just listened to her pain instead, hoping her presence would be enough to hold her close.  
It was a breakthrough, but Ivy did not need to know that, otherwise she might retract herself. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Two breakthroughs in one day for the magnificent Pamela Isley._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we see this story finally pick up some actual plot. also, someone please give Pam a hug.  
> thank you all for the positive feedback once again <33 I'm glad you like this story as much as i like writing it.


	8. Pretty Boy

“So why can’t I come?” Cass sulked on the couch, watching the Birds move around the apartment of Harley and Ivy, while Bruce cocked his head. 

“It ain’t for kids,” Dinah said, throwing her deep navy tracksuit jacket over herself. 

“Aw, come on, let her come with. She can be in the car with us.” Helena said, begging the girls to let her come with them, definitely showing off the soft spot she had grown for Cass. 

“Babe-” Dinah was about to argue back on behalf of Renee when Harley walked through the lounge from the bathroom, fixing her out of control earrings. 

“Let her come with! That’ll be good for her apprenticeship.” Harley fought for Cass as well, ignoring the looks everyone gave her on her outrageous outfit. 

She wore a silver-studded dress that abruptly stopped at her mid-thigh, with accents of pink and red on her chest. Her hair was down for once and her earrings were a mish-mash of small trinkets. Her lipstick was red and she wore little jewel stickers around her eyes. Typical of Harley. 

“Fine, she can come with but you,” Dinah gestured to Helena, “are explaining to Renee when we get down to the car.” 

Cass excitedly sprung up from the couch and ran towards the door, disappearing with Dinah and Helena, leaving Harley alone in the apartment. 

“Pammy? C’mon let’s go,” she called out, “tonight’s gonna’ be fun!” 

Pamela slowly exited the room, wearing a simple green halter dress, that hugged her body nicely enough for Harley’s breath to catch. 

“Wow.” Harley gawked, scanning her girlfriend. 

Pam moved closer, smiling shyly, placing her hands around Harley’s hips, her lips above the shorter girl’s. 

“Wow yourself.” Pam smiled, before capturing her lips lightly. The kiss deepened quickly, Harley’s hands roaming the red hair of her paramour. 

“Ahem.” Dinah stood at the door, arms crossed, her eyes projecting her annoyance. 

“We need to go now, so stop making out and get down.” Dinah quickly turned her back, shaking her head as the duo giggled lightly. 

***

Walking into Penguin’s club with Ivy’s hand in hers, Harley was still set on having a fun time despite the fact they were on a mission. Ivy was keen too but was a little bit more controlled than Harley, and both of them had to deal with the relentless berating of Renee in their earpieces. 

“You are not here to get shit-faced, you’re here on a mission, do _not _fuck this up.” Montoya sighed, whispering something to Cass.__

__“Relax Grandma, we’re in a club we’re gonna’ have to at least _look _like we wanna’ have fun so we don’t raise suspicions,” Harley called back, moving to order a drink from the bar.___ _

____A couple of minutes of harmless fun had passed, meaning Harley had already downed three vodka shots and was slightly looser than before. Ivy had one shot, reluctantly, and was dancing near Harley making sure she was safe. Renee’s voice piped up on the line._ _ _ _

____“Hello you fucking idiots, look around you and see if you can spot Eli’s guy.” Ivy immediately scanned around the room while dancing on Harley, who seemed to have not heard the command._ _ _ _

____Her eyes found a tall, skinny, white man sitting in a corner, far away from the dancefloor, looking like his eyes were enjoying the many women dancing away their inhibitions. His eyes caught hers and Ivy stiffened up for a second, grabbing Harley’s arm to alert her._ _ _ _

____“I see him,” she said, staring at him and made a point of moving her hips against Harley, knowing that he was looking in their direction._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to him,” she said, “be safe.”_ _ _ _

____Ivy left Harley’s side, noticing her nod before she carried on dancing, casting an occasional look towards Ivy’s direction._ _ _ _

____She sucked a breath in and prepared her body for what she was about to do._ _ _ _

____“Hello there, handsome,” she said, moving towards the dealer whose eyes seemed to rake up her body. She swallowed her disgust._ _ _ _

____“Why hello there,” he said, his accent was rich, entitled and British._ _ _ _

____“You seem to have left your friend on the dance floor over there,” he said, taking a sip of the golden liquid in his glass._ _ _ _

____“Well, she did give me her blessing in coming over here,” Ivy batting her lashes and flashing him a seductive smile. “Want me to go away?”_ _ _ _

____He groaned, placing his arms along the back of the couch, not needing to answer her question._ _ _ _

____Her pheromones were already working their magic as she straddled his lap, “Good, I have a feeling I made the right choice,” she said._ _ _ _

____His eyes were dark, and he smelt of strong cologne that Ivy despised. She wanted to make it quick._ _ _ _

____“You seem like the adventurous type,” he said, placing his one hand on her hip, pushing her down to him. She felt him against her and Ivy truly hated the feeling, wishing it was Harley._ _ _ _

____“What is that supposed to mean?” she asked, cocking her head, letting her red locks fall forward. Her hand travelled up to his chest, noticing a superficial gold necklace._ _ _ _

____“You kiss your girlfriends and come to me,” he said, smirking as he looked up at her._ _ _ _

____“You’re a pretty little thing,” he said, tucking away a soft curl of hers. She wanted to growl at him, she was not little, but she knew she had to carry on. She would have fun showing him how wrong it was of him to undermine her._ _ _ _

____“And you seem big and strong,” her fingers touched his bare chest, already secreting pheromones into his skin. She wanted to poison him, but she knew the piggy would be mad if she did. Playing into the man’s ego would be enough._ _ _ _

____“Why don’t you show me how big and strong you are,” she cut to the chase and closed her lips over his, feeling the prick of his stubble against her mouth as she laced his mouth in poison._ _ _ _

____When she pulled back, she grinned, moving off of him immediately, causing him to whine pathetically. She could kill him right here, and save all the trouble for the Birds, but she remembered that Renee told her that they needed him so that they could locate his bosses’ operation before taking him down. If Eli got word of one his men being sought out and manipulated, he would panic and move._ _ _ _

____“I need a few things from you, sweet pea.” she flopped next to him on the couch, taking the drink from his hand. She downed it quickly, placing it on the table._ _ _ _

____He nodded mindlessly, watching her every move, “I need you to get me a meeting with your boss. Tell him, Poison Ivy is interested in doing some business with him,” she crossed her legs, watching as he fought internally with his loyalty and her toxins._ _ _ _

____“He can contact me through this,” she handed him a small piece of paper with her email on it, “keep this very safe. Otherwise, I’ll find you and make sure these toxins reach your brain,” she smiled evilly._ _ _ _

____She pulled him close, by his chest hairs, and whispered: “Do you understand me, pretty boy?” her words came out as a grunt, “and don’t ever touch a woman like that ever again.”_ _ _ _

____Once she kissed him again, releasing an antidote into his mouth she threw him back onto the couch to recover. She smiled to herself, patting herself on the back mentally, it was an easy job. Why did Harley even need to come? Speaking of, where is Harley?_ _ _ _

____Pam looked around, searching for her clown girl and worry started to bubble inside of her when she could not see her on the dance floor. Nor at the bar. She couldn’t see her anywhere._ _ _ _

____“Renee, I can’t find Harley. Where is she?” Ivy placed her hand against her ear so that she could hear better._ _ _ _

____“Her mic’s been quiet, I don’t know where she is. I think it’s been cut or something-shit.” Renee was frantically cursing at this point and Ivy set out to find her._ _ _ _

____She opened the woman’s bathroom and spotted a few drunken women talking about one of their exes and no Harley._ _ _ _


	9. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so be warned, the following chapter contains some fluff, hurt/comfort and... some smut. some of you were worried about Harley. don't worry, she's... fine i guess? but anyway, i hope you are satisfied <333  
> (also I'm not too sure why certain words aren't being italicised like they're supposed to be. bear with me i have no idea why it's doing that.)

_5 minutes ago ___

__Harley watched Ivy saunter off her to their target, still dancing chaotically. She watched Ivy from the corner of her eye, straddle the man, and she felt a fire grow inside of her. Her and Ivy weren’t on that level just yet and she knew that Ivy was seducing him shallowly but she still felt jealous._ _

__She took a moment to stop her dancing, glancing at them again, this time Ivy was kissing the man and Harley walked away from the dancefloor to the bar. She just needed a minute._ _

__When she sat down at the bar, taking a sip of her martini, she glanced over and saw a smile she wished she would never see again. Green hair brushed back slicker than before._ _

__Joker was there, staring at her from across the bar, sipping his own drink. She felt her heart catch in her throat. The last time she saw the Joker was when he hit her and then threw her out on the street, breaking her heart for the last time._ _

__Her blue eyes found him and there it was again, the sick laughter that drew her in the first time._ _

___The Present ____ _

____Ivy had checked both the women’s bathroom and men’s bathroom and still could not find Harley. She resorted to pathetically asking around if anyone had seen her, all of them either shaking their head or giving her half-assed answers. She moved to the alleyway door to get a better look, and peeked outside._ _ _ _

____“Guys, I can’t find her anywhere,” her voice sounded desperate now, “I don’t kn-” she stopped speaking to her ear when she saw the green hair and the smile. He was playing with her hair, whispering sweet nothings, pressing Harley against the wall. Harley looked scared and confused._ _ _ _

____Ivy seethed as red clouded her vision._ _ _ _

____“Joker.” She said, slamming the door angrily._ _ _ _

____“Oh, hello there little friend,” he said smiling, “did you come to save her?”  
He laughed maniacally, whispering to Harley again, “I told you that you couldn’t stand on your own, Harley.” _ _ _ _

____Ivy moved closer, ready to attack, “get away from her you sick clown,” he chuckled annoyingly again, moving away from her with his hands up.  
“You’ll see how clingy she can be, Red,” he dropped his arms, smiling so widely that it nearly took up his entire face, “and the joke will be on you.” _ _ _ _

____He went back inside without saying another word and Ivy wanted to follow him, she wanted to strangle him, dangle his body from a vine in the ceiling and slice his body into little pieces._ _ _ _

____Harley’s voice came out, tired and hurt, “thanks, Red.”_ _ _ _

____Ivy came close to her, placing her hands on both of her arms, rubbing her soothingly, “Renee said they couldn’t hear you.”_ _ _ _

____Harley smiled sadly, looking towards the ground, “he ripped out my earpiece… sorry.”_ _ _ _

____Pam’s eyes softened, picking her girlfriend’s with her finger under her chin, “there’s nothing to be sorry about Harley.” She kissed her girlfriend’s forehead, feeling her melt into her touch. Harley’s hair was tousled and her lipstick was slightly smeared._ _ _ _

____“Let’s get you back home.”_ _ _ _

____***_ _ _ _

____The ride home was silent as Pam held Harley’s hand. After Pam explained what happened to the Birds and Cass, they understood and Dinah wrapped Harley in her navy jacket. Renee, for once, did not scold her. Cass was silently playing with a swiss army knife, on the other side of Harley._ _ _ _

____Harley was silent too. She did not say anything, and she barely moved. Her whole presence felt empty and that worried Ivy to no end._ _ _ _

____“Good work today,” Renee said, as they dropped the three off, “don’t forget to let us know if he contacts you.”_ _ _ _

____The Birds sped off, and the girlfriends and their apprentice made their way up the stairs to their apartment._ _ _ _

____Cass unlocked the door and greeted Bruce who waited eagerly, laughing as they came in._ _ _ _

____Harley smiled, “Hi Brucey boy,” and pat his rough fur, leading him to sit down next to her on the couch. The hyena had no idea what went down at Penguin’s club, but nonetheless he comforted her as best he could. He licked at her hand before nuzzling into it._ _ _ _

____Cass silently made her way to her room, leaving the two women and the hyena alone together._ _ _ _

____“Do you want some tea Harls?” Pam asked from the kitchen, she was already mixing the hot liquid in two cups, adding a soothing agent to Harley’s mug._ _ _ _

____She came into the room with the two mugs and handed one of them to Harley, who was sitting on the couch, still wrapped in Dinah’s jacket. Ivy sat down beside her, placing her mug on the coffee table, smiling at Bruce slightly when he sniffed at the steaming mug._ _ _ _

____Without a second thought, Ivy wrapped an arm around Harley’s frame, pulling her into her body, radiating her own heat to keep her warm. She kissed her blonde head, rubbing circles against her side._ _ _ _

____They sat like that in complete silence, except for the soft laughter and shuffling of Bruce under their feet. Pam closed her eyes, laying her head gently on top of Harley’s taking in her candy floss scent._ _ _ _

____“Red?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, pretty girl?” Pam’s voice was sweet and caring, and it made Harley feel warmer._ _ _ _

____Harley moved from under Pam, grabbing her by the neck and placed a fervent kiss against her lips. Pam was surprised at first but then leaned into the kiss, allowing Harley to take the lead._ _ _ _

____Harley pulled her closer, sliding her hands from Pam’s neck to her hair, pushing her lips further into her while her hand drifted down Pam’s back, pulling her closer. They separated for a second only to have Harley pull her back in, causing Pam to lick against her lips lightly and cup Harley’s face._ _ _ _

____Pam’s tongue brushed against Harley’s, eliciting a slightly open mouth whimper from the blonde which sparked something in Pam. Then Pam tasted salt and pulled back to see the tears running down Harley’s face._ _ _ _

____“Baby, what’s wrong?” she asked, cupping both her hands around Harley’s face now. She wiped away the running tear, looking into the darker blue eyes._ _ _ _

____“Pam… just…” Harley paused, closing her eyes to grab one of Pam’s hands between hers, placing it on her pale thigh. Pam breathed unsteadily, looking into Harley’s glistening eyes._ _ _ _

____“Please Pamela,” Harley begged, before lunging at her green neck, kissing her way from her throat to her jaw, nibbling at the pulse point._ _ _ _

____Pam growled lowly and understood, ripping Harley away from her neck and kissing her fiercely and hungrily. Harley melted against her, and she shifted so that the blonde’s thighs hugged her waist. Harley pulled back and rocked against Pam momentarily, her hot breathy groan against Pam’s face. The green woman tilted her head to pepper kisses on Harley’s jawline, igniting a fire in the paler girls chest as she ground against Pam._ _ _ _

____“Pam, take me to the bedroom or I’ll explode.” Harley’s plea was met with a quick shift of weight and Pam was carrying her towards Harley’s bedroom, throwing her on the bed so that she could close the door. Pam turned back and spotted Harley laying down against the bed, her elbows supported her so she could sit up and her legs were bent at the knee but clamped together. She could see her chest heave at the adrenaline coursing through her veins, her hair was wild against the pale moonlight streaming in from the window._ _ _ _

____Pam’s eyes locked, moving slowly and sensually towards the bed, crawling over Harley as her hips were between Harley’s legs. She could feel the heat from there and smirked as Harley’s hips bucked up against her, seeking friction._ _ _ _

____She placed both arms to Harley’s side and leant down to kiss Harley again, pulling her in and drawing out her desire. She nipped at Harley’s bottom lip, grinding slowly against her, feeling her shiver._ _ _ _

____“I want this dress off of you,” Pam whispered, moving her hands to Harley’s thighs, slipping the hem of the dress further up._ _ _ _

____Ivy moved backwards, letting Harley sit up and unzip herself from the dress, pulling down the fabric to reveal a black bra that made Ivy’s mouth water. Harley laid back down and jutted her hips up so Ivy could remove the dress from her body and take in her full beauty._ _ _ _

____Harley’s body was adorned in little tattoo’s and her skin ate up the light. Her back arched slightly, pushing her chest out, looking at Pamela’s face with need. Pam wanted to take her time to drink up the beauty of Harley Quinn. Her eyes roamed down to her waist and saw the matching black thong that Harley wore, causing the green woman to let out a sigh._ _ _ _

____“Red.” Harley’s verbalisation pulled Ivy out from her daze and she pounced back onto Harley, diving into her neck as she groaned. Her hands ghosted over Harley’s breast lightly, not wanting to jump in too soon, feeling the fabric lightly. That drove Harley crazy and she took it upon herself to move her hand over her bra roughly and applied pressure to Pamela’s hand._ _ _ _

____Pam pulled back again, looking at their hands over Harley’s bra._ _ _ _

____“Do you want me to-?”_ _ _ _

____“Please.”_ _ _ _

____Pam began to kiss from Harley’s throat, all the way to her chest, lingering at the spillage before pulling down one of the cups to free a nipple. Her lips danced across her skin before lightly brushing against Harley’s pert nipple, her tongue lapping small light circles on the tip. Harley arched, pushing her chest into the woman’s mouth, her hands roughing through the red hair in front of her. Ivy’s tongue sent shockwaves down between her legs and she instinctively rubbed her bottom half against one of Ivy’s thighs, causing both of them to moan._ _ _ _

____“Pammy, that feels really good but it sucks that you’re clothed right now.” Harley sighed out, pulling Ivy’s face towards hers. Ivy smirked before straightening back up, making sure to grind against Harley’s centre one last time before pulling at the hem of her dress._ _ _ _

____Harley’s hands found themselves on Pam’s luscious thighs and Ivy curled into Harley, kissing her._ _ _ _

____“Help me get this off Harley,” she said against her lips, closing her eyes as Harley pulled at the fabric impatiently. When Pam’s red lacy underwear was exposed, Harley suck in a breath as her hands danced just above the fabric. Ivy whimpered, realising how wet she was for Harley and bucked her hips for any contact. Harley chuckled and continued to pull the halter dress off, revealing the matching red bralette and god Ivy was pushing her hips against hers now._ _ _ _

____Quickly, pinning Ivy down beneath her she kissed down to Ivy’s chest, matching the little patterns on the bralette with her tongue. Pam’s breath came in quick gasps, as she felt Harley’s tongue through the fabric._ _ _ _

____Green hands wandered down Harley’s back, cupping her ass, forcing her to grind down against Pam’s thigh. Harley moaned softly, looking back at Pam’s green orbs from her chest._ _ _ _

____Pam took that moment to switch positions, locking Harley into place under her as she put more pressure at Harley’s centre._ _ _ _

____She quickly resumed her position at Harley’s breasts, this time sucking in the nipple and licking with more purpose, producing shudders from underneath her. She loved the way Harley responded to her touch._ _ _ _

____Her mouth descended to Harley’s waist, placing small open-mouthed kisses against her stomach, rubbing her arms up Harley’s legs. Pam’s hands massaged Harley’s thigh muscles as she pulled them further apart, kissing lower and lower. Harley shivered under Pam’s touch, closing her eyes and waiting._ _ _ _

____Pamela shifted and kissed up her beautiful inner thighs, twice on each side, lingering near her clothed centre. She bit down gently there, leaving a small mark to blossom and eliciting a whimper from Harley who was growing wetter and wetter each second._ _ _ _

____Finally, Pam’s hands stilled at the elastic of Harley’s thong, looking up to Harley’s face for permission. Harley smiled, using her elbows to sit up again, and said: “Yes Pammy, you can take it off.” That moment was sweet and filled Harley up with warmth before the cool air hit her pussy._ _ _ _

____Ivy threw the damp underwear aside, finally seeing Harley spread out for her, centre dripping wet. An overwhelming hunger took over and Pam fought back the urge to take her apart mercilessly.  
She kissed up Harley’s right thigh, placing it on her shoulder as she drew closer. _ _ _ _

____“Pamela please.” Harley moaned out, wanting Pam’s tongue on her._ _ _ _

____“Let me enjoy this view first,” Ivy winked before disappearing between the blonde’s legs._ _ _ _

____The first lick was experimental, causing Harley to let out a tiny gasp, her hands finding their way to Pam’s hair. Pam continued to lick lightly with her tongue, gripping onto Harley’s hips to keep them still. She adored the way the blonde’s body reacted to such a light touch, seeking out more from the redhead._ _ _ _

____Pam then applied more pressure, keeping her tongue flat against Harley’s clit causing Harley to arch her back and moan out loud. Pam kept the pressure on clit, flicking her tongue against her in different patterns._ _ _ _

____“Pam… fuck…” Harley moaned out, gripping Ivy’s hair tighter as her climax began to build._ _ _ _

____At that, Pam moved so that her fingers teased the outside of Harley’s entrance, her fingers immediately getting slick. Harley’s hips were moving uncontrollably into Pam’s mouth, her mouth throwing out cries that sent shivers down to Pam’s core._ _ _ _

____Pam pumped a finger inside of Harley, complimenting the rhythm she made with her tongue._ _ _ _

____“Shit… you’re gonna’ make me come like that Pammy.” Ivy drank in the words Harley threw out during her ecstasy, loving how she lost control just for her._ _ _ _

____Harley’s hips rocked erratically for a few seconds before Pam felt Harley tighten around her fingers, she kept overstimulating Harley forcing her to let out high pitched moans as she came for Pam._ _ _ _

____Pam kissed Harley’s shaking thighs and kissed up her sweaty body sweetly before laying down next to her. Harley was panting, still trying to get her bearings as she came back down to earth._ _ _ _

____“Wow,” she panted out, “if I knew you were that good at that, I would’ve done this a long time ago.” Harley chuckled._ _ _ _

____Pam smiled, moving a few stray blonde hairs from her girlfriend’s face, “are you feeling okay, pretty girl?”_ _ _ _

____Harley nodded, pulling Pam close to her, “much more than okay.”_ _ _ _

____She pulled Pamela’s lips to hers, at first thanking her for giving her a wonderful orgasm, and then she set out to even the score._ _ _ _

____Pam gasped as Harley flipped their position, spreading Pam’s legs as she kissed her roughly._ _ _ _

____“Pammy cakes, I’m gonna’ have to take this bralette off…” Harley giggled against her lips, pulling at the fabric of Pam’s bralette._ _ _ _

____The redhead smirked before lifting her arms up while Harley lifted the garment over her head, exposing her chest to the cool air. In no time, her nipples were hard again and Harley was starting her attack on them. She started by kissing down her sternum and running her hands along Pam’s waist, knowing that her senses would be overwhelmed by all these soft touches. Then she proceeded to lightly trace her lips around her left nipple, while her hand came up to massage the right._ _ _ _

____Pam let out a deep sigh that turned into a groan as Harley’s tongue stuck out to lick at the hardened nub and her fingers tweaked the other. The green woman arched her back into the pale woman’s body and huffed out when Harley pulled away. Harley then winked up at her before switching her mouth to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment while massaging the left one this time._ _ _ _

____“Harley,” Pam’s hips bucked up against her, and Harley’s eyes found hers as her tongue lapped across the expanse of her breast. Pam nearly combusted at the mere sight of Harley’s tongue on her breast, looking up at her like that._ _ _ _

____Harley’s hands slid down to ghost over Ivy’s underwear, causing her to inhale deeply. Harley released Pam’s nipple, exposing the wet skin to the cool air, and travelled up to bury her head into Pam’s neck. She kissed up from her pulse point, stopping to nibble at the edge of her ear and whisper._ _ _ _

____“God, you’re so wet for me.” Harley rubbed the wet fabric that covered Ivy’s mound, producing a moan from the taller woman._ _ _ _

____Harley did not want to waste any time and pushed the underwear to the side, rubbing her exposed clit. Pam’s nails lightly scraped against Harley’s back, causing the blonde to growl slightly._ _ _ _

____“Do you want me inside of you, Pamela?” Harley asked her face inches from Pam’s.  
Pam couldn’t help let out a whimper, then her face went red and Harley giggled at that. Vulnerability is not weakness. _ _ _ _

____“Please Harley,” her voice came out needy, bucking her hips up again._ _ _ _

____Harley smiled and slid a finger inside of Pam, marvelling at how her finger slid inside with no trouble at all, and God that turned her on even more. Pam moaned, this time scratching a little harder down Harley’s back. Harley stilled her hand, moving her thumb to rub against Pam’s clit gently._ _ _ _

____Pam wanted - no she needed - more._ _ _ _

____“Harley, please fuck me.” Ivy let out an exasperated whimper, reaching for Harley’s hand that was in between her green-tinted thighs._ _ _ _

____Harley’s eyes grew even darker and Pam swore she saw her pupils dilate to the biggest size she’s ever seen them at. Harley began to thrust her hand hard and slow into Pam, drawing out moans at every stroke._ _ _ _

____“More.”_ _ _ _

____Harley added another finger, crashing her lips into Pam’s as she kissed her hard, her tongue exploring. Harley’s thrusts became faster and Pam’s moans started to erupt from deep within her throat, rising in pitch._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, fuck. Oh… Harl.” Ivy’s walls started to tighten as she broke the kiss, needing air and space to moan._ _ _ _

____Harley started to stroke her two fingers inside of Pam, curling them against her walls, pumping them fast._ _ _ _

____“Shit… yes, yes, yes…” Harley loved how vocal Pam was, she smirked and giggled at how her breath hitched with each movement. She lost herself in the symphony of noises that were sung by the plant goddess._ _ _ _

____When Pam came, her nails scratched down Harley’s back almost as hard as her orgasm hit her. She was reduced to a puddled mess of whimpers and Harley’s name falling off her lips._ _ _ _

____Harley placed a soft kiss against the redhead’s cheek, removing her hand from between them and laying in Pam’s arms. The green woman’s chest heaved with pleasure and Harley was surprised when she started to laugh to slightly. Harley joined in too and they both laughed as they relaxed into each other. Their laughter faded into silence._ _ _ _

____“I’ve been thinking about that for a long time,” Pam admitted while stroking Harley’s hair.  
“Ya’ have?” Harley smiled up at her, her body was soft and languid on Pam’s and Pam loved the feeling of their skin touching. She smiled back. _ _ _ _

____“Yes I have, but I didn’t want to rush you into anything.” Pam’s fingers moved through Harley’s hair and stroked her cheekbone lightly, tracing over the tattooed heart._ _ _ _

____“You’re a softie,” Harley giggled, “who knew Poison Ivy could be such-a’ softie.”_ _ _ _

____Pamela rolled her eyes, lightly tapping her hand against Harley’s cheek. Harley always had a way of playing with humour. Her green eyes dismissed the situation quickly and focused on the vast blue oceans in front of her._ _ _ _

____“How are you feeling, Harley?” her voice was soft again._ _ _ _

____Harley shifted and placed an arm over Ivy’s chest, her finger dipping into the ridges of her green collarbone._ _ _ _

____“I feel much better… but I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it just yet,” Harley tried to hide her shame but Ivy understood, kissing the heart on her cheek._ _ _ _

____“Then let’s get some sleep.”_ _ _ _

____Harley smiled gratefully at the redhead before reaching down to pull the blanket over them. Ivy smelt like lemongrass again._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____3 years ago_ _ _ _

____Harleen was exhausted, she had been exhausted for such a long time that it became her new norm. She had taken Ivy’s advice about using the Valer...Valerian?? Whatever that plant root was called so that she could sleep on some nights. She was only able to get her hands on a small amount and she had used it all up already, it was slightly expensive since she had to order it online and she did have to pay off her student loans. She briefly wondered if Ivy were given the freedom whether she would allow the sleepless doctor to use some of her plant life._ _ _ _

____Ivy was opening up. Harleen would’ve used the metaphor of a beautiful bud finally blooming, revealing the gorgeous flower that was in the making but she knew Pam _hated_ her plant puns. (Even though she saw her smile at them a couple of times.) _ _ _ _

____Anyways, Pam was doing good. She was pleasant for Harleen to visit and if Harleen could see right, she was almost always looking forward to sitting and talking with her._ _ _ _

____The Joker was another story, he still consumed her thoughts and left her reeling after every visit. Ivy could notice the changes within the doctor, and how she’d brush them away. _Maybe she needs therapy too.__ _ _ _

______Nonetheless, every time Harleen would visit Pamela it would start to feel like two people just talking, catching up and laughing. (Harleen was even allowed to call Ivy by her actual name.)_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You gotta’ hickey there Harls.” Pamela mused, pointing her green finger to her own neck.  
Harleen had managed to lower the amount of restriction Ivy had on their visit. That doctor was a miracle. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Harleen moved her hand to her neck, pressing down to feel the pain from the small bruised spot, blushing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So you’re clearly fucking someone,” Ivy mused, crossing her right leg over her left, her one eyebrow raised cockily._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harleen could feel her face become red, matching the hair of her patient._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ivy, that is highly inappropriate.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ivy smirked again, “so you are getting some?” Harleen glared at her, her eyes narrowing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, I don’t judge Harls, you gotta’ get that urge out somewhere. Scientifically speaking, sex is really good for getting-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ivy!” Harleen stood up from her chair quickly, and Ivy was pretty sure she felt the wind from the action against her legs._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s enough.” Harleen’s eyes were locked on her, her face stern. The string inside of her was being pulled further and further, but it would not snap just yet._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ivy felt taken aback, scanning over the Doctor warily. She crossed her arms and sat back against her chair, choosing not to retaliate because she could see that Harley’s blue eyes looked charged and more alive, and not in a good way._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a moment, Harleen sat back down, straightening her coat while she cleared her throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then she smiled, in a way that gave Pam a chill that ran up her spine to strangle her by the throat. This smile wasn’t Harleen’s. It was… broken and forced. She didn’t know whether to feel heartbroken for the woman, or afraid._ _ _ _ _ _

______Looking back, Ivy could realise that it was the beginning of Harleen Quinzel’s end and the rise of Harley Quinn._ _ _ _ _ _

_______You could’ve saved her. _________


	10. Inbox (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapters again today just because I feel like it. Thank you for all the support on the last chapter :)  
> Also stuff does get kinda' heavy in here. Brace yourselves.   
> (Again, it's important that the italics is right in this fic and for SOME REASON ao3 doesn't wanna italicise some words :( I've been trying to see what's wrong but wow I am about to lose my mind.

Harley woke up before Pam, which never happens. She didn’t know why she woke up before her paramour but she was glad she did, for Pam was still asleep next to her. They fell asleep bare and cold under Harley’s yellow blanket, and now they were separate but still magnetised to each other. 

Harley exhaled softly, staring at Pam’s sleeping form. She reached out to move Pam’s arm and placed it around her as she scooted closer. Pam instinctively snuggled into her, laying her head on Harley’s chest. There was a soft groan from Harley’s chest as Bruce began to scratch at their closed door. 

“Go feed the baby,” Ivy mumbled into pale skin and Harley giggled. Pam was adorable when she was tired and saying things without much thought.

Harley gently slid out of the bed, laughing again at how Pam groaned at the loss of something to warm up to. She could not believe this was her life. 

Before heading towards her bedroom door, Harley slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top, they clashed with each other but Harley had no care for that. She opened the door to let Bruce inside, he spent the night by himself and probably went to go bother Cass for someone to sleep next to. He chuckled loudly before running in and jumping on Harley’s bed, crushing Pam. 

“For fuck sake,” Pam was annoyed at the scruffy weight pressing on her and the tongue that licked against her face. 

Harley pounced on the bed soon after, “get her Brucey!” before falling victim to Bruce’s licks as well. 

Pam sat up, rubbing her eyes and wiping her face, the blanket fell down from her chest and Harley quickly covered Bruce’s eyes. 

“No peeking Brucey boy, that is for me to do!” Pam laughed out loud, swatting Harley’s side. 

After Pam borrowed one of Harley’s oversized shirts and disappeared to her room to find a pair of underwear the two entered the kitchen where Cass was eating her cereal with her headphones in. She looked tired and annoyed, more than usual, that was kind of her default.  
When she spotted the two she ripped out her headphones and started to list her complaints. 

“Listen, I don’t care what the two of you do but you were so fucking loud that I had to pump my music up to the max just to fall asleep. My brain is still developing and you have definitely scarred me!” 

Pam and Harley stood still like they were the two teenagers and Cass was the adult. 

“God, I wish you never fucking kidnapped me,” Cass huffed out, shoving her bowl into the sink. 

“I’m going to the park.”

It was all silent until Harley piped up, “you better be back before dark, kid!” watching Cass slam the front door, disappearing again. 

Harley moved around the kitchen, looking for a clean bowl, not wanting to wash the dishes that were piling up. They really needed to invest in a dish-washer. Or just steal one, but that would take a lot of lugging around. 

Pamela reached into the cupboard, fishing out two clean bowls and handing them to Harley. The blonde was set on pouring out two bowls of cereal when she eyed Dinah’s jacket on the couch. 

“Hey Red, don’t forget you should check if that drug guy emailed you,” Harley called out, noticing that Pam had disappeared to try and find her phone. 

Her phone was shoved in between the cushions of the couch and Pam pulled it out checking all the messages on her lock screen. She didn’t read any of the ones from Montoya because they were all just her continuously telling her to check her email. 

There was one new email in her inbox, her thumb hovered over it before calling for Harley. 

“Harley, come over here. I think it’s from Eli,” Harley moved over quickly, holding the two bowls of cereal, looking at Ivy’s screen over her shoulder. 

“If someone sends ya’ an email, they can’t make your phone explode right?” Harley pondered and then giggled at the image of a man checking his emails and then immediately exploding. If it were true then she has got to learn that one. 

Pamela rolled her eyes and took the bowl from Harley’s hand, sitting down on the couch. She crossed her legs to sit in a lotus position and set the bowl between her legs. She tapped the email from a seemingly random generated email address. 

_” Dear Poison Ivy._

_I see that you have expressed interest in working with me, I must say that is quite a daring move for a woman such as yourself. But you are the infamous plant murderess after all, so I should not be too surprised._

_I am flattered that you seek my services.  
A time and place have been set. I ask that you be punctual as my time is of the utmost importance. _

_1 attachment._

_Eli Brown.” ___

__Pam scoffed at the sheer narcissism in one email, showing the screen to Harley. The clown girl laughed at the fact that he called Ivy a plant murderess and undermined the power that she truly had. That was a grave mistake._ _

__Whoever had written the email had provided the coordinates to a secret location with the date and time next to it._ _

__“We should tell the birdies,” Harley said, shovelling the Fruit Loops into her mouth._ _

__Pamela nodded, opening the group-chat that they were all on. It was Harley’s idea and she named the group chat accordingly, with a string of random emojis alluding to acts of violence, nudity and sexual pleasure. ( _“What? It’s a fucking fabulous name! No one will suspect us.” _)___ _

____Ivy’s green fingers typed the message, “ _Eli sent me coordinates. Saturday, at 4 pm. Think it’s by the old pier. _”___ _ _ _

______Almost immediately, there was a grey bubble being formed by Renee._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Good. We’ll discuss how we’ll approach it on Friday. _”__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pam placed her phone on the coffee table, deciding to dig into the cereal that had turned slightly soggy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________3 years ago ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ivy awoke to screams, sirens and loud banging. At first, she thought maybe Killer Croc was having a tantrum but that quickly dismissed by the few patients running past her window. She regretted looking too long at the window for one of them was already naked, running down the halls. She cringed as she stood up and went closer to the glass. A red light was flashing continuously as numerous criminals ran through the hallway, screaming out in joy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Someone must’ve done some real damage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Looking to the floor she saw a bloody and beaten guard on the floor, giggling to herself. That was the first little piggy. She was glad that he was done for, but was slightly disappointed that she couldn’t enjoy the act herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Placing her hands against the thick glass she scanned the already opened cells of other patients, her face turning into an upset frown as no one bothered to wake her up or at least open her door for her. She searched as hard as she could, scanning for any plant life she could manipulate. Then Edward Nigma was bounding down the halls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hey! Edward! Can you do me a favour and get me the fuck out of this incubator?” she banged against the class, watching Riddler smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Riddle me th-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You better shut the fuck up, you deformed leprechaun!” Ivy shouted at him, and he shuddered backwards, stepping in some of the guard’s pooling blood._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Use that piggy’s baton and knock out the keypad so I can open the door.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Edward did as instructed and soon Poison Ivy was out of her glass cage, stretching into the red light cascading against her green skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Edward looked at her expectantly, waiting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ivy deadpanned at him, “what’re you looking at, Lucky Charms? Get lost.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Edward shook his head and ran down the corridor. Ivy’s hate for humanity knows no bounds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Walking towards the elevator, she clicked the button causing it to open. The interior was covered in bloodstains and even had two dead guards on the floor, lying face down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She sauntered in, pressed the ground floor button, and folded her arms, waiting for it to arrive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When it opened, she was delighted to see a portrait of anarchy. The receptionist was tied up in his chair, nervously moaning as Victor Zsas played with a knife against his face. It was a little too messy and psychopathic for Ivy’s taste but she respected it nonetheless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She was about to exit the building quickly when she heard muffled screams coming from a short hallway to her left. She recognised the pitch and immediately jumped to defence. There were no plants around except for the fake plastic ones kept at reception and Ivy cursed. She clenched her fist and then an idea struck her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She turned to walk quickly out of the doors, breathing in the midnight air before kneeling down to greet the grass beneath her. Sparing pleasantries, she felt revived and alive, as large vines erupted from the ground. One of them offered her a seat and took her to the windows that were next to the doors of Arkham. Scanning them she quickly found the one where the cries were coming from and she shuddered when she heard a maniacal laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________The things I do for you Harls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She peered in through the window and was horrified to see Harleen strapped down to a gurney, shaking as the clown prince of madness stood over her. She had a leather belt in her mouth and it looked he had just got done electrocuting her with massive ECT machines. The blonde was a writhing and shaking mess as he stood over her, smiling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ivy, blinded by rage, motioned for a vine to punch through the glass window, knocking out the two goons that stood guard for him. She lithely climbed through the window, and spat out: “That’s enough now Joker.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Joker tilted his head and smiled at her, “Why hello there Poison Ivy,” the emphasis placed on her villain name made her eyes narrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Are you here for playtime too?” he inquired, laughing at how Harleen’s whimpering had died down. “Isn’t it funny?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ivy swallowed, moving closer, ready to string him up from the roof like a butchered sheep, “I _said _that is _enough. _”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Harleen, still shivering, piped up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Don’t worry Pamela, Mistah’ J is just helping me see the joke.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ivy couldn’t believe her eyes, nor her ears. The man just tried to _kill her _. Attempted to fry her brain.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Joker turned back to Ivy, pushing her roughly back into the counter, “see? We’re all fine here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Suddenly, it all made sense to Ivy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Him? _You were fucking the Joker, Harleen?” _Seriously? Him of all people? You didn’t even _try _Tinder?”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Harleen was the one who giggled now, high pitched and animated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yeah. I guess the cats outta’ the bag!” She laughed at her own nonsensical joke and the green-haired man laughed along too. Whatever the juice did to her brain was horrifying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Two vines flew in to strangle the man but before they could reach him, a pair of surgical scissors met the hip of Ivy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You weren’t invited to the party.” Joker scowled as Pamela yelped out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She would’ve fought back, she would’ve wrung him out like a cloth on a washing line. But she couldn’t, for some stupid reason._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Joker freed the weak Harleen from the gurney, holding her bridal style._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He smiled down at her, watching how her eyes dilated for him. Then his face switched suddenly and threw her to the floor, next to Ivy. He walked out in silence, yelling to his goons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Jay! Jay!” Harlen called out, her hand grabbing at air when she saw him disappear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________In a whirlwind, he was gone and she sat up, wincing at the bruise forming at her side.  
She cast a look to Ivy who was laying on the floor, blinking labouriously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Shit, Red.” Harleen, pulled her body to hers, pulling out the scissors and took off her coat to place over the small wound to stop the bleeding. Ivy sat silently, not even acknowledging the new nickname._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Ivy wasn’t weak or anything, she was just shocked. Finally, after about two minutes of Harleen rambling, she spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“What the actual fuck is wrong with you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Harleen stopped, glaring at the green woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“What did you do?” Ivy stood up slowly, cornering Harleen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“He needed help.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Of course he fucking does he’s the Joker.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The blue-eyed woman let out an angry breath, ready to defend herself, but Pam cut her off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You know what? I don’t even have time for this, I’m getting out of here. Good luck keeping your job _Doctor Quinzel.”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Ivy exited out the window ( _She does know there’s a door right? _) letting her vines carry her down. Harleen watched as the redhead walked away, her shoulders were strong as she moved quickly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The doctor, or what was left of a doctor, looked towards the gurney where she was a few minutes ago. She now only had one thing on her mind, and that would be her downfall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	11. Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cass and Harley go through some rough times in this one. More so on Harley's side, but Ivy is there. Stuff gets pretty heavy in this one too, more so than the last chapter. When i was writing this, my heart was aching for Harley. There's some heat at the very start so... enjoy that I guess?

“Oh my God Ivy.” Harley moaned out, pulling the redhead’s hair roughly. 

They were in their kitchen, arguing over whether Pamela or Harley’s room would become the spare room. Then the argument turned into whether the spare room would be considered a spare room or an extension of the apartment that would be Ivy’s small laboratory. It was Pamela who had enough of Harley’s insane logic and pushed her against the kitchen counter, kissing her with vigour. When Harley was pushed up onto the counter, her shorts were quickly discarded and Pam fucked her with her tongue and fingers thoroughly. 

Harley’s back was warm against the cool surface of the kitchen counter and one of her legs was over Pam’s shoulder. Pam was viciously alternating between licking, sucking and rubbing her mouth against Harley’s clit. Her fingers were inside of her, stroking her walls as she thrust her arm against her. All that she heard were the high pitched cries and wet noises coming from Harley. 

The acid bleached woman, arched her back as she sat up, moving her hips to meet Pam’s tongue and fingers. 

“Pam, fuck me like that. Yes, yes, fuck, I’m gonna - yes,” Harley’s words were incoherent and laced with overwhelming pleasure. She came with shudders breaking out in her body, and a scream ripped through the kitchen as she felt Pam’s tongue continue to lick at her while she rode her orgasm. 

She fell back against the counter, heavily panting, not wanting to move at all. 

“Shit… Pammy you can have the spare room be your little green room I don’t care, you can have whatever you want.” She panted out, closing her eyes as small shock waves still ran through her body. 

Ivy removed herself from Harley’s waist and chuckled as she kissed her thigh lovingly, “it’s called a greenhouse babe.” Ivy moved to pick up Harley’s shorts off the floor, sliding it on over Harley’s legs. It was like dressing a noodle and she couldn’t help but smile at how she reduced Harley to a writhing mess. 

“And for it to be a greenhouse it has to be made of glass or clear material… so I guess it’ll be a makeshift greenhouse for now.” Pamela said, pulling Harley up to kiss her softly. 

Pamela did grow up in a wealthy environment, but being with Harley in their little apartment, being gay and doing crime was something she would never trade-off

The door swung open suddenly and Cass walked in, slamming the door as quickly as it opened. She made no eye contact with the two women and made her way to her room. There was something about her that worried both the girlfriends, normally Cass would point a snarky remark at them or at least say hello to Bruce but instead, her energy seemed to be heavy and low. There were soft tears running down her face.

Harley looked at Pam, who helped Harley off of the counter. 

“Should… should I go check on her?” Pam asked, not really knowing what to do. 

Harley nodded, rushing to get out the emergency hot chocolate and three cups. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right there I’m gonna’ make us some hot chocolate.” 

Pam smiled sweetly at how Harley softened up to Cass. Granted there were times where they would clash and Harley would hate having her around but there were times where Harley put the agenda down and genuinely cared for Cass. Pam thought it might be because Harley understood that Cass being a product of the foster system would come with its burdens and other times it might be because Harley actually liked having the kid around, and Pam didn’t mind it either. 

As Pam walked towards Cassandra’s door, which was adorned with various stickers and drawings, she heard soft sobbing coming from the other side. She placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it slowly and peaking in. Her heart broke when she saw Cass sitting on her bed, crying into her arms. 

Usually, Ivy would never do such an action unprovoked but she felt like Cass needed it. She sat down next to the girl, causing a sink in the bed, alerting Cass that someone was there. The sobbing girl didn’t budge and continued to weep into her hands harder, sniffing as the tears formed a wet spot on her jacket. Ivy’s arms moved to Cass’s back, attempting to rub it comfortingly. 

“There there. It’s alright.” Pam said awkwardly and Cass lifted her head from her hands, wiping her face as best as she could. Her body was shaking slightly and Ivy squeezed her shoulder lightly. 

“You wanna’ talk about it?” Ivy felt beyond awkward in the situation but Cass didn’t really seem to notice, all she did was sniffle once more. She didn’t answer Pam’s question but the green woman did not mind at all. 

Harley came bursting in, juggling three mugs of hot chocolate. She stopped before Cass’s bed and pouted when she saw the tear-stained face. 

“Aw kid… what happened to ya’?” Harley placed the first warm cup in the smaller girl’s hands, sitting down in front of her. She handed over Ivy’s cup while Cass began to explain. 

“When I was walking around the mall I saw someone I used to know… We were kinda’ friends when we were younger. She got adopted before I did and never really came back. I was kinda’ jealous that she got a good home but I guess I was also happy for her.” Cass took a pause, gathering a breath as she looked at the slowly swirling marshmallows in her hot chocolate. 

“When I saw her she was with some of her new friends… I said hello but she took a while to recognise me. Then I saw the sympathy in her eyes… and the disgust in her friend’s eyes too. She got the perfect life with a good family and good friends and I got stuck in the system. And now I’m in the care of two criminals, with pick-pocketing as one of my only skills. It’s not fair.” 

Pam and Harley looked at each other sadly and almost as if on cue, a voice spoke in the back of Harley’s mind. 

“You know kid, there are a lot of things you can do besides pick-pocketing. Those prissy kids must be so bored with their lives that they _wish _they had as much of a fun and action-packed life like you do.” Harley extended her forefinger and held Cass by the shoulder with her other hand.__

__“And yeah, you live with two villains, who also happen to be two of the most badass women in Gotham. Fuck those little shits… who else could say they _blew up _Roman Sionis? Not them!”___ _

____Cass smiled slightly at Harley’s words and Pam cleared her throat._ _ _ _

____“Yeah… what she said. Cassandra, you are a very intelligent kid and you’re tough. I know it must be hard to be without any sense of parental figures in your life, but for what it is worth you _do _totally have two badasses by your side. And three other do-gooders too.” Pamela smiled, placing a green hand over the girl’s knuckles.___ _ _ _

______“I think you should go to school Cassy,” Harley said, sipping at her hot chocolate._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cass immediately grimaced, “why in the world would I want that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“School can be kinda’ boring and tedious, but it gets ya’ places. How do you think Pammy and I got our PhD’s?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yet you still became criminals living in a shabby apartment and both got thrown into Arkham.” Cass deadpanned._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then she paused, “I’ll think about it…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harley smiled like the cat from Alice in Wonderland and clinked cups with the kid._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ivy excitedly got up from the bed, “hey I have something that might cheer you up!” she quickly disappeared from Cass’s room, walking down the hallway quickly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harley giggled and raised her eyebrows at Cass, “it’s probably going to be a plant. Just smile and thank her.” Cass nodded, laughing softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______True to Harley’s prediction Pamela came back with a small bag of seeds. It wasn’t a plant but those seeds were going to be._ _ _ _ _ _

______She placed the small packet in Cass’s lap. It was a brown colour with pictures of yellow flowers sprouting happily._ _ _ _ _ _

______“These are Solidago. Also known as Goldenrods. It’s a means of encouragement…” Pam bit her lip, hoping the gift would be enough._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Harley was right, you were gonna’ give me some plant stuff.” Cass laughed, causing Pam’s face to falter slightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank you, Pam.” Cass smiled, picking up the small bag._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s Ivy.” Pamela huffed out in annoyance. Only Harley had a special pass for calling her Pam._ _ _ _ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______After Cass was feeling better and Ivy had ended the fifteen-minute lecture on how to successfully look after the Goldenrods, the two were in Harley’s room gazing out the window. The view was suboptimal and they were looking at the dead and broken street down below. Little HQ was flourishing in the soft sunlight. Harley wrapped her arms around Ivy’s waist, hugging her from behind. Her face was buried in red locks, taking in Pam’s scent for the day. She smelt sweeter today and it reminded her of a peach._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks for helping Cass out,” Harley said, kissing the green shoulder softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pam closed her eyes held one of the pale hands that circled her waist, sighing contently._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I still can’t believe she willingly became your apprentice.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, I am a great mentor.” Harley pulled away and smacked Pamela’s ass lightly, causing a fruitful giggle to erupt out of the redhead._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is that so?” Ivy turned out, pulling Harley back into her body._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harley kissed her sweetly, smiling against the green lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rapid knocking interrupted their makeout session, Pamela groaning as Harley was just about to slip her delicious fingers up her shirt. Harley kissed her green cheek, winking to her pout before walking towards the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______She opened it to thin air and stared at the wall of the neighbouring apartment. She cocked her head, looked around carefully and then yelled: “You little ding-dong ditchers chose the wrong fucking house!” She stepped forward, ready to sniff out the unsuspecting victim when she felt something under her barefoot._ _ _ _ _ _

______She looked down and saw a paper envelope on the floor, it was pink and unnecessarily fancy. Next to it was a rose. She bent down to pick the envelope up, eyeing the outside and every corner. Nothing was written on it except for _Harley Quinn. _She took the envelope and red flower inside, closing the door lightly. She thought that maybe Pamela had set this up since the rose would make sense.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Opening the mysterious envelope, she pulled out a card that had only a few words written on it, yet they still managed to break her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Missing you. Love J.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Missing her? Did he miss her? Well clearly so. The rose must be a consolation gift, that’s sweet of him. No, Harley, he doesn’t miss you, he doesn’t love you. But he said ‘Love J’. Surely- no, he doesn’t love you. But he misses you, and he might love you. The rose is sweet. No. Yes. Love you. No. Jay. Jay. Jay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her mind was swirling and she held onto the card, squeezing it within her fingertips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Harley, who was that?” Pam rounded the corner and spotted Harley in her catatonic state._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Harl?” Silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Harley, what is that?” Pamela moved quickly to tug the cardboard away from her girlfriend’s hands. She read it over then looked to the fallen rose on the ground. She gritted her teeth as she said, “He couldn’t even give you a real fucking rose he gave you a fucking plastic one, that motherfucker.” Her blood boiled again, and then she quickly softened when she saw tears run down Harley’s cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh honey,” Pamela pulled her in close for a hug, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, “I’m here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harley did not sob, or weep, or sniffle. Tears raced down from her eyes but her body made no normal crying motions. She did not move unless Pam had moved her herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Pretty girl what’s going on in that head of yours?” Pam moved to cup the blonde’s face, looking into the blue expressive eyes. The only expression she could find was emptiness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Harley?” Pam grew even more worried. It would be healthy for Harley to collapse into her arms, breaking out into sobs. It would be healthy for her to scream and plot the revenge. It would be healthy for her to be animated and fucking move but she didn’t. Pam’s eyes, now being the most expressive, grew into green balls of anxiety._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“How did he even know your address, Harl?” She was panicking now, trying to get an answer of life out of Harley._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harley moved, finally, but moved out Pam’s grasp, walking to the bathroom. Pamela followed helplessly. Harley tried to close the door, the movement being halted by Ivy’s arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Leave me the fuck alone I need to take a shower I don’t need your fucking help.” Harley spat. Pam was taken aback, more than just taken. She was shoved further and further away, her eyes filling up with hurt. But Harley didn’t seem to care. Backing away from the door, she let Harley close it, hearing the shower being turned on. Looking away, she went back to the couch in front of the kitchen counter. She sat there and ripped the pieces of the Joker’s card up. She sat there and she pulled every fake petal of that fake rose out until the living room was a mess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________In the bathroom Harley let the water scorch her skin. Her mind was still reeling and she winced as she heard his laugh again, felt his smile on her neck again. She began to scrub, at every inch of her body until she was mostly red and raw. She threw her loofah down frustratedly, not being able to get the words out of her head. She resorted to digging her nails into her skin, pulling and scratching at her upper arms until she turned off the hot water. She stepped out, wrapping a towel around her, not caring for her sopping hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She stood in front of the mirror, looking at her bleached skin, inspecting the tattoos on her body. A pale face, red lips and green hair appeared behind her. His arms wrapped themselves around her naked body, laughing like he was inside of a cathedral. It rang and it rang until she screamed, punching the mirror harshly. She withdrew her hand in pain, tears streaking down her face and wails releasing themselves from her body. She cowered and shrunk into the corner of the bathroom floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Pam heard a scream and immediately launched herself off the couch, running to the bathroom. Swinging the door open she saw Harley curled up, naked, in the corner with a bloody hand and the mirror shattered. Harley’s body was racking and her sobs echoed in the porcelain room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh no, Harl, it’s gonna’ be okay.” Pamela knelt down, placing a warm hand on Harley’s wet shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Footsteps could be heard from behind Pam’s back followed by a “what the hell is going on?” Cass gawked at the scene in front of her. She had never seen Harley like this, at this state._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Cass go get me my first aid kit, and some clothes for Harley,” Ivy demanded, using one of the hanging hand towels to help soak up some of the bleeding and wrap Harley’s fist up. The woman in question was breathing in short gasps, muttering things that did not make sense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“He did it, he made me. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Shh, Harley, baby girl it’s okay. I’m right here.” Pamela stroked her hand over Harley’s hair, holding the towel to Harley’s shaking fist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cass came back in, handing the first aid kit to Ivy, who was bitterly reminded of the many times where she would be overly familiarised with the first- aid kit and Harley’s wounds. She sighed, patching up Harley again, because of something the Joker did. It was always him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________After cleaning the small cuts on Harley’s hand, she rubbed some of her herbal-based ointment on the bruising that was beginning to form on her knuckles. Harley’s breathing began to calm down. Cass stood at the door, peeking her head in worriedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m sorry about being a bitch to you.” Harley finally said, her voice was hoarse and weak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s okay,” Pamela quickly dismissed, closing up the first aid-kit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She raised herself to reach out to Cass for Harley’s clothes, which consisted of a pink onesie. Ivy would’ve made a joke about it if the timing weren’t so wildly inappropriate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harley watched the green woman work to patch her up in more ways than one and when she took a hold of the pink onesie, she placed her good hand on Ivy’s arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Please… can we just sit here…can you… hold me?” Harley felt embarrassed and wanted to cry all over again, her behaviour was pathetic in her eyes. Her head somehow spinning and heavy at the same time and she needed to ground herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Pam placed the onesie aside for a moment, “of course, baby.” Pamela moved to sit next to Harley, leaning against the cold wall. Harley then shifted and sat in the taller woman’s lap, allowing her body to be cradled lightly. She tucked her wet head into Pam’s neck and was lightly mused when the woman had no reaction to the sudden coldness on her skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Pam’s heart ached for Harley, she knew how much the Joker could screw her up with just a few words and a plastic rose. She never wanted to watch someone die slowly like how she did at that moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We need to move,” Harley said matter of factly, “He knows where we live. It’s not safe for us here.” Harley was scared and she couldn’t bring herself to stay in that apartment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Pam’s eyebrows furrowed, “I understand, but you can’t keep running away from him. If he wants to play his stupid little games, let him. Plus, The Green is a state of the art, natural, security system.” Her hand found its way to Harley’s blonde, pink and blue hair, her fingers combing through it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“But what if he does something, Pam? What if he does something and he hurts you, or Cass? I couldn’t live with myself if that happened.” Harley was still not convinced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Pam turned Harley’s face to face hers, she noticed her eyes were red and puffy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Then we’ll deal with it, and we’ll deal with him. He’s not going to get to you that easily.” Her green thumb stroked against the _“Rotten” _on Harley’s lower cheek.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harley smiled painfully, tucking her head back into Pam’s neck, breathing in her lemongrass scent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Approximately two hours later, Harley was asleep in their bed and Pam was in the bathroom picking up the pieces of glass that fell to the floor. She thought back to Harley’s quivering form and cursed inwardly as she remembered all the other times she would show up to the redhead’s door, bloody, bruised and beaten. She felt a sharp prick against one of her fingers and dropped the shard to the floor again, pulling her finger to her mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m going to kill him.” She said to herself, biting at her nail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ivy?” a smaller voice came from the doorway, Cass stood there, looking confused at the green woman on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh… hey,” Ivy said, acknowledging her presence while taking her finger out from her mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What happened to Harley?” Cass asked, bending down next to her and assisting with the cleanup._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The redhead sighed, focusing on taking a small dustpan and brush into her hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Joker sent her a letter… he did horrible things to her. So it screwed her up a little bit.”  
She began to sweep at the floor, trying to brush out all bits of Harley’s break down away. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You mean her ex?” Cass was just kneeling now, keeping Ivy company while she cleaned.  
Ivy nodded, gathering the smaller shards into the pan. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I don’t really know who the guy is, but he sounds like an absolute dick.” Ivy scoffed humorously at Cass’s words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Dick doesn’t even begin to cover it.” She stood up and walked towards the kitchen to empty out the glass into the garbage. Cass followed her out, carrying the brush by her side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What _did _he do to her exactly?” the teen placed herself on one of the kitchen stools.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Pam was surprised that the girl didn’t know what Harley had gone through in her previous relationship, but maybe Harley didn’t tell her about it since she was a kid. But that didn’t make sense to her since Cass was basically a smaller adult to her. Maybe she just didn’t talk about what the Joker did to her in general, maybe her new girl-gang didn’t even know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well, what do you know of him?” Pam played it lightly, resting her arms on the counter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well I know he was just a giant narcissistic asshole, and he was a sociopath or something.” Cass’s eyebrows furrowed trying to remember the bits of information she could gather on the clown prince._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Pam made an audible sigh, “well he was those things, he manipulated her. She was a doctor before all this…” Here she paused, remember the polished Harleen Quinzel in a white coat, “she was assigned to him. He manipulated her and for some reason, she fell for it. She helped break him out of Arkham, jumped into a bat of acid for him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Woah, what?! I thought she was just spitting crazy shit! She _actually _did that?” Cass’s mouth was open and her eyes were widened.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Pam nodded, crossing her arms whilst she leant against the counter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“He hurt her… a lot. He hit her more and yelled at her more than he loved her. Fucksake, he didn’t love her, and he surely doesn’t love her now.” Pam huffed out, and the words seemed to be reaffirming her own beliefs again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“He sent her a letter today, it’s what sent her down that spiral.” Pam sadly continued. All she wanted was to protect Harley and make her feel nothing short of happiness and love. He always did this, he always controlled her like a bleached puppeteer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Cass was angry too, “What a fucking jerk.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Pam chuckled sadly, “yeah…” Ivy couldn’t help the dark feeling that grew inside her, she wanted to be enough for the clown girl. She loved her unconditionally. But was it a good idea to love Harley right now? Had they dived in too fast?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“For what it’s worth, I can see you make her much happier… and she makes you happy too.” Cass said, nonchalantly. This brought some ease to the pain Ivy felt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m going to bed now, goodnight Ivy.” she slid off the stool and walked to the hallway before stopping. She quickly turned around and came back to hug Ivy. The woman’s eyes widened, looking down at the shorter girl hugging her tight. She relaxed slightly to place her hand on the other girl’s arms, smiling gratefully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Thank you for breaking out of Arkham,” Cass said quietly, before letting her go and walking to her room like nothing had happened. Ivy watched the girl close her door, leaving her alone with her thoughts in the kitchen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m going to kill him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________3 years ago ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ivy was tending to her babies, spraying them with water, cooing at them. Freedom tasted so sweet to her and she would keep indulging as long as she could. There were days were she thought back to the blonde doctor, whose smile was more blinding than her white coat. For once, Ivy thought she had a chance at friendship, then humanity reminded her how stupid they could be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Her hideout was in the outskirts of Gotham, in an abandoned warehouse which previous uses were unknown to the green criminal. She couldn’t care less, as long as she had a safe space for herself and her babies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________On this night she was going to lay down and listen to some smooth jazz, while also listening to The Green tell them stories. To them, she was their protector and she would willingly listen to them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Her evening was interrupted when she heard a loud crash come from below, she cast a look from the top floor unto the ground floor and saw red and black laying in a clump on the floor. She was puzzled at this sudden intrusion and sent a large vine to pick up the mess by its legs and bring to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Oh hiya,’ Red.” the dangling red and black greeted, its legs were not fighting the vines around it. Pam was shocked to see the hint of the blue she thought she’d never see again. Harleen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Her skin was much different, though it was pale before, its new white complexion was unsettling, to say the least. She was wearing a red and black jester suit, and her eye was slightly bruised, accompanied by scratches on her cheek.  
“Harleen?” Pam was beyond confused. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“It’s Harley now, actually. D’ya mind putting me down?” her voice was different now, she spoke with more excitement and animation. It took a second for Ivy to register Harleen- no wait- Harley’s request._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Why do you look like a beat-up clown?” Ivy watched as the vines placed the woman gently on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’m fine thank you for asking,” Harley said, getting up to dust herself off. Then she gazed upon Pamela properly. This was the first time she saw the woman without the regulation Arkham uniform on. Her get-up consisted of green, plant-like structures that covered the redhead’s private parts but still left little for the imagination. Pamela, at heart, was a naturalist after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Sorry, I’m not really dressed for any visitors,” Pam said, noticing the stare she received from the harlequin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Harley scoffed, “since when do you have visitors?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I don’t,” Ivy said, crossing her arms expecting an explanation. The blonde seemed to have forgotten about their last encounter with the mad man, leaving Harley mildly convulsing and insane._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yeah.. about that…” Harley’s left hand rubbed up against her own right hand as she tried to explain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“How did you find me here?” Ivy inquired._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Wel it’s not every day you see an abandoned building suddenly decorate itself with green vines… I figured you were here.” Harley was still smart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Well, why are you here?” Ivy still maintained her control of the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Mistah J’ kicked me out, I kinda foiled one of his plans. He was really mad.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Then Ivy realised the black eye, the cuts on the woman’s cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Harley did he-?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Can I stay the night?” Harley quickly interrupted looking into Ivy’s eyes. They were a pretty fair distance apart, further than they had been during their sessions, but somehow Harley still got through to Ivy’s soul. Ivy sighed, relenting her stronghold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Fine.” She said, without another word walking away to tinker about a bunch of beakers and chemicals, ruffling through drawers as Harley watched curiously. She came back, closing in on Harley with a syringe filled with a strange liquid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Woah Woah, if you’re gonna’ drug me I’d rather sleep on the street!” Harley backed away, holding her hands up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ivy chuckled, fighting a small smile, “This is an immunisation.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Against what?” Harley uncurled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Against me.” Ivy grabbed Harley’s hand and gestured for her to take her sleeve out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Harley awkwardly unzipped the jester suit, pulling her left arm out, shyly exposing her bra to Ivy who seemed to not care at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The green woman took her arm, finding the vein quickly. Her skin was soft, and she tried not to heat up when her thumb absentmindedly stroked the skin for a millisecond. As she poked the syringe through Harley’s skin she continued to explain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“This is so I don’t poison you…” she pushed down on the plunger, letting the liquid enter Harley’s vein, “I do have control over what I do with my pheromones and toxins but this is just… incase.” She looked up to the blue eyes, then looked back down as she took out the syringe. She knew she could only really do damage if she kissed Harley, or purposefully touched her with malicious intent, but she just wanted to keep her safe. For some strange reason beyond her understanding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I think your eye needs some work,” Ivy pointed out, walking to a small mini-fridge to pull out some jar. Harley slipped her arm back into the jester suit, nodding as she looked around the abandoned warehouse. The place was dark and dingy but it had Ivy written all over it. Everywhere she went she could bring her excellence with her. Plants had taken control of most of the surfaces, and a cheap couch lay to one side with a small coffee table. She had a small radio and a small TV (which she probably stole) and to the corner was a mattress with green blankets. She had a small work station to the other side, housing many chemicals that Harley had no clue about. It was cheap but it worked for Ivy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The woman in question came back and gestured for Harley to sit on the couch, holding a jar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ivy sat next to her, instructing her to sit still. She set to work, lightly rubbing the gooey ointment in the cuts that lacerated her face, surprised that the white skin was not makeup and was her actual skin now. The ointment cooled the stinging and Harley closed her eyes, fighting the urge to lean into the woman’s touch. Pam then set her hand on the light bruising forming around her eye, touching it lightly and trying not to get in her eyeball but rather on the skin. When she was done, she closed the lid of the jar and placed it on the coffee table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Did he do that to you Harley?” Ivy was persistent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Harley rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah he did but I deserved it. I fucked up his plan.” she said nonchalantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ivy’s eyes narrowed, her voice angry, “no you didn’t deserve it. It doesn’t matter if you killed the Pope by accident, you do not deserve to get hit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Harley brushed it off, shoving Ivy by the shoulder playfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I could probably do that you know.” Harley dodged the truth like it was poisonous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ivy sighed, “sure you could Harls.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yes I know i added in Pamela and Harley fucking and then the kid coming home, it was a comedic choice.  
> and for some reason, there are so many abandoned buildings in Gotham.


	12. Rosemary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the kinda late update I'm usually really fast with updates but don't worry i haven't forgotten about this story! I swear this is the last time I'll open with some smut... maybe.   
> btw i use plant symbolism and olfactory effects of different plant scents, every time I write about something flower related. Just thought y'all would like to know that.

Harley woke up to arms enveloping her from behind and she smiled sleepily. Somehow Pam’s body was always warm and welcoming. She opened her eyes and saw sunlight streaming through the window, combined with the warm feeling of sleep and Pam’s body against hers she could already feel that today was going to be better for her. Turning over she faced a sleeping Pam, nuzzling into her hair. Today she smelt like soft Rosemary. 

Harley’s phone rudely started to ring and vibrate on the nightstand next to her head which caused Pam to groan loudly, her face screwing up adorably. Harley sat up, picked up the phone and rolled her eyes when she saw the caller ID. She answered the phone, putting it to her ear while her hand wandered into Pam’s soft hair. 

“What is it, Montoya?” 

Renee could be heard shuffling on the other side of the phone, why was she always in a rush? 

“It’s Friday, we’re all going to meet at your place to go over the plan for tomorrow.” Renee sounded like she just took a swig of a bottle. So much for sobriety. 

Pamela shuffled lazily and wrapped her arms around Harley’s upright torso, kissing softly at her hips. Harley held in a gasp as she spoke, holding her phone against her eat with her bandaged hand, her hand roaming through Pam’s hair. 

“Okay… what time are you all planning on… coming over…?” Pam’s kisses turned into little nibbles with gentle licks from her tongue, her hand found its place on Harley’s fleshy thigh, squeezing and rubbing deliciously. Harley fought the urge to moan as she felt a familiar heat rise between her legs and she pulled the red locks in her hand, feeling a groan against her stomach. Pamela’s mouth travelled to Harley’s navel, kissing around it and looking up at the blonde. 

“I think 1 pm is the latest,” Renee replied, oblivious to the antics going on on the other side of the phone. Pamela spread her girlfriend’s legs open, licking up her inner thighs and admiring how wet Harley already was. 

“Great, at 1 pm. Don’t come any earlier.” Harley quickly replied, ignoring Renee’s last words as she cut the call and tossed her phone to her side. Pam’s tongue was drawing delicious circles at the apex of her thighs, giggling at the annoyed huff Harley cast her way. 

Harley quickly flipped them, Pam was on her back and Harley was on top of her with her wetness inches away from Pam’s mouth. Pam took the decision to plunge her tongue into her, sucking her clit roughly and holding Harley’s waist. Harley moaned deeply, rocking her hips to feel more of Pam’s face. At first, she was worried that the woman beneath her wouldn’t be able to breathe but after she felt a tongue swiftly enter her she abandoned all care and let her hips rock into Pam’s mouth. 

“Oh fuck that’s good.” Harley whimpered out, riding her, holding onto the green hands that were on her waist, keeping her upright. 

Pam’s tongue started to move at a faster pace, sucking and flicking against Harley’s clit. Harley’s moans grew louder and more intense. 

“Baby, that’s it. Right there.” White hands found red hair again, pulling at it, and her body shivered as Pam’s moan reverbed through her body. 

Harley came with a loud whimper, her hips shaking and stilling against Pam’s mouth. She cried out more as Pam’s tongue continued to move through her orgasm, holding her and coaxing her into flying. Once Harley’s ecstasy had passed, Pamela held her there on her tongue, sucking and licking against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Harley felt her body shudder at every overstimulating touch, moaning out dirtily. 

“Oh, shit.” Harley panted out as she moved off Pam’s face, flopping down next to her. 

“Good morning to you, too.” Harley laughed as Pam kissed her cheek. 

“How’s your hand? I can put some more of the herbal ointment on it today.” 

Harley smiled, her heart soaring in her chest. Pam had just made her cum like an animal and then resumed to the caring role she knew so well. If they weren’t in love before, she definitely was head over heels all into Ivy. 

“My hand’s a little sore, but right now I have something my right hand can do pretty well,” she said, ghosting said hand on Pam’s green thigh. 

Soon enough they were on each other again, both of them needing a shower after their fun. 

***

“Pam?” Harley asked, from across the room. She was sitting in a pair of denim shorts and a red bralette, brushing out her hair. Pam had just exited the shower, coming out in her towel. They would have showered together but neither could trust themselves to have control over their desires. 

“Yeah?” Pam opened her drawers, fishing out undergarments for herself and then looking for a shirt. 

“How do you always smell really good?” Harley turned her head slightly, her back was to Pamela but their conversation flowed just as easily. 

Ivy chuckled as she clothed herself, “well since I’m a plant hybrid I can alter my scent easily. Sometimes it’s intentional and sometimes it just switches for olfactory purposes.” Pamela comes up behind Harley, kissing the top of her head. Harley inhaled her scent, she smelt like body wash, shampoo and light rosemary still. 

“And what about your taste?” Harley asked, and Pam blushed. Harley recalled all the moments where she swore Pam’s lips were doused in cherries and she wanted to dive in and nip at them until they were sloppy and blooming. 

“Same thing I guess…” 

Harley smiled, turning her head back to kiss Pam’s lip. 

“I love it… and I love you.” Harley smiled against Pam’s lips. 

Pam felt a rush of relief over her, easing the fears she had from yesterday as Harley’s words washed over her. 

“Love you too Harl.” 

The Birds arrived at 1 pm, no earlier, as promised. Dinah and Helena were more open about their relationship and it made Harley smile to no end. Even Renee looked more relaxed, probably due to the alcohol in her system. They all commented on the growing, green and alive decor that was Ivy’s green family. 

“You should get a gardener in here,” Renee said, earning a glare from Ivy. 

“Okay before she strangles you with a blade of grass, can we go over what we’re doing tomorrow?” Helena said, sitting down next to Dinah. They were growing comfortable with being exclusive as a couple. Harley was still beaming for them. 

Renee laid out the plan for everyone, Cass kept on trying to interrupt by the older women kept chasing her away which made her grumble and sulk in her room. Harley listened reluctantly and eventually found fun dancing her fingers on Pam’s lap. Pam gave her sideways glances that egged her on. 

The plan was to let Ivy meet up with Eli Brown, the rest of them would be waiting in a car closer to the location. There would be no wires this time, Ivy would send a signal through the green and the Birds and Harley would storm the place. The plan was very, very simple and once they agreed on the time they were ready. 

“What happened to your hand?” Dinah asked, gesturing to the wrapped white hand of Harley’s. Her face sank slightly as she answered, “just a little accident.” Harley smiled tightly. Pam held the hand that stopped dancing on her thigh as the Birds looked at her with sympathy. 

As the Birds were leaving, Harley got distracted with Bruce who was whining to receive food. Ivy took the chance to gather them all outside of the apartment, in the hallway, away from Harley. 

“We got a letter from the Joker yesterday.” Pam started to explain, “it shook her up a little bit. She’s fine now. She’s scared about him knowing where we live.” Pam exhaled. 

A heavy silence fell over them, each of them understanding why Harley lied. 

“All I’m asking is, tomorrow, when I’m not there try to be easy on her. I know she’s not made of glass but she’s feeling kinda’ fragile right now. I don’t want anything bad to happen to her.” Pam’s eyed welled up, remembering the quivering Harley with a bloodied hand on the bathroom floor. She remembered all the other times Harley would find her, each time getting dangerously worse. She remembered the time she found Harley and thought she lost her for good. 

“Please?” 

Helena, surprisingly, was the first to react, “don’t worry. She’s safe with us.” The other two nodded and Dinah reached out to tap Pam’s upper arm lightly. Renee gave her a sympathetic smile. 

“Hey, where’d you all go?” Harley came to the door and eyed all of them. 

“Pammy if you’re thinking about having an orgy I’d be down but I do not want to share you.” 

Pam groaned disgustedly, “God, no! No, Harley, that’s not what’s happening.” Her fingers pressed against the bridge of her nose as her eyes closed. The other three grimaced, their faces wrinkling in disgust. 

“Okay, that being said, we’re leaving,” Renee said, walking towards the elevator. 

Harley giggled swinging her arms around Pam’s shoulders, “bye-bye birdies!” 

“You weren’t serious about that orgy comment right?” Pam said, her voice slightly concerned. Harley winked and dashed back into their apartment as a response, with her paramour rolling her eyes. 

*** 

Cass and Harley decided to go out and rob a grocery store, leaving Ivy alone. 

She was tired, but would never tell Harley why. After explaining Harley’s abusive relationship to Cass, Ivy could not sleep. She thought that it was silly. How on earth could _she _not sleep after Harley had a horrible breakdown? But the state that Harley was in worried her endlessly. She laid in bed and passed time by watching Harley sleep, reading a full novel and re-arranging the pantry in alphabetical order. At one point, Bruce woke up (he slept on the floor, next to Harley that night) and whined at her. In her tired, helpless state she bent down and scratched the hyena’s fur. He nuzzled her hand, sensing her tension and chuckled softly to keep her company for a few minutes.__

__After she shooed the beast back to Harley’s bedroom, she cleaned the counters and then came back to their bed, watching the sunrise up and the light filter in. She finally closed her eyes and slept for some time, before she heard Harley’s phone ring. In her tired state, she wanted to make love Harley over and over again, but her pent up frustration got the better of her. Harley didn’t seem to mind being brought over the edge that many times._ _

__Now that she was alone, she laid on the couch and turned on the TV. She was going to make some dinner before the two would get back but the couch seemed to draw her in and her eyes felt heavy._ _

__***_ _

__Cass and Harley were giggling together as they lugged a (stolen) shopping cart with all of their groceries to the apartment building. They begrudgingly unloaded the cart and balanced the various items in their arms as they got into the elevator._ _

__“We haven’t done that in a long time!” Cass said, panting and smiling widely._ _

__“Yeah, my bad kid. Promise we’ll get back to the swing of things soon enough.”_ _

__Cass smiled gratefully._ _

__When they lugged their stolen inventory through the front door Harley took the opportunity to shout: “We’re home!” triumphantly. Harley immediately retracted her exclamation when she saw Ivy’s sleeping figure on the couch, looking to Cass with a finger over her lip. Whatever Ivy had put on her previously bruised hand was rapidly healing the skin and she smiled back at her personal nurse asleep on the couch. Her mouth was slightly open and one lock of red was against her cheek. She was curling up into a pillow with one hand, while the other hung loosely off the couch. She looked like a goddess._ _

__Harley smiled warmly before she picked up the sleeping Ivy bridal style. She stirred slightly and then closed her eyes again, knowing that she was in Harley’s arms. Harley was strong and carried her effortlessly to their bedroom where she laid her down and tucked her in._ _

__“This is my thank you for last night,” Harley whispered, kissing the green temple and stroking her red hair._ _

__Pam’s eyes opened slowly, “what do you mean?”_ _

__“You took care of me when I had a bad night like you did all those times before...and I know you didn’t really sleep last night,” Harley recalled stirring in the middle of the night to hear Pam opening and closing cabinet doors in the kitchen._ _

__“I was just a little worried about you,” Pam said, pulling Harley’s hand to signal that she wanted to blonde to slide in with her._ _

__“You get some rest pretty girl,” Harley smiled, “mama’s got some dinner to make.” She sprung up and walked to the kitchen with vigour._ _

__“Fruit Loops are not dinner!” Ivy meekly called out, but she was pretty sure Harley didn’t hear her as she heard laughing coming from the kitchen._ _

__She smiled as she closed her eyes, nuzzling into her pillow. She drifted back off as Harley and Cass went wild with a sugary dinner._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little filler thing.   
> the next chapter is going to be quite heavy and long, I've already finished writing it and will update soon. comments are always so welcome and kudos make me smile <33


	13. Three Birds with One Harlequin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (MY ITALICS STILL ISN'T WORKING)  
> So, this one is longer and I have really tried hard to make it entertaining but also not so outrageous but also kinda' whacky since Harley Quinn is involved and this is written with some of the tone from Birds of Prey in mind.  
> First of all, Eli Brown is just a one-dimensional character that I made up. There isn't much to him, he's basically like Roman Sionis except much more reliant on his goons to do the dirty work for him. He's more of a corrupt businessman, less villain. You can see that from this. He's not that important to the story so don't worry about him. we all know you're here for the lesbians <3  
> Anyway, a lot happens in this chapter just don't think about it too much I'm not good at writing action stuff :)

Harley, Ivy and the Birds were all squashed in Dinah’s car on their way to Eli Brown’s meeting place. Ivy was to be dropped off a little further away from their meeting place and the Birds (and Harley) were meant to stay put. Ivy had left a daisy seed on the dashboard, implying that when it blooms they were meant to close in on their target. Ivy would woe Eli and take out some low-level security, if need be, for the girls so that they would be able to get onto the premises. 

“Did the place have to be a literal dump?” Harley complained, looking through the window. 

“It’s a scrap yard, genius.” Renee said, “it’s the only place where we could possibly be. Sorry I don’t have a submarine or something.” 

“Ya’ know if you made friends with that Aqua guy he could hook us up with some cool underwater tech.” Harley retorted. 

“Yeah sure let me just _email _him.” Montoya rolled her eyes at the clown girl, placing Ivy’s daisy seed on the dashboard.__

__“Can you two stop fighting, I’m going to go in.” Ivy piped up, sliding out from the other side of the car, leaving Helena to finally stretch her tall legs._ _

__“You’re sure you can make that plant grow from miles away, Red?” Harley was worried at the distance and more worried for Pam._ _

__Chuckling, Pam replied, “Yes, sweet girl, I have much more control since I actually have energy and a few babies in my pocket. The Green is powerful.”_ _

__Dinah, who was sitting in the driver’s seat, turned around and eyed the green goddess who was standing outside of the car._ _

__“No wonder she was in Arkham,” Dinah said, giggling at Helena’s muffled reaction to her remark._ _

__Ivy paid no mind to Dinah, “alright, you only come in when that daisy blooms. No earlier.”_ _

__“Don’t worry, we got your back,” Renee replied, “good luck out there Ivy.”_ _

__Ivy smirked, beginning to walk away from the car, “good luck in there Piggy.”_ _

__***_ _

__Ivy was nearing the docks, looking around and angered by all the abandoned human scrap. The area near the docks was misty and she hated how cold it was there.  
“Poison Ivy.” A voice bellowed from in front of her, she just wasn’t sure where from. Her hands turned into fists. _ _

__“Relax,” a figure appeared from the mist. He was shorter than her and he wore all black._ _

__“The boss is ready for you, I am here to escort you.” he said, “follow me.”_ _

__Ivy followed the man through the mist, he seemed to know exactly where he was going. The Birds would have to figure out how to wind through it, she hoped they would be successful._ _

__Eventually, the man stopped, bending down to open a hatch on the floor. She didn’t know at which part of the pier they were at anymore but was puzzled when she saw him begin to crawl down the hatch._ _

__She was hesitant on crawling down after him, knowing he’d be able to stare at her rear._ _

__“Oh don’t worry, I don’t swing that way.” the man said, smiling uncharacteristically like the goon he was. Ivy nodded, moving so that she could climb down the hatch._ _

__When they reached the bottom, he held out a hand for her and she ignored it as her feet touched the floor. In front of her was a long hallway, decorated with gold ornaments. At the end of the hallway was a single door that looked out of place from everything else. The wood was chipping and the knob looked rusty._ _

__“Right this way,” he said, opening the door to let her walk in. Something was off._ _

__When she entered the room it was massive and seemed to stretch on further. It was filled with miscellaneous stolen objects ranging from a grand piano to a big golden statue of an Oscar._ _

__“Pamela Isley.” a rough, gritty voice arose from a red, velvet chair in front of her. He was almost like Roman Sionis, except his eyes had dark, dramatic eyeliner around them, the wing flicking towards his eyebrow. His eyes were red, probably contacts, and he wore a big gold chain that reminded her of the man she had seduced in the club. His was evidently bigger and shinier, with a giant “E” hanging onto his chest._ _

__“It’s Ivy.” She corrected him and he laughed at her, clearly underestimating her._ _

__“Yes, sure it is, but I’m going to call you Pamela because I like that.”_ _

__“Then I won’t respond and I can take my business elsewhere.” Ivy knew how to play at him. In his core, he was a businessman. He let his lackeys do the dirty work for him, using his talking skills to get the upper hand. She knew too many CEOs who did the exact same thing when killing the environment._ _

__She moved to turn back towards the chipped door, only to be blocked by three larger men that seemed to have slipped in from her peripherals.  
“Let’s not make hasty decisions,” Eli said, standing up from his chair. _ _

__Ivy looked up towards the men in front of her, their gaze not cracking. For a second she wondered where the first goon she encountered disappeared to._ _

__“Easy on her, boys,” Eli said to the men like they were bred to protect._ _

__Ivy turned back around, facing the drug lord who was coming closer to her._ _

__“Walk with me, Ivy,” he said, shooing off the goons with a flick of his wrist._ _

__Ivy walked by his side, as he took her further into his underground palace._ _

__“Excuse the minor imperfections, we are still renovating and decorating,” he said._ _

__“Now what is it that you seek from me?” He spoke like he was a great wizard and Ivy scoffed. She hated the entitlement in his eyes._ _

__“I heard you bought some stuff off of Jason Woodrue. He was a thief and a dishonest scientist who stole my work. The formulae that you use to enhance your drugs are mine. Not his.” Her green arms crossed in front of her._ _

__Eli smiled unsettlingly, “Oh Pamela, I knew who he was to you. For that, I am very sorry. May the bastard rest in peace.” He kissed two of his fingers and raised it to the sky. Ivy rolled her eyes._ _

__“What would you like me to do? Since you are the reason for my successes.” He bowed theatrically. _God, are all these bad guys so theatrical and narcissistic?__ _

____“I would like you to share your wealth with me. Since I am the reason you are as successful as you are.” She stepped forward, placing a hand on his jacket._ _ _ _

____“Oh, I think our friend would disagree with that kind of behaviour.” Eli pulled away, adjusting his clothes._ _ _ _

____Ivy was confused, “friend?’_ _ _ _

____“Oh you know, our friend. He’s here now, actually and he would love to say… hello.” his voice dropped down an octave and from the shadows, a figure emerged._ _ _ _

____“Hello there, Poison Ivy.” The Joker snickered. “I was here the whole time, isn’t that funny?” He laughed monstrously._ _ _ _

____Ivy was quick to flick her wrist and sent a vine from her pocket shooting towards him. It wrapped around his neck and his laughter turned into struggling groans._ _ _ _

____Just then, a green gas filled the room and Ivy started to sweat and feel weak. She could no longer stand properly and the vine around Joker’s neck loosened. His laugh then returned as he watched her fall to the floor. Ivy heard the sounds of the Joker’s laugh and the footsteps of goons coming towards her. With one last attempt, she whispered to The Green to alert the Harley and the Birds, using the last of her energy. She wasn’t sure when her face hit the floor but she did know that someone had his hands on her. She closed her eyes, battling against the gas that spread throughout her body. _Fuck. _____ _ _

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

______Helena was unloading and loading her crossbow with the utmost boredom. Harley was using Renee’s pen to draw little designs on her thigh, she was thinking of getting some of them tattooed later. Dinah was flipping a coin continuously, doing trick shots in her hand. Renee was aimlessly staring out the window._ _ _ _ _ _

______It had been twenty minutes since Pam had left and they were all impatiently waiting for the daisy seed to bloom. The designs Harley drew on her thigh were that of ivy leaves and other flowers._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, Hunty,” Harley said while concentrating on drawing a long line down her left thigh._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Who asked who?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The assassin was confused, “I’m sorry?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ya’ know, who was the one who asked the other one to be their girlfriend?” Harley said nonchalantly. She started to draw the leaves on the sides of the stem._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dinah turned back, eyeing the clown girl, “why does that matter to you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Because I’m a sucker for the romantics!” Harley said pouting. “Both of ya’ are so stoic it’s a wonder that there are any feelings involved.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey there are _plenty _of feelings involved.” Helena said, snatching the marker out from Harley’s hand. The clown girl smiled evilly.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“So it _is _you! Huh… I’d never have pegged you for being someone who is emotionally forthcoming. Thought it’d be little Birdy over there.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Harley can you not do this whole psychoanalysis thing right now?” Dinah asked, closing her eyes.  
“Why not? I’m _bored. _” Harley dragged out the last word of the sentence, before swiftly taking the pen back from Bertinelli.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Can you idiots shut it? The seed is moving.” Renee scolded from the passenger side, leaning forward to stare at the seed. They all leaned in, staring at the seedling that was fumbling around the dashboard. The hard shell burst open and out of it grew a beautiful daisy, spreading its leaves and its petals outward almost as if it had just woken up. Then it wilted, its flower turning towards the ground and the petals falling off pathetically. It died almost as quickly as it grew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Something’s wrong,” Harley said, opening the car door and swinging her mallet over her shoulder. “C’mon we have to get in there!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The Birds moved quickly out of the car, leaving it idle in the scrap yard. Harley was running fast and was starting to disappear into the mist of the docks while Renee and the others called after her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hurry up!” Harley stopped when she was in the thick of mist, swearing that this was a smoke machine instead of actual mist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Fuck, why is this mist so thick?” Dinah said, as they finally caught up with Harley. Her stark white skin was blending in with the mist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Dinah, can’t you do your little screechy thingy?” Harley turned to her, desperation in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It’s not that simple!” Dinah says huffing out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Babe, come on, we don’t know what’s happening down there,” Helena said, putting her arm against her girlfriend’s back. Dinah looked back at Harley’s worried eyes and she finally relented._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Fine, but that means I might be a little out of it for some time,” Dinah said, twisting her neck so it could release little cracks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We got you,” Renee said, nodding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________All of them covered their ears as Dinah breathed in. They could feel the wind against them as Dinah’s mouth opened, letting out her sonic scream. They could see the ripples of the soundwaves pushing the mist away, clearing away most of it. Dinah’s body was tense and when she pushed out the last of her scream, she flopped into Helena’s arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harley looked towards the clear air and saw nothing but remnants of a pier and a small sewer hole. She noticed small roots growing around the hole, which was unusual. Her eyes widened.  
“Guys! She went down here!” Harley yelled, running towards the roots. She bent down and picked up the lid to reveal a ladder that would lead to the bottom. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh for fuck sake, we’re going down a _sewer _?” Helena complained, holding Dinah upright beside her.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Appears so,” Harley said, immediately beginning to climb down, “follow me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Okay Dinah, you’re gonna’ have to hold onto my back for a little, okay?” Helena said, bending down in front of her. Her weak caramel arms wrapped around Helena’s figure and Renee made sure she was stuck tightly to Huntress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Harley was already down, ready with her mallet by her side by the time Helena made it halfway with a wary Dinah on her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Aw look at you love birds!” Harley teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Shut up!” Dinah said, quickly regaining her strength. Once they reached the ground, Helena put Dinah down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You gonna’ be okay?” Helena asked, holding Dinah even though she could pretty much stand on her own two feet now. She was glad she had decided to practice her cry a couple of times so that she could gain her energy back much quicker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________When Dinah nodded, they all continued down the long corridor. The lights were dim and reflected off the tasteful gold ornaments._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hey!” a goon rushed at them only to be struck down by one of Huntresse’s arrows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They all tensed, expecting there to be more guards that were ready to lunge at them. Yet… nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“One little guy? That’s all?” Harley pouted, she swung her mallet back down disappointedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They carried on walking towards the chipped door and was even more surprised to find that it was not locked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“This is a little too easy for my taste,” Renee said, readying her gun. And it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A few painful minutes later, the Birds were tied up and incapacitated while Harley was the only one left awake.  
“What is it with you guys and sedatives?” Harley said, laughing in her ropes, gesturing with her head to the unconscious birds with darts in their neck. “You don’t wanna’ get your grubby hands dirty with a bunch of lady blood?” Her tone was feisty and her mouth had blood slowly leaking out of it. The blood seemed to camouflage itself with her red lipstick, staining her teeth and beginning to drip down her chin. “You’re all pussies.” she played with them more, egging them because she refused to not be in control. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Now now, Harley. You don’t need to nip at their ankles.” His voice cut through from behind the goons, “how lovely it is to see you again.” He had no scratches on him, typical of him since he never wanted to get his hands dirty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What are you doing here Puddin’?” Harley asked as menacingly as she could. She immediately started worrying for Ivy even more, but Harley knew that she couldn’t be vulnerable in this situation. That was what he wanted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Already calling out for your mistress Harley?” Joker cracked, “doesn’t this remind you of some of our date nights?” he sighed, reminiscing over the times where Harley was treated like a slice of hanging meat in a butchery._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Does Eli Brown even exist or is that a new persona you decided to conjure up?” Harley looked up at the acid-bleached man. His skin looked like he took regular swims in Ace Chemicals._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Of course I exist!” a man came in, bounding from the chipped door holding two hot coffees. “I just popped out to get a snack,” he said, handing a steaming cardboard cup to Joker._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The Joker smiled, taking the cup in his hands, “you see Harley, that night I saw you and the green enchantress at the club, I knew you were up to something. I saw the way you look at her, how sad and pathetic you looked as she sat on that low-level guards lapped and purred into his ear… I know that look because I use to see those pretty little eyes…” he paused here, taking her white face in his one hand, holding it by her jaw like he was examining her. He took a small sip of the coffee._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Those beautiful pretty eyes used to look at me like that. You were a pathetic mess _for me _once upon a time. And now… you’ve just moved onto a new protector.” He released his hold on her roughly, stepping back and pouting as he looked over at the stirring form of Renee.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“And you brought your little friends!” He smiled, doing jazz hands towards the Birds, “how exciting!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What did you do to Ivy?” Harley spat out, wriggling in her restraints._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh oh yes! Thank you for reminding me, sweetheart,” he said, in a higher-pitched precious tone. He snapped his fingers and from the furthest side of the gigantic room, a smaller goon wheeled out a gurney. On it was Ivy’s green body, groaning against the sudden movements. She was strapped down, exactly as she had been in Arkham. There was a nasty gash in her forehead from where she was hit by Joker’s crane, which was now broken in half. She had been sprayed with a specially developed herbicide. Her body could not develop immunity towards it and she was suffering. Her body was covered in sweat and her elegant shirt she put on that morning was torn off and dangling off her shoulder. Where the Joker had gotten hands on this herbicide was not clear. He had to make sure to continuously douse her, about every ten minutes so that it could be effective._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Red, oh my God!” Harley called out, trying to wriggle her way into a standing position. To Ivy, her name sounded further away and she coughed out Harley’s name, barely even audible. She had been exerting herself to try to communicate with The Green, but because of the herbicide, the attempt was weak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Eli was very keen on letting me help out when I told him what I thought you were up to. I could get two of my _favourite people _together and he could shoot the Birds. Three birds with one harlequin.” Joker leant down to twirl one of Ivy’s red locks in his hand. With what little strength Ivy had she tried to bite at him, jerking her head towards her hand. His reflex was quick and he began to bellow with laughter.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh, how cute you are little Ivy.” He crossed his arms together, appearing like he was holding himself and swaying. His lunacy was deeply annoying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“The hell did you want, Joker? To have us both in one room? To kill me? We both know it takes _a hell of a lot _to kill me and you certainly do not have what it takes.” Ivy’s tenacity could not be silenced, not when Harley was tied up on the floor with her abusive ex.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The situation could be considered grounds for a good joke between psychiatrists and psychologists. Three crazy people in the same room, playing off of each other, dancing like snakes even though two of them were completely immobilised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Oh really? Is that why you’re strapped down and sweating like you just ran a marathon? Or are you just happy to see me?” Joker said, picking up a bottle of liquid that was on the floor beside the gurney._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’m so happy to see you, especially because I can finally see the life drain out of your eyes,” Ivy was flaring at him, hissing as she imagined his lifeless body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“That’s no way to talk to your nurse,” he said, unscrewing the lid to the bottle and tossing it aside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Jay, no,” Harley said from the floor, helplessly wriggling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The green-haired man chuckled, “the reason why I didn’t drug you was so that you could see this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Liquid came pouring out of the bottle as he moved it from Ivy’s neck, down her chest and coating the rest of her body. She screamed in agony as the substance hit her skin, cursing as she felt the burn of the herbicide rip through her skin. She pulled and pulled against her restraints, her whole body feeling the effect of the liquid. She felt thousands of helpless screams against her skin as The Green wept for her. Their mother nature was being scorched by a mad man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Harley was screaming too, tears running down her face as she saw Pam writhe against the gurney. Her pale wrists went red and raw against the ropes that were holding her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Joker threw the bottle aside, towards Harley’s direction, only missing her by a breath. Pam was breathing heavily and painfully. The torture reminded her of Woodrue and his endless abuse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Jesus Christ.” Dinah was awake now and had witnessed the ordeal. A goon near her attempted to keep her down despite being tied up. He held her by the shoulders, pressing down on her. Helena and Renee had only started to slowly come to, hearing the echo of Pam’s screams._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Stop fucking touching her!” _Harley screamed at him, finally wriggling enough so that her one hand slipped out, reaching into her back pocket secretly to find the marker she took from the car. The end was pointy enough thank God. She squeezed the cap off, and clutched at it, waiting for the opportune moment.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Uh oh, Joker looks like the Birdies are awake now,” Eli said from the corner, he seemed to have been on his phone browsing some social media, not paying any attention to the horrid events in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“That’s your end of the deal, Brown. I trap them, I torture Harley and Ivy, you do whatever you want with the Birds.” Joker sighed, exasperatedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yeah but my guys aren’t here, they’re all your guys and I can’t do stuff to them it’ll get my hands all bloody.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“ _Can’t you see I am busy with something right now?” _Joker said, gesturing to Pamela on the gurney.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“What? You can’t spare a few seconds of your goon’s time to help me out here?” Brown said, tucking his phone into his back pocket. Their little squabble was heaven-sent, for Harley._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She quickly lunged herself towards the goon nearest to her to plunge the marker into his calf. He groaned out in pain as he tried to reach for her but she slipped herself around, knocking him over. She stumbled onto her feet, managing to bend down and pull out one leg from the rope that restrained her before another goon tackled her from behind. Huffing out in annoyance she turned around and snapped his neck, laughing at the crack that emitted from him.  
Dinah took the opportunity to headbutt the guard that was standing watch over her. He fell on top of Helena who moved so he laid on the floor. She cringed as she turned her back so that her tied hands could fish out a small pocket knife that was in his back pocket. She made quick use of the knife and cut her hands free and proceeded to cut open Dinah’s. While Dinah untied Renee’s hands, Helena jumped into the action with Harley. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Harley was currently on the shoulders of a man who was going to throw her against the wall but expertly did a few flips and tumbles so that he ended up falling onto his back. Helena began to fend off the goons with her fists and Dinah joined in as well. Renee was mostly being shoved around but landed a few hits._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Joker had already seized his moment and when Harley looked towards where the gurney should’ve been, she was greeted with an empty space. Joker was laughing along with Eli as they pushed the gurney further away, they were heading down a dark hallway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“They got Ivy!” Harley shouted, kicking the last goon in the groin. She glanced around the room quickly and retrieved her mallet from the corner, throwing Helena’s crossbow to the assassin before following the Joker and Eli. She left the Birds to defend for herself, running as fast as she could. She was amazed at how much architecture could be done underground as she winded through hallways and down secret doorways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________She ended up bumping into something hard and heavy and winced as she held her waist. It was the gurney, and the straps had been undone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Pam could feel something in her body begin to come alive again, slowly but surely. Whatever was in that herbicide really did a number on her. She clutched her fist as she watched the ceiling of the underground hideaway fly right over her. Gathering what strength she could, she connected with the seeds in her back pocket, willing them and pleading her power to work in her favour. She gritted her teeth as she felt one of them start to grow slowly, wrapping itself around her waist and crawling its way to her arms. She breathed heavily as the little vines worked to undo the straps that held her hand down. Once her one hand was freed, she lifted it up quickly to undo the other strap. Joker and Eli were still busy squabblings with each other with their backs turned to her, pulling at the gurney. She smirked, _this is going to be way too easy.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________She threw another seed further in front of them, causing the men to stop in their tracks. In a split second, thick and tall vines burst forth from the seed grabbing at the two men. Ivy had (very unsteadily) gotten off the gurney, pushing it backwards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I am so sick and tired of you clowns.” She said as the vines held both of the men in question, squeezing their bodies slowly, their little thorns piercing into their skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“God I am going to absolutely love killing you.” she laughed, more manically than she would like to admit. An old familiar feeling overtook Pam. No. She was Poison Ivy at that moment. Exacting revenge. That feeling was sharp and tasted metallic. She felt absolutely alive despite being under strong herbicides less than ten minutes ago._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________She held up her two hands, her eyes glowing with a green vendetta. There, wrapped in her vines, was the Joker. The man who she fantasized about killing for years. Ever since she saw him hold the wires from an ECT machine to Harley’s temples she had reason to kill him, but a reason not to as well. Now that Harley and he have split, she can kill him because _she can.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The tendrils started to wrap around his pale neck, and his face looked like it could pop like a balloon. Ivy had no real care for killing Eli so the vine that was wrapped around him remained tight and sharp. Ivy was so close, so close to finally ending the Joker, his life was in the hands of her metaphorical green fingers. And then he smiled, which infuriated the woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Why the fuck are you smiling?” she shouted at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Despite not being able to move and the oxygen slowly being squeezed out of his body he smiled even wider with his reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Because the joke is _still on you. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Just as Ivy was going to command the veins to tighten, even more, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. She fell to the floor, clutching her scalp, groaning out in pain. Joker and Eli fell to the floor with the green-haired man laughing again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________One of the goons that managed to escape had hit her with a crowbar. When she turned she saw the man that led her into Eli’s hideout._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Pam!” she whipped her head around, balancing herself on her elbow. Harley was running towards her with a hint of gold behind her, signalling that The Birds were not far behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Harley ran towards the goon that knocked over Ivy with ferocity, swing her mallet against his face so that blood spattered on the adjacent wall. Helena held out a hand for Ivy, helping the woman up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Joker and Eli had nowhere to run, if they were to continue running they would surely come to a dead end. They were outnumbered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“For fuck sake, I know I shouldn’t have trusted you and your little circus to try and protect my services. Now my boys are off and your boys are pretty much dead. We have nothing!” Eli said, panicking just like any narcissist would. He then fell to his knees, putting his hands into a ball and began to beg the women to not hurt him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I will give in, I will do anything you say. I will co-operate. I promise.” He crawled his way to where Ivy was standing. She cocked her head, a stern but pitiful look on her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I don’t think so you little Woodrue apologist,” she grabbed him by the collar, and brought her lips to kiss him then threw him aside. He was writhing in the corner, a sweat breaking out. She had poisoned him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Hey! We need him alive!” Renee said, running to his side trying to help him. Ivy rolled her eyes, “you take all the fun out of it.” She leant down to spit the antidote on his face, mixed with her pheromones. When he recovered, he would be totally under Ivy’s green finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Oh what a lovely reunion we’ve had, but I must be on my way,” Joker said, holding a remote in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“What the fuck is that?” Helena exclaimed, immediately readying her crossbow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Oh, it’s just a little bomb I planted in case this all went south… and we’re pretty much deep underground.” He said laughing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Oh shi-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________A storm of ash, brick and erupted. It was all brown, fiery and… green?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________***  
_2 years ago__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Oh shit.” Ivy’s eyes widened at the sight before her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________There was the one and only, the infamous Harley Quinn at her doorstep for the second time that week. This time it was raining and the girl held her soaking jester hat by her side, her other hand around her own waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Hey, Pammy,” she said, looking to the floor with embarrassment. Pam was wearing a white t-shirt and pyjama shorts and her hair was done in a braid. Harley had never seen her so domestic before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Come on in Harley,” Pam said, ushering the pale woman in. When Harley stepped into the light Pam was finally able to see her facial features, silhouetted by the giant lights she had fixed to the ceiling. She couldn’t hold back the gasp that she let out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Harley’s eye was bruised even more since it had no time to heal since the previous time. Her cheek had a thick line of blood seeping through a laceration, there was slight bruising (it looked like a handprint) on her neck and collarbone. Harley was still holding her side, looking up at Pam apologetically. Pam couldn’t look her in the eye, it would be too much. She had never cared for a human as much as she did for Harley and it was evident by the pang of guilt and anger she felt in her stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“C’mon,” she said, snaking an arm around Harley’s upper back, holding her side carefully so that she wouldn’t hurt her, “I got you.” She manoeuvred them to a little chair near her work station and helped Harley sit down. She worked quickly, moving around the room retrieve her first aid kid (she started jokingly calling it her Harley Kit) and ointments that she could rub on the pale woman’s skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________After patching up Harley’s wounds, tending to her bruises and checking her ribs to see if one of them broke (it ended up being just the muscle but it was still painful) Pam handed Harley some spare clothes and stood with her back to her as the bruised clown girl changed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“What did he do this time?” Pam asked her were crossed in front of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________She could hear that Harley struggled slightly as she bent down to put on Pam’s boxer shorts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I stole a diamond for him,” she said, pulling over the yellow shirt with a tiny seedling on the front of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Doesn’t explain how you got all bloodied and bruised.” Pam’s tone was stern. She didn’t allow for it to be any other way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Harley chuckled and Pam seriously wondered how that type of reaction was even possible in a human body that was going through so much pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I did it all by myself. Jumped through the lasers and everythan’. I got it just for him since he was sulkin’. But he didn’t even say thank you.” Harley winced as a sharp intake of breath caused her rib to throb. She sighed out audibly, but it ended up sounding more like a groan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I tried to tell him that he shouldn’t take all the credit and then he got mad and pushed me outta’ the window. Guess I shouldn’ta’ been so demanding.” The nonchalance of the words falling out of her mouth felt like a thousand needles pricking at Ivy’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Ivy tried to even out her reply.  
“You didn’t do anything wrong, Harley.” Ivy wondered why she always gravitated towards women who were abused. First her mother, then herself and now Harley. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Harley sat back down on the stool, silently staring the floor. The silence scared Ivy, it was not a thing Harley was able to produce for a long time but this one seemed to stretch on for aeons._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Harley.” Pam called out, “you can let him go, you can come to stay with me. You don’t have to be pushed around by him anymore.” She knew the cycle of Harley’s visits. She would come in to be patched up, stay the night and then leave in the morning, running back to the man who was the reason she left in the first place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I can’t. He loves me. He needs me. I just screwed up a little bit and he said he’s been goin’ through some tough times.” Harley sounded like a broken, scratchy record._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Pam tried not to flare up, holding back tears, “He doesn’t need you. He doesn’t love you. This,” here she gestured to Harley’s bruised body, “is not love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“What the hell do you know about love, Red?” Harley grew annoyed at Ivy’s persistence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I know enough to know that it doesn’t taste like blood,” Pam said, cryptically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Oh like you and your little plants know anythin’ about love. Do your little green friends love you as much as Mistah J’ loves me, Red? You’re reclusive and antisocial, you are the _last _person to be lecturing me about love!” Harley’s words cut to the bone and her tone made it sting even harder. Admittedly, she felt immediate regret in saying those words but she was too fired up to care. The outburst was mandated all of Harley’s repressed emotions of guilt and pain, and rejection.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Pam’s eyes hardened, her lips pursing together as she blinked at the blonde._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“One day he’s going to kill you.” her face was as hard as the words that fell out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“One day he’s going to hurt you really badly, and I won’t be there to patch you up on time. Or he’ll leave you to die. Who fucking knows?” Tears started to rain down her cheeks, leaving paths of salty water on her green cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“And no one will be there to help you. Because I’m the only real friend you got Harl. The only person that _actually _gives a fuck about whether you die or not. Clearly that’s what you fucking want, it’s what you think you deserve, that’s why you keep going back to that fucking psycho every fucking time.” Her voice broke and the tears felt hot against her cheek as they fell freely.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Harley was taken aback by the sudden burst of emotion that just came out Ivy. The green woman was right, she was the only one that cared about her. But Jay did care about her too. Maybe he didn’t show it in a conventional way. She knew tomorrow he’d probably gift her something really expensive and flashy in repentance, he knows he’s wrong. Ivy just didn’t get that. He’s trying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Pam wiped her face, embarrassed and drained by the conversation. She turned her back and walked towards the door. She would have to spend some time with The Green so that she could recalibrate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Goodnight Harley.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________She left the blonde alone, hoping she would take the hint to just go to bed and leave in the morning like she always did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________Present day ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Harley batted away the stray petals that fell onto her cheek, wriggling her nose and turning onto her side. _The afterlife didn’t seem to care much to clean up their falling petals. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________Wait how am I in a good place right now? Where all the naked demons? ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________It was that line of thought that woke Harley up, as she immediately doubted that she would be able to be sent to a lovely place that had soft green ground and gentle petals in the afterlife. She opened her eyes and saw the Birds laying next to her, in a heap of leather and tenacity.  
When she looked up she saw bits of sunlight peak through giant walls of purple, the walls being the petals of violets. Pam would be proud of her. _Wait, Pam. Where is she?__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________She sat up and took a look around the violet that was cocooning them. There was no Pam with them, but she had to be somewhere. As Helena and Dinah started to wake up they glanced around in childlike wonder, and Harley couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. Sure, Ivy was capable of mass-scale destruction but the heart of what she could do was truly beautiful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Alright, you pretty little flower, let us out of here.” She said, talking to the flower without much thought of it. The violet then slowly opened up to reveal the demolished pier. And no Ivy. The violet seemed to have erupted out of the ground to save them from the blast and was only a few feet off the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Harley placed her hand on the petals and peered over, “where’s your mama?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Jesus,” Renee joined her, looking at the damage, “she protected us in a flower?” The ex-cop had a new-found respect for the plant woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Down there,” Helena said, pointing to her side. As they all looked over they could see a green body not too far from them, her back was to them and her clothes were completely ruined and torn. She was kneeling over something and Harley swore her hair was brighter and her skin was greener._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________She jumped down onto the dusty ground, coughing as the dust swirled around her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Pam?” Harley approached the woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________When she whipped her hair back ( _“There is no way someone looks that good after an explosion. She had to have practised that” _) she smiled back slightly at Harley. She chuckled when she could see the Birds examine the giant plant.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Hey Harls, look what I got.” As Harley approached her she saw the unconscious body of Eli. So much for a powerful drug lord._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Oh thank God!” Renee said running at them, she bent down and pulled out a few zip ties that were in her pocket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“You just carry those around?” Dinah asked with surprise. Harley giggled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Ivy placed a hand on Renee’s arm, pushing it away from Eli’s body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“No need, he’ll do anything we say. Well, anything I say… you really love those Piggy theatrics of yours don’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Renee would’ve bit back but instead, she hugged the green woman, patting her on the back. Ivy froze, not really knowing what to do and awkwardly tapped the back of Renee’s back. Harley tried not to burst out with laughter, oh who am I kidding she burst out laughing anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________When Renee pulled back and let go of Ivy she looked at Pam’s face with serious intent, “thank you for saving us.” Ivy rolled her eyes with slight compassion, “I guess I care about you do-gooders.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Where’s the Joker?” Helena piped in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“I scoured the place, I couldn’t find him anywhere. Either he’s dead or he’s cockroaching it out.” Ivy said and then looked to Harley. The pale-skinned woman drew closer to her paramour, the one who had just saved their lives even though she was physiologically the weakest at that point._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Grabbing her soft green skin, she pulled her lips to hers and kissed her. She tasted like Eucalyptus and happiness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, i hope you enjoyed that shit show <3 new chapter will come sooner because they were easier to write. (if you didn't enjoy it, it's all good, we're just here for the lesbians <3)


	14. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley goes through some stuff after Joker's attack and so does Pam. Be warned, everyone is basically suffering in this I am sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi y'all. so after reading this chapter you might be thinking, "what the fuck yuvi, why are you making them suffer?" and trust me i am asking myself the same question. this got so wild so fast. i hope y'all trust me with it though.

They all fled the destruction of the pier shortly after they took a look around one last time. They left Eli tied to a semi-erect pole with Ivy’s vines. Since his operation had literally been blown up, the Birds saw no use for him and left him for the Bat to find. Their mission had been completed, albeit in a way more messy way than anticipated.

Pam was slightly worried about Harley since she had just had one of the most dramatic encounters with her ex. But the woman seemed fine. She was in the normal active, childlike Harley state and that put some ease on Pam’s shoulders. Behind Harley’s expressive eyes there seemed to be no semblance of hurt or trauma, just adrenaline. 

Adrenaline which manifested itself into going out for evening margaritas. The inhabitants of the establishment were alarmed when the women walked in, filled with scrapes and bruises and also two definitely not normal human skin tones.

“You know Batman’s probably on the scene already, and you left your mark in a pretty big and plant-like way over there,” Renee said, stirring the little umbrella that came with the drink.

Pamela shrugged, sipping her drink. She didn’t really care. 

“You’re not worried? He could come after you, you know. Blame the whole thing on you, think you were up to no good.” Renee said concerned. 

Pam laughed shallowly, “No, I’m not worried. Gotham City needs someone to love and someone to hate. They have Batman to sort out their messes and people like us to make more. I’m just playing the part he wrote for us.” 

“But what you do isn’t really evil,” Renee said, attempting to relate to the plant murderess on a deeper level. 

“No, it isn’t. There is nothing inherently evil about wanting to preserve the environment. You, humans, treat it with such abandon and recklessness and I’m left to fend for them. All I do is pay the people who destroy lives back by destroying their lives.” Ivy was nonchalantly explaining while draining her drink. 

“That’s my Pammy,” Harley said from beside her, kissing her cheek. The redhead blushed and smiled lightly. 

“He could come after you,” Renee said, still not taking the hint to drop the subject matter. 

“Let him.” Pam deadpanned. Renee was stounded at Ivy’s eagerness to fight.

“To the batsy’s imminent demise!” Harley said, raising her glass and then downing it like it was a beer. 

“So where do you think Joker went off to?” Helena asked from the opposite side of Harley.   
Pam tensed as she responded, looking over at Harley to check if she was okay. 

“In a hole, where he belongs,” Pam said, knowing that it was probably not true. The Joker was probably alive by some miraculous misdemeanour. She was so stupid, she was right there, strangling his white face and she missed the chance yet again. 

Harley shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the table, the ghost of a smile that she had on her lips had been exorcised. Pam noticed. 

“You alright there pretty girl?” she whispered, but that only brought more attention on the blonde. 

Harley stayed silent, melting a little at the pet name. 

“I don’t know how you were with that guy, he’s fucking ugly,” Dinah said, attempting to break the ice. Helena and Renee laughed in agreement, “yeah whoever told him green hair and a purple suit was a good idea was clearly messing with him.” Renee joined in. 

Harley wanted to laugh, she really did, but it all felt like too much at that moment. Seeing his face again, hearing his laugh, knowing that he never loved her. Seeing Pam strapped down to the gurney, helpless and sweating. It was all too much and the images swirled around in her head like a whirlwind. 

She got up quickly from her seat, stepping out of the chair like it burnt her skin. 

She said she was going to the bathroom but the words were strung together haphazardly so, “umgoingtothebathrim,” was what came out instead. 

She walked to the bathroom and barely remembered how she got there. She stood at the counter, placing her hands on the cold surface and looked in the mirror. For a split second she saw a woman with blue eyes, blonde hair in a low bun, glasses and red lipstick. Harleen. 

“Harley?” Pam had come inside the bathroom, it felt an eternity of silence before her hands were on Harley’s back. 

“Baby what’s going on?” Pam asked, lowering her head to Harley’s level, comforting her with the slightest of touches. 

“It’s too much Pam,” Harley said, turning her head to face Pam. “I think my body’s just having a delayed response to trauma.” 

Pam did not expect those kinds of words to come out of Harley’s mouth. It was extremely self-aware, logical and very Harleen of her. Harleen and Harley were the same person, yes, but they did have their little differences. There were traces of Harleen still left in Harley and they would pop out on very rare occasions. 

“Okay…” Pam said calmly, “what do you need me to do, Harl?” Her green hand came up to rest on Harley’s upper arm, her thumb rubbing smooth circles into the skin. It was like they belonged there, rubbing little waves of support into Harley’s skin. 

Harley closed her eyes, concentrating and then opened them for a moment. 

“Kiss me,” she said, her eyes glossing over. 

And Pam did. 

She kissed her softly and sweetly, lingering for a second to pour more love into Harley’s mouth. She pulled back, gently rubbing both thumbs against Harley’s cheekbones. 

“Not like that, kiss me properly,” Harley said before pulling Pam by her hair back onto her lips. Harley was rough and Pam was soft and their teeth clashed for a moment. Pam quickly adjusted, matching her intensity. Harley’s tongue delved into Pam’s mouth, doing more than exploring, her grip on Pam’s red hair tightened. She nippled at Pam’s lower lip before pulling at it slightly. When she let go she saw Pam’s eyes widened to the point of consuming everything in front of her. Harley giggled darkly, averting down to her green neck and sucking at it. Pam let out a gasp and pulled Harley away. 

“Ba-?” 

“Don’t talk.” The white-faced woman said, immediately diving back to kiss up Pam’s jawline. Pam tried to protest but the sensation felt so good against her and the rough need that Harley had for her, shot down to her core. When Harley pulled at her earlobe with her teeth, her hands following a definite path down her back, she realised she could not do this no matter how turned on she was. 

“Harl,” she said, more in control now, peeling her girlfriend off her skin. 

“We can’t do this.” 

“Why not? I want you, Pamela.” Harley closed her eyes and moved forward, lining up her face so that her lips were inches away from Pam’s. 

The green woman couldn’t deny the hot flash of want that struck her, but she knew this was not coming from a place of love. It was Harley diverting, thinking she could fuck her problems away. Had it been any other time she would put Harley against the bathroom stall and make sure she could not walk out. 

“Harley stop,” Pam said, pulling away. “We’re not doing this here. We’re in a restaurant bathroom.” 

“Pam, please I need to feel something. Anything else.” Harley pleaded. Pam realised that this was even worse than she thought it was. 

“Me fucking you, is not going to make it go away,” Pam said, trying to keep the conversation kind and gentle. 

Harley rolled her eyes, discernably annoyed. “Since when are you suddenly not in the mood, Miss Plant Seductress.” 

Pam ignored the remark and continued, “We’re going home. We’re going to talk about this when we get there.” she said, walking towards the door. 

“... Okay.” Harley said. “Red?” 

“Yes?” 

Harley was gripping onto the counter again, “what would’ve happened if you didn’t get out of there?” Her voice was quiet and timid. 

Ivy walked back to her again, “what do you mean Harl?”

“I was so scared,” Harley was crying now, “I thought you were going to die on that table. And he would’ve done it.” She turned around, facing Pam with tears streaming down her face with hints of blue eyeshadow. 

“And it would’ve been all my fault.” Her arms wrapped around herself and she looked like she wanted to be swallowed whole.

“Pretty girl, that would not have happened-”

“But what if it did? It will all be my fault because I decided to fall in love with him. He wouldn’t have tried to do that kinda’ shit if you didn’t mean so much to me.” Harley never thought about her actions before or their implications. Mostly because the damage did not really bother her. But this time it did because the damage was done on Pamela. And she cared for Pamela a whole lot. Even though she was basically all good and managed to save them from an explosion, Harley could not get the image of sweating, screaming Ivy strapped to a gurney out of her brain. She was holding back sobs now. “I’m so sorry Pam.” 

Ivy wrapped her arms around the crying woman, cradling her head in her neck as the tears started to fall down onto Pam’s shirt. 

“Harley it is not your fault, it will never be your fault… Shh, it’s alright, baby girl.” Harley shook as Pam tried to soothe her a best she could. 

Dinah opened the bathroom door to peek in and check on them and was surprised to see the two holding onto each other rather than on top of each other doing unmentionable things in the bathroom. Pamela cast a glance towards the Canary that said _“We’ll be right out. Give us a second.” _Dinah understood graciously and left the women with each other.__

__As Dinah walked back towards the table she sat down with a huff, “well they’re not fucking so that’s good.”_ _

__***_ _

__When they were back at their house Pam made some tea for the traumatised Harley, she carefully observed the blonde from the counter as she stirred the hot, golden liquid with a spoon. Bruce was at her feet, begging to be fed. Ivy chuckled and quickly retrieved his giant food bowl, “Harl where’s Bruce’s food?”_ _

__The Harlequin turned around and smiled, “look at you taking care of Brucey… in the last drawer there’s some canned food.”_ _

__Pam rolled her eyes, “if I don’t then he’ll probably eat us, Harley.” but Pam knew that hungry beast wiggled his way into her heart. Through Harley, Pam had grown to care for more than just plants and revenge of power-hungry CEO’s. She actually cared enough to save the Bird’s lives’ and cared enough to give Cass a goldenrod, and feed Bruce when he was hungry. _Harley is a real miracle worker _. If the old Poison Ivy had been told that in four years time of meeting Harleen Quinzel she would be standing at a kitchen counter, preparing lavender tea like a domestic couple, she would immediately kill the image on sight.___ _

____When she set the filled dog bowl on the floor, Bruce ate messily as Pam manoeuvred around him to give the hot tea to Harley.  
“Ya’ always take care of me so good…” Harley said, smiling gratefully as she took the steaming cup into her hands. The green woman ventured back to the kitchen to fill up a small spray bottle with water. _ _ _ _

____“Hey, Pam?” Harley placed the mug down on the coffee table, turning her body so she could face Pam properly. Pam acknowledged Harley’s call with a “Hmm?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t think I ever apologised.”_ _ _ _

____“Harley, we’ve been over this, it’s not your fault and everything is-” Harley cut her off._ _ _ _

____“No, I mean about before,” she said, gazing at Pam with a solemn look in her eyes._ _ _ _

____She continued: “Every time I left after you would patch me up… it must’ve really hurt you.” She saw Pam’s eyes reflect the flashbacks in her mind through her emerald eyes, “and I’m so sorry Pam.”_ _ _ _

____Ivy was silent as if she was mourning for her old hurt self. Ivy was immune to many things but no matter how hard her body tried to fight off the disease of heartbreak, it would always engulf her. She placed the spray bottle on the counter, watching the tiny ripples of movement._ _ _ _

____Harley was waiting for a response from her paramour, who seemed to be sifting through emotions in her head. Finally, Ivy spoke._ _ _ _

____“It did hurt. A lot… but that’s all in the past now… we’re here now and that’s much better.” she said complacently. “I love you, Harley. That’s all that matters.” She picked up the spray bottle again, moving towards the couch where Harley was._ _ _ _

____Harley’s lips formed a tight red line, curling at one end, “I love you too Pammy.” There was still so much she wanted to say to Pam, but something told her that now would not be a good time._ _ _ _

____Pam immediately lightened the mood by pushing down the lever on the bottle, spraying Harley’s face causing her to squeal and giggle._ _ _ _

____“Hey! I ain’t one of your plants!” she said, wiping at her face._ _ _ _

____Pam giggled, “of course you are, my little flower.” Harley pretended to hate that nickname, but she secretly revelled in every single one that Pamela would give her. They would so absurd coming from anyone else’s mouth but when they fell from those beautiful lips, it made her heart soar._ _ _ _

____“I’m gonna’ go check up on my babies… shout if you need anything.” Pam said, leaning down to kiss her cheek before walking off._ _ _ _

____***  
As some time had passed, Pam could hear the soft sound of the TV in the background while she worked through spraying her plants with enough water. She cooed at the beautiful creatures, talking to them softly and listening to their words. She set the bottle down as she noticed that a particular flower was drooping slightly, frowning at the dehydrated appearance.   
As Harley had promised, they had turned Ivy’s old room into her “office space,” which consisted of various plants that she looked after as well as some of her scientific equipment. It took nearly a whole day to unload everything from the storage unit and bring it up to the room, but all of the sweat and backache was worth it when Ivy smiled down on her new space. _ _ _ _

____Ivy had LED lights set up around the room, in order for the plants to receive enough light. And she made sure that they received enough water in order for them to survive. It was perplexing to her, that the flower could be dying. She ran her fingers across the slowly browning petals, humming as she felt its little pleas._ _ _ _

____In an instant, she moved to the other side of the room to open a cabinet filled with various biochemical solutions. She proceeded to pick up a dropper and bunch the liquid up to give the decaying flower._ _ _ _

____That was when she felt a sudden wave of uneasiness in her gut and it quickly spread to the rest of her body. She shook her head, trying to clear away the growing fog inside of her. She needed to aid the baby that was in pain, whimpering out for her, but the feeling grew ever more intense._ _ _ _

____A sharp, twisting pain struck at her chest and she clutched at it, dropping the small dropper to the floor. She could barely hear the small shatter as her heartbeat had taken up residence in her eardrum. Her other hand clutched at her desktop. Trying to breathe, she curled into herself with sweat pooling from her forehead. Her vision became blurry and when she tried to stand up straight she wobbled and fell backwards, sending a couple of empty beakers to the floor._ _ _ _

____She gasped out in absolute fear as everything became darker. She noticed a familiar sound, one that had haunted her for years. She fell to the floor feeling all of her strength leave her, feeling her mouth open to scream but was even more terrified when no sound came out._ _ _ _

____***  
Harley heard a soft shatter that came from Pam’s makeshift greenhouse over the episode of Tom and Jerry. (She had jokingly called it her greenroom when Ivy wasn’t around to scold her) At first, she brushed it off, knowing that sometimes the plants in that room would move towards Ivy, knocking over a couple of things. She had seen it a couple of times so it was no cause of concern to her. That was until she heard another rough shuffle and multiple shatters that followed it. Bruce heard it too, his ears flicking up to the sound before his head did. _ _ _ _

____“Red?” Harley called out, listening for a response. Nothing._ _ _ _

____“Red?” she said again, a little louder as she moved from the couch to the hallway. She could hear small whimpering and panting coming from behind the green room door._ _ _ _

____When she heard a scream, her worst fears started to spiral and she leapt forward to swing open the door.  
“Pam?! What’s going on?” _ _ _ _

____She was shocked to find Pam starting to scream again, longer and more terrified with each breath, interspersed were small whimpers of _‘no’ _or _‘please.’ _______ _ _

________“Pammy?” Harley knelt to the floor, slowly working her way towards Ivy. She winced when another scream erupted from Pam, causing tears to fall down her green skin. The words she was spitting out were incomprehensive. Harley was puzzled, to say the least, Pamela had shown signs of PTSD before but not to this magnitude._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cass, who had been in her room for the past few hours came out to see the commotion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What the fuck?” Cass sounded more annoyed than concerned because she swore that every day was a new theatrical show in that damn house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ivy was sobbing openly, shaking like a leaf and pushing herself further and further into the corner. Her head was throbbing and her hands ran through her hair to pull at the roots._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Please go away. _Go away! _” The last sentence she had shrieked out, causing Harley and Cass to pull back, both their eyes widening.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kid, go call the Birds and tell them to get over here now,” Harley said, noticing that Ivy’s plants had not moved in any way since she had been in the room. She took the chance and moved even closer to Ivy, who was looking down her bent knees groaning and whimpering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Please stop, please.” Pam’s trembling voice broke Harley’s heart as she could hear her struggle. Whatever battle was going on inside of her was excruciating to watch and Harley thought about much worse it would be inside her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Pamela, it’s alright, it’s me.” Harley decided not to lean out and touch her, or to come any closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m being a good girl, I promise,” Pamela said, before looking up and seeing Harley’s face. Her limbs felt paralysed underneath her and all she could do is scream once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harley was shocked at how Pam reacted to her face and drew back, leaving Ivy to back up fully against the corner. Her hands came into contact with the shattered pieces of the beakers and she winced out in pain as her palms started to bleed as they cut through. Pam couldn’t move her hand though, no matter how hard she tried. It seemed like her body was paralysed in its shaking state._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harley had to take action before Pam hurt herself so she took Ivy’s arm in hers to try to move her away. That was a big mistake. The touch seemed to transport her to a new world of terror as she screamed so intensely that Harley could hear the hoarseness in her voice. Her eyes were blown wide with fear as she struggled against Harley’s grasp. Normally, Ivy and Harley’s physical strength would be on the same level but at that moment Ivy was significantly weaker even though her face showed that she was putting in a lot more effort. It was like she had no powers at all. Or she had no control._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dinah was the first one to come running into the room, followed by Helena at the doorway. They were both dressed in casual sweatpants, indicating that they had been lounging around before they had gotten a worried call from Cass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What is happening?” Dinah said, taking in the situation and leaning down to inspect Ivy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don’t know, she was in here and then I heard screaming and now she-” Harley was interrupted by more relentless resistance from Ivy, which caused her body to slide down. She wailed more as she was put on her back and Harley held at her hands. Harley fought back tears as she held Ivy’s hands in hers, “help me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dinah held down Ivy’s other hand without much thought, she glanced down to Ivy’s legs that were wriggling and jerking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No. Please. No. Stop! Make it stop!” her cries were gradually becoming weaker but her fear stayed as strong as ever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Jesus Christ, what about her toxins?” Dinah asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don’t know, I’m immune to them but she didn’t use her plants on us yet,” Harley said, trying to soothe Ivy as much as she could. “Red, I’m right here, I promise baby I’m right here.” Her hand draped over Pam’s sweaty cheek, pulling away stray red hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pamela looked up and for a second, not a moment longer, she saw her eyes take her in. Her breathing was rapid and uncontrolled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes Pammy, it’s me. It’s Harley. You’re safe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pam whimpered, her eyes tearing up again, “H-harl…” she struggled to talk, her throat closing up on her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dinah watched the exchange between the two and motioned to Helena to come over to them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We should get her to the bed or something, all the glass is cutting her up.” the songbird said, motioning to Helena to take a hold of Pam’s legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At that sudden touch, Pam’s eyes widened again and any hint of peace was gone. She shrieked again, her voice lower. Her legs began to kick and her arms began the struggle again, the war on her mind resuming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“God, I’m so sorry Red,” Harley said, her heart physically hurting from seeing Pam like this.  
Helena counted to three and they lifted Pam’s body. They battled in getting her out of the room because she was resisting so much, crying out as she did. Harley glanced over before moving into their room and saw Cass in tears, hugging a scared Bruce. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They had managed to miraculously contain Pamela, laying her down on the bed before Helena tied her hands down with a rope she found in Harley’s cupboard. Harley let her tears fall, as the image in front of her resembled the one she saw earlier that evening. This was the worst turn of events ever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pam was still struggling, but no longer screaming. Her body was exhausted from screaming and thrashing but it did not give up. Her head was now attempting to bang itself against the pillow, luckily there was no hard surface that her head could slam against._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We have to get her to a hospital or something,” Dinah said, turning to Harley. She was freaked out as well, by the sudden burst of weakness coming from an otherwise held together woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“She can’t go there and neither can I, we’re both wanted,” Harley said from Pam’s side. Pam’s eyes were puffy and her face was covered in tears and sweat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, there has to be something we can do,” Helena said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There wasn’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pam went on screaming hoarsely, thrashing around for two more hours before finally closing her eyes and resting, out of pure exhaustion. Harley was still at her side, stroking her sweaty hair away from her face. She knew Pam now needed a bath but she didn’t want to risk waking her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dinah and Helena stayed too. They dealt with complaints from the neighbours and thanked whatever entity there was that no emergency calls were placed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cass was beyond scared and Dinah calmed her down, explaining what happened to the girl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Is she gonna’ be okay?” Cass asked and Dinah thought for a moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We hope so.” That was all the comfort she could give._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you in pain? because I am after proof-reading this haha. don't worry the next chapter won't be as horrible as this one was. thank you for keeping up with this story so far <3


	15. A Robotic Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. see? Pam's fine, i think. who really knows?  
> There's some more smut in here and also mild talk of PTSD episodes, mentions of abuse, domestic violence and sexual assault. It's all really heartbreaking but it's all in the past.

Pam woke up to her whole body aching and her wrists burning. She looked around and saw Harley at her side, who had evidently been crying. She wasn’t sure what time it was but it was still dark enough to have Harley’s bedside lamp on. She wanted to speak but her throat was burning too. 

“Hey, I’m here, it’s okay,” Harley said, rubbing her thumb against Pam’s cheek. She didn’t know if Pam had come out of her episode yet. 

“W-” Pam coughed. “What happened?” she said, roughly. She tried to move her hands to hold her throat but she felt them being held back. 

“Oh, yeah sorry,” Harley said, quickly getting up to release her. When the rope left her skin Harley saw the indents of where the skin had rubbed against her wrist and the rope burn that had accompanied it. Harley rubbed at the redness softly, looking down at Pam. 

“You were gonna’ hurt yourself. Well you already did, but it would’ve been worse.” she said, stroking down Pam’s arms before letting them go. 

Pam looked at her palms and was surprised to find freshly healed scars against them. She sat up, swallowing hard and rubbing at her throat. She felt gross. 

“What’s the time?” Pam asked, stroking her own thumb down her palm. Harley turned to reach for her phone, pressing the home button. 

“2 am,” she said, not a smidge of tiredness in her tone. Her face said otherwise.

Pam’s eyes widened, “Harley, oh my God, you should get some sleep. I’m so sorry I kept you up this long.” Pam immediately threw the sheet thrown over her and swung her legs over the bed. 

“Pam, it’s alright. You needed me.” 

She was right, Pam did need her. She wasn’t sure what happened between her attack and now but she could tell Harley had been there the whole time, waiting for her. She breathed out a sigh, closing her eyes and putting her head in her hands. Harley came closer to her, lovingly stroking her fingers along the green hands. 

“Can I draw ya’ a bath?” Harley asked, kissing Pam’s forehead. When Pam removed her head from her hands, her eyes were confused and looking at Harley with the regular green that Harley knew so well. The blonde chuckled at her expression and kissed her nose. 

“Um..sure,” Ivy said, not used to being the one being taken care of, emotionally. She watched Harley move from the chair that was sat beside the bed and go to their bathroom. She heard the water starting to be drawn and Harley humming lightly. 

Pam felt the overwhelming urge to cry, and she did. She held her intertwined hands against her mouth, her thumbs touching her lips while tears silently raced down her cheeks. She saw his face, she saw her mom’s face, she saw her dad’s face and then she saw Harley’s face. She woke up sweating and at 2 am, tied to her own bed. She hated feeling vulnerable. She hated all the uncertainty. Whatever happened to her was clearly not a nightmare because there had never been physical manifestations of them before. 

Harley came back and saw Pam’s face with tears stained against them and immediately bent down in front of her. (Kind of like the moment they had after their first kiss.)

“God, I feel so embarrassed,” Pam said, wiping at her face. 

Harley took her hands in hers and cradled them there, “There’s nothin’ to be embarrassed about. You had a tough time. We all do. Embarrassment isn’t gonna’ help us figure out how to solve it.” Her voice was so soft and nurturing, it almost made Pam want to cry again. She kissed her lips softly and whispered, “thank you.” 

Harley led her to the bathroom and kissed her cheek. She had filled up the tub with bubble bath and Ivy giggled. Harley was about to walk out of the room to give Pam some privacy when a green hand caught hers. 

“Join me?” 

“Ya’ don’t hafta’ ask me twice.” Harley’s eyebrows jerked up once, causing Pam to laugh. Her laugh made Harley feel at ease. 

Once they were both stripped down Ivy was about to slip into the tub first before Harley stopped her. 

“Uh uh, me first.” Harley stepped in and sat down against the back of the tub, making herself comfortable before patting her lap slightly, which made light splashes. Pam rolled her eyes and stepped into the water. Her back was against Harley’s front and it felt out of place for her to be the one being held, but it still felt good. 

Harley helped Pam to wash her hair, basically taking full control and massaging the redhead before her. Pam relaxed and melted into Harley, sighing in content when she felt lips place soft kisses on her shoulder blades. She felt so cared for and so loved and _so vulnerable._

__When Harley’s hands came to bring water and soap to her arms, she felt a hot flash inside of her. Harley’s hands continued their innocent purification, not noticing Pam’s attempt at regular breathing. She stroked at her collarbone and pushed her forward so she could get at her back. At one point her nails scraped against the green expanse in front of her and she heard a groan. She dismissed it, for the time being, pulling her back to her to carry on to the redhead’s stomach. She purposefully missed Ivy’s breasts._ _

__A hand came up to stop her, pushing back upwards to feel the swell of her breasts in her hands. Ivy arched her back into her, letting out a breath as she guided Harley’s hands to her nipples. Harley took the hint and began to lightly knead them, drinking in Ivy’s soft moans. If she was to help Ivy wind down, this would definitely be the way._ _

__She lightly squeezed, running her fingers over Ivy’s nipple, causing Pam to groan out. She peppered kisses over her shoulder blades, stopping to run her teeth against her skin, biting softly. Ivy moaned and pushed Harley’s other hand to knead her other breast._ _

__Harley smirked into her shoulder before she kissed up the back of her neck and nibbled just below her ear. As she teased her mouth against Ivy’s neck, she made sure to tweak Ivy’s pert nipples and run her fingers over them. Once she felt Ivy arch her back more she moved her one hand away from her breasts to her stomach, chuckling as she felt Pam’s breath hitch._ _

__“Will this help you relax, baby?” Harley said, trailing her fingers to just below her belly button._ _

__Ivy bit her lip at the sensation, “yes.”_ _

__Harley grinned evilly, before attacking Pam’s neck with hot, open-mouthed and rough kisses.  
“What’s the magic word?” she said, grazing her teeth over her skin again. _ _

__Ivy closed her eyes and whined, “please Harley.”_ _

__“Good girl… spread your pretty legs for me.” Harley’s hand moved to Ivy’s hip, gripping tightly.  
Ivy obeyed and moved her legs to spread herself as well as she could, shivering when Harley placed a hand on her thigh to pull her further. _ _

__A white hand came to the side of Pam’s face, pulling her in for a kiss. Harley’s tongue delved in the woman’s mouth, taking her sweet time to get her worked up. Their tongues pressed against each other and Harley bit and pulled on Pam’s lower lip. She felt Pam’s hips buck forward slightly and she took Harley’s hand in hers, forcing it in between her legs. Harley broke the kiss and purred into her ear, “Would you like me to touch you, Pam?”_ _

__Pam whimpered at her tone of voice, nodding. Harley pulled her head back, shaking her head.  
“Use your words, Red.” _ _

__Pam groaned, feeling desperate, “ _Yes, I would like you to touch me.” _  
Harley felt a rush course through her and finally placed a light finger on Ivy’s clit. She felt her moan in front of her, immediately seeking more. In another world, she would tease Ivy until the point of no return but she wanted to be kind and give her everything.___ _

____She started with slow strokes against Ivy’s clit, drawing out moans and shudders. She made sure to keep pawing at her breast, wanting her to feel everything._ _ _ _

____Pam’s hand came down to the pale one between her legs and moved Harley’s fingers so that two fingers were pressing over her clit. She forced Harley to pick up the pace and whimpered out when more pressure was added. Harley wished she could see them at that moment, Pamela spread out and used her hands to get herself to the peak._ _ _ _

____“Mmm… Harley…” Pam whined, keeping her green hand over hers. Harley picked up the pace once again, wanting to hear more of her girlfriend’s vocalisations. She angled her hands so that she could rub over Ivy’s clit faster with more pressure as she kissed the back of her neck and behind her ear._ _ _ _

____“Fuck!” Pam let out at the sudden change, bringing her hand to grab at Harley’s other hand that was on her stomach. Harley leant forward into Pam, taking in her scent of shampoo and Lavender._ _ _ _

____“Oh, Harley… please…” Pam was begging and Harley gave in, circling a finger on the outside of Pam’s entrance. Despite the fact that they were in a bathtub, Harley felt the slippery wetness of Pam’s pussy against her fingers and sighed. She toyed and played there, coaxing low moans and frustrated whimpers from the redhead._ _ _ _

____“Don’t fucking tease me, just make me come, baby,” Pam panted, resting her head on Harley’s shoulder. Harley groaned and pushed a finger inside of her, feeling tight and wet walls welcome her. She started with slow thrusts, letting Pam get used to her finger inside of her. After hearing Pam moan again, and feeling her hips move against her she decided to thrust into her faster with more vigour._ _ _ _

____Pam met the thrusts with her hips, causing the water in the tub to splash around a little. She pushed Harley’s other hand to grope and knead at her breast, biting her lip as she rode closer. The sound of water splashing and Pam’s moans intoxicated her._ _ _ _

____“Rub your clit for me, Pammy,” Harley said, low and hungry into Pam’s ear. Her hands immediately found her clit and rubbed at it tenaciously. She let out a higher-pitched moan when she felt the highest point approaching her and rolled her hips into the movements._ _ _ _

____“Yes, that’s it, baby. Lose control for me.” Harley said, tracing her tongue against Ivy’s neck and moaning into her ear._ _ _ _

____Harley marvelled at the green goddess in front of her, in her lap, spreading herself for her, fucking herself on her fingers. She curled her fingers at every stroke which sent Pam into a frenzy._ _ _ _

____“Oh my God… faster baby,” and she sped up. Pamela moaned out loudly and uncontrollably, feeling herself get closer. Harley growled animalistically and pounded into her with all the strength she could muster. Loving the way Pam tightened around her and the way green hands were slowly gripping her skin._ _ _ _

____“Fuck me like that, yes… don't stop, I'm gonna’ come.” Pam’s hips were moving on their own accord now, getting her to where she needs to be._ _ _ _

____Harley kept up the pace, deliciously curling her fingers causing Pam to cry out at each thrust. Harley noticed Pam’s own hand was faltering between her legs, a telltale sign that her girlfriend was nearing her orgasm. She took it upon herself to push away the green hand and rub Pam’s clit with her thumb, brushing it in intervals. It ripped out a great and intense cry from the redhead, who was now keening into Harley’s hand._ _ _ _

____Harley smiled into her neck, biting down on her pulse point, “come for me, pretty girl, you look so beautiful when you come for me.”_ _ _ _

____At that Pam lost all control and her climax took over her entire body. She threw her screams out in the room, a hand quickly coming to clamp over mouth as she shuddered against Harley’s fingers that were still inside her. She whimpered and cried out as she rode her wave, gripping onto Harley’s hand for dear life. Her pants became deep moans as she felt her body shake all over._ _ _ _

____Once Harley felt Pam relax in her arms, she let her hand fall away from her mouth and stroked back Pam’s hair before placing a sweet kiss to her cheek._ _ _ _

____“You’re such a good girl, did that feel good?” she asked, removing her fingers from Pam._ _ _ _

____All Pamela could do was nod and let herself melt into Harley further. Being the bottom, for once felt extremely good. She thought she should do it more often._ _ _ _

____Harley kisses her shoulders, whispering “I love you” into her skin continuously. Paired with the after orgasm effects and her tired body soaking in the hot water, Pam felt a huge swell of affection and adoration for Harley build up._ _ _ _

____She moved in Harley’s lap, pressing her side to Harley’s front, bending her knees and wrapping her arms around Harley._ _ _ _

____“Thank you, Harley,” she said, her hands coming up to knead through Harley’s hair. She could see that Harley was tired through her eyes, and she didn’t want to keep her up much longer._ _ _ _

____“You look exhausted.” Pam comments, smiling apologetically._ _ _ _

____“Well, I did have to kinda’ hold you down and watch you scream for two hours, and not the fun kind.” Harley joked, but Pam felt awful again._ _ _ _

____“Harley… all I remember wa-” and then a thought struck her._ _ _ _

____Harley was confused at Pam’s sudden movements as the green woman got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel._ _ _ _

____“Um… Pam?” Harley stood up as well, shivering slightly as the cold air hit her wet skin._ _ _ _

____Pam was out the bathroom door, running out of the room with the towel around her._ _ _ _

____“Oh boy,” Harley sighed and quickly moved to grab two robes and a towel for herself. When she exited the bathroom and put on her robe she saw Pam leave the room._ _ _ _

____She followed her instinctively and saw Dinah and Helena asleep on their couch, with Cass tucked in the middle. For some reason, their roles felt reversed at that time, Ivy was now the unsteady one and Harley was her rock._ _ _ _

____She saw Pam disappear into her office and when she followed her she saw her looking through drawers and pulling out syringes and a packet, stepping over the shattered glass from before. Normally Ivy would have a temper tantrum at her space being in the slightest bit of untidy but at that moment it didn’t matter._ _ _ _

____“I need your help.” The redhead said, sitting on her stool and working with the needles._ _ _ _

____“Okay… Pammy? What’re you doing?” Harley finally asked, hoping to get some answers. They hadn’t even spoken about Pam’s episode yet and she was already knee-deep in something scientific._ _ _ _

____“I need you to help me draw my own blood,” she said while she ripped open the packet, stray cotton balls falling out and reached for some anti-septic liquid._ _ _ _

____“Why?” Harley came closer to Pam, taking a cotton ball in her hand to squish around._ _ _ _

____“Because I think something was absorbed from that herbicide Joker used on me,” she said nonchalantly dabbing a cotton pad in the liquid and rubbing it over the beginning of her forearm.  
“Okay, I’m gonna put this in my arm,” she held up the device that was attached to the needle, it looked like a little jar. “And you’re gonna’ pull back on this,” she gestured to the plunger. _ _ _ _

____Harley nodded, “Is that how doctors normally draw blood?” she said eyeing the strange contraption. Pam shook her head._ _ _ _

____“No this is how I do it, now do it quickly before it’s completely gone from my bloodstream,” she said, hurriedly. She poked at her own arm before sticking the needle through and wincing slightly._ _ _ _

____“Pull it,” she said, cringing slightly._ _ _ _

____Harley pulled the plunger back and was mesmerised as she saw the tiny jar fill up with Ivy’s chlorophyllic blood. Once there was a sufficient amount, Pam motioned to Harley to get a cotton ball ready. Once she took out the blood-filled jar, Harley placed the cotton ball over the tiny bleeding hole in Ivy’s arm._ _ _ _

____“You got any bandaids Red?” Harley asked looking around._ _ _ _

____“Drawer to your right, second to last one.” Harley smiled at her girlfriend’s organisational skills and bent down to open the drawer, her hand still over the cotton on Pam’s arm._ _ _ _

____“Doesn’t blood take a few days to come back with test results though?” Harley questioned once there was a bandaid over Pam’s arm. The redhead was tinkering around with various pieces of equipment that Harley had never seen before._ _ _ _

____“Not if you’re me.” Of course, Pamela had some amazing way to test her blood quicker than the average doctor. She was frantically measuring out small drops of another green liquid into a petri dish. Harley looked at her, slightly amused, and then snapped back._ _ _ _

____“Pamela,” Harley said, crossing her arms over chest. Pam was still in her towel and she sighed as she threw a robe at her. Pam pulled away from her work to stare at the robe on her lap._ _ _ _

____“Put that on.” the green woman looked over at Harley and silently put it on over her, then discarded the towel._ _ _ _

____“Good, now we need to talk about what happened to you.” Harley was purely exhausted and watching Ivy push away her problems made her even more irritable._ _ _ _

____“Can it wait Harl?” Pam said, turning a knob on a bigger beaker. Harley didn’t know what she was doing in general but she could tell the previous action was performed just to act busy._ _ _ _

____“No, it can’t.” Harley stepped closer. “Just tell me, Pam.” the words came out with an exasperated sigh._ _ _ _

____Pam let go of the knob, placing her hand on the desk as she swallowed. Harley’s eyes were staring into her from her side, she could feel them. So she didn’t look at her as she spoke._ _ _ _

____“I was here, just checking up on my plants. And then I was going to get some growth liquid for one of them when I just started feeling… sick. It all happened so fast. At first, I thought maybe I was going to faint…” she glanced towards the shattered dropper on the floor and pressed her lips together tightly._ _ _ _

____“But then it was like being pulled away from the world. And then everything went dark for a little. Then I… I heard my parent’s voices…” Pam looked towards the green liquid working its way through her blood, it was lighter in colour. Harley stood patiently, listening to Ivy like how she did four years ago._ _ _ _

____“They were fighting and then it got pretty intense… he started to hurt mom-... my mother. And I tried to scream out but nothing came out. I kept on trying and all I could do was just scream and watch as he killed her again, right in front of me…” Pam’s re-telling sounded like it was deeply embedded in her brain. Like the words were something she had grown desensitised to._ _ _ _

____“Then he came for me. I couldn’t get away and I screamed more. There was nothing...and then…” Pam looked up to Harley. Her eyes were urging her to go on, the warm, blue ocean was washing over her. “And then I saw you… only for just a second. And then he grabbed me.” Harley nodded, remembering when Helena touched her legs. That must’ve been a bad idea._ _ _ _

____“He was behaving like a monster… and then he just melted away. Like literally melted away.” Pam shivered slightly at the image. Then her face fell solemnly._ _ _ _

____“Everything was quiet for some time. And it made me so mad because I kept on screaming into this big, black nothingness. I was trying to grab onto something, anything at all, but there was nothing. And then… his...he-” Pam could barely recall the situation. Harley knew what she was trying to describe. She let her hand reach to Pam’s, squeezing it tight._ _ _ _

____“It was like he did it to me all over again...touching me, poking me, experimenting on me.” Pam closed her eyes and bit her lip again, aching to fight back the tears that spilt._ _ _ _

____“It happened over and over again.” her voice got caught in her throat, but she did not and could not let out a sob. Harley was tearing up too, remembering how Pam was crying out and screaming for nearly two hours in their bed. The hell on the outside was nothing compared to the one on the inside._ _ _ _

____Harley moved to sit in Pam’s lap, holding her face in her hands. She looked into her green eyes and kissed each of her brow bones. “I’m really sorry Pammy…” she looked at her empathetically._ _ _ _

____“It wasn’t a nightmare or an episode, or whatever you think it might be.” Ivy quickly clarified, filing away her trauma like a robot. Harley let it go._ _ _ _

____“What do you mean?” all the signs had pointed to a severe PTSD episode._ _ _ _

____“Just watch,” Pam said, moving Harley off her lap. When she saw that the light green liquid had completely consumed her own blood she let out a victorious, “Ahah!” Harley giggled at that._ _ _ _

____“Okay so, you remember Scarecrow right?”_ _ _ _

____Harley paused for a second, sifting through her brain, “oh! Um… what’s his face? Jonathan Crane.” Her eyes blew wide as she proudly answered._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, otherwise known as Scarecrow,” Pam said while opening another jar that contained a suspicious red solution._ _ _ _

____“He’s known for making neurotoxins that can literally produce psychological warfare.” she continued while tinkering around some more._ _ _ _

____“What’re you gettin’ at Red?”_ _ _ _

____Ivy proceeded to drop one of the solutions into the green mixture, turning the liquid into a black, smoking mess. Ivy jumped up in excitement, “but that doesn’t mean I can’t trace his...YES!” she jumped again, taking the victory a little too seriously. Harley was once again, amused._ _ _ _

____“Sorry,” Ivy straightened and tucked in her robe as seriously as she could. “But it means that the herbicide Joker sprayed me with had Scarecrow’s fear toxin laced into it. It laid dormant in my system and slowly started attacking.” Harley enjoyed the way Ivy’s eyes lit up when she talked about science stuff or plant stuff. Even if she was talking about a vicious attack on herself._ _ _ _

____“Wonder how Puddin’ even got his hands on that kinda’ stuff,” Harley said, staring that black mixture. “That was happening in your brain?”_ _ _ _

____Ivy nodded, “they probably had to amplify it so it could actually affect me. They’re stupid though, my body eventually fought it off. I would’ve enhanced the toxin’s durability” she said crossing her arms._ _ _ _

____Harley’s side-eyed her, “okay Red, now that we figured this out let’s get some sleep it’s like 3 am now.”  
“Well you can, I’m gon-” _ _ _ _

____“Red.” Harley crossed her arms again. Ivy was behaving like a child who wouldn’t put her toys away. She couldn’t believe this role reversal._ _ _ _

____Ivy rolled her eyes and got up, “fine. I guess we could go over this tomorrow.” They exited the room and Ivy jumped when she saw Helena and Dinah on the couch._ _ _ _

____“Wha-?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh yeah, aren’t they cute?” Harley smiled, looking at them like they were two puppies._ _ _ _

____“I mean, yeah but what are they doing here Harls?” Ivy asked._ _ _ _

____“Oh, they came to help out,” Harley said and then walked back into their room._ _ _ _

____Ivy swallowed, taking in the amount of chaos her outburst had caused. “Jesus.” was all she could say before Harley pulled her into the bedroom._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i have no idea how science works this is my best estimate. i took biology in school but who says I did good in it... sorry for torturing y'all in the last chapter but at least now you know Pam's okay.


	16. Questionable Conflict Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, so I totally didn't write the end of this chapter because I watched episode 12 of the Harley Quinn series and went absolutely feral...  
> Anywa, I wanted to call this chapter 'Weed Slut' you'll see why, it's intended as humour, but I thought I should rather not.  
> Hope y'all enjoy anyway <33

Cass woke up with a crick in her neck and Helena sleeping soundly against her shoulder. She groaned and moved so that she could get up. Her back hurt too. She was surprised when she saw Dinah in their kitchen trying to make coffee. (Trying because the kettle would not stay on and she cursed every time it went off.) 

Cass walked up to her and shifted the kettle so that its spout was facing towards the wall.  
“It only works this way,” she said, pushing down the button to start the boil. Dinah nodded, watching the kettle do its work. “Thanks, kid.” 

Ivy then entered the, still in her robe from last night. 

“Oh… hello,” she said, stopping in her tracks. She did not expect them to still be there.

Helena, who had woken up while Cass was shifting the kettle, had sat up immediately and eyed the woman in front of her. “You okay, Ivy?” 

Ivy smiled gratefully, but her face still held some pain to it. “Yes, thank you. Both of you… all of you. For helping out last night.” She looked down to the floor and tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear. 

“Don’t sweat it. Are you sure you’re okay now though?” Dinah said, taking out three mugs.  
Ivy nodded, and then remembered her discovery she made a few hours ago.  
“Last night I tested my blood for traces of other chemicals. Turns out whatever herbicide Joker used on me was laced with fear toxin too.” Ivy said, walking to the couch to sit down. 

“Fear toxin?” Cass inquired, she had only been introduced to the events of their mission late last night when Helena and Dinah were there. 

“Yes, it’s specially developed to bring out the worst fears in a person. There’s only one person I know who can do that and it’s Scarecrow. Joker and him must be working together.” Ivy continued until she heard footsteps come out from the bedroom.

“Red?!” Harley called out anxiously, slipping into the living room and letting out a breath when she saw Pam. “Oh good, you’re okay.” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Ivy questioned, cocking her head. 

“Well, I don’t know you got doused with a fear toxin that wreaked havoc on your body, sorry for being a little worried about ya’.” There was a small element of annoyance in Harley’s tone as she went to the kitchen. All eyes were immediately on the acid-bleached woman. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ivy asked, still standing. 

“Forget about it, Red,” Harley said, visibly more annoyed when she took out a box of fruit loops. The air started to feel tight in the room. 

“Well, I think it’s time for us to go,” Helena said, eyeing Dinah. 

“But I just ma-” Dinah was gesturing to the three coffee cups that were steaming in front of her.

“Let’s go,” Helena said, without another word. And then Cass piped in, “yeah I’m just gonna’ go…” she looked around for a moment and saw Bruce still sleeping peacefully in the corner.  
“I’m gonna take Bruce for a walk!” she said hurriedly, as she put on her shoes and moved to take the leash that Harley kept under the coffee table. Bruce groaned when Cass woke him up and put his leash on, dragging him outside quickly. All three women left the apartment before Ivy had time to question it and she huffed in disbelief when she saw the door close. 

“Harls, what’s going on?” she said, getting up from the couch and walking towards the kitchen. Harley’s anger had caused three people to leave their apartment like a bomb was about to go off.

Harley was busy pouring herself a bowl of fruit loops and placed the box down roughly beside the filled ceramic, causing a few colourful pieces of cereal to fly out. 

“Nothing.” was all she said and she walked towards the refrigerator door, pulling the milk out. 

“Yeah, that’s so evident by your lack of eye contact and overall demeanour,” Pam replied sarcastically. 

When Harley looked at her with squinted eyes and Pam crossed her arms as she said, “well?” 

The blonde huffed out, “fine.” She set the milk back in the fridge after pouring a good amount into the bowl. She took a spoon in her hand and started to stir the cereal around aimlessly before answering Pam’s question. 

“I feel fucking horrible,” she said. Pam needed more information, so she waited for Harley to explain. 

“I know you said it’s not my fault but God Pam… he basically tried to kill you _twice _now. Twice! And you’re just… okay with that? You’re just fine with the fact that you went through two traumatic experiences in less than twenty-four hours. And you’re asking _me _what’s wrong?!” The spoon in her hand was waving around the room now with her words.____

____Pam genuinely didn’t know what to do. “Harley?”_ _ _ _

____“No Pam, you don’t get to do that thing that where you suddenly bounce back. Fear toxin or not, what you went through last night was fucking terrifying.” Ivy started to think that this was effecting Harley much more than she anticipated it to._ _ _ _

____“I promise that I’m good now, Harley,” she said, coming up to place a hand on the arm that held the victimised spoon._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, of course, you are, because you process emotions like a robot. I shouldn’t even be surprised, I treated you,” Harley said, shaking out of her grasp. She pushed the spoon into the bowl and shoved a spoonful of soggy fruit loops into her mouth._ _ _ _

____“What is this really about?” Ivy was still stable, leaning her hips against the counter. Harley really hated and appreciated how transparent she could become in front of Pam. But at that moment, she hated it. Harley looked at Pam and melted at how this woman was basically being yelled at but her face had no hint of animosity in her._ _ _ _

____“Now that I love someone, and I mean _really love _someone, everything just feels so intense. I could lose you just like that.” she snapped her fingers and exhaled, feeling her throat close up. “Pammy, I’m just scared. I don’t want ya’ to get hurt because of me.”___ _ _ _

______Ivy sympathised and stuck her hand out and when Harley took it she pulled her body into hers, wrapping her arms around her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s scary for me too, Harley. I understand how you feel. But I’m not going to get hurt because of you. I willingly went down there. As long as we have each other I think we’ll be fine. We’re both undeniably strong.” she kissed the blonde hair and played with the slightly coloured ends._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harley breathed in Pam’s scent, smiling at the whiff of Peppermint. _That sneaky Lil’ flower. _Harley could never stay mad at her.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“You smell nice,” Harley said, muffling by Pam’s chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I always do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harley giggled, nuzzling deeper into the taller woman. “You’re annoying.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh _I’m the annoying one? _” Pam pulled back and her smile grew wider when she saw Harley was laughing. She left Harley in the kitchen, smacking Harley’s bottom before leaving her side. The high-pitched giggle let her know that everything was fine again.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When Pam got to the hallway she turned back and saw Harley inhaling the cereal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey Harls?” she said, in a deceiving tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mhm?” Harley looked up, chewing some spoonfuls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pam leant against the wall like her whole life was a photoshoot and sneakily untied her robe. She smiled cheekily, pulling the robe away slightly to reveal her bare, green body underneath. It was just enough to see the outline of her breasts but not her nipples. Harley dropped her spoon back into the bowl, placing it down with one hand while wiping her mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Wanna’ help me clean up my office?” she said, her smile was mouth-wateringly seductive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harley basically jumped into Pam’s arms as they made their way to make more of a mess in Pam’s office._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The next day, Monday, the Birds had called an emergency meeting and decided to meet at Dinah and Helena’s apartment. Cass came along too and to random strangers, they looked like the run of the mill lesbian couple with an adopted child. It seems they were but Harley preferred to call the kid her apprentice, she was not the kind to raise a child. Pam didn’t mind being one of Cass’s caregivers, so long as the kid stayed away from her office. Cass would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the fact that Gotham’s newest power couple took care of her. How strange. Maybe it was a good thing to swallow the diamond. She had much more of a family than she ever had before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harley walked through the door with a few grocery bags, “I brought some snacks!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ivy corrected her, “actually I got them, she just begged me to get them,” waving a finger to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We didn’t need snacks,” Renee said, already on the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Of course we do!” Harley said, tossing Cass a tiny chocolate bar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So why the meeting?” Pam said, joining Renee on the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well these two filled me in on your little incident and it holds more value than you think,” Renee said, getting ready to explain the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How so?” Harley asked, coming to sit down next to Pam with a bag of potato chips in her hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“So if Joker and Scarecrow are working together that could be horrible news for Gotham… who knows what they got planned.” Renee pulled her phone out and unlocked it, scrolling through something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, so?” Pam said, evidently not caring.  
“So… we need to figure out what they’re going to do and then stop it,” Renee said, as she finally found the thing she was looking for her on her screen. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pam laughed, and then she laughed harder at her own laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh wow, I play with the Birdies once and you think I’m a part of the flock, huh? You wanna’ try a hand at the bat’s work. He’s going to be so pissed that you’re meddling.” Pam said, wiping a small wet spot that formed underneath her eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, I thought we were done with all of your good guy stuff! Need I remind ya’ that Pam got attacked _twice _in one day because of your mission?” Harley handed the chip packet over to Cass.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Wouldn’t you like to get revenge on that bastard for all the shit he did to you?” Renee said, trying to draw the two woman in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“And don’t you wanna’ prove to the world that you’re an independent woman and that you’re really done with him?” Renee kept pressing and Harley’s face softened as she thought about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh no. No, no, _no! _Do not try to twist her this way or that way! Harley is her own woman no matter what the Joker or the city thinks, or _you _think about her.” Ivy meddled, coming closer to Renee, towering over her._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“C’mon, Pammy,” Renee teased, “don’t you wanna’ let the guy, that’s been torturing your girl for years, finally get what he deserves? And don’t you wanna get revenge on Scarecrow for poisoning you?” The air between them was tense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It’s Ivy. Don’t you _dare _call me anything else.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Pam, come on.” Harley tried to pull Ivy away but the green woman shrugged her off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“How do I know you’re not just chickening out because you’re scared they’ll send you into one of those screaming spirals?” Renee taunted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Pam breathed out furiously and then said, “you quit your job at the GCPD so you can play the hero in the streets. You already have Dinah with you and a trained assassin, if you’re so confident in your little message and in yourself then that should be enough… oh wait… you’re not. You’re not because you’re still some low-level detective who couldn’t even make-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Watch your words you little weed slut.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Weed slut?!” Suddenly little vines came shooting out towards Montoya, grabbing her by her legs and hanging her upside down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Hey what the fuck I just cleaned this place!” Helena said angrily as she saw the dirt from the pot plant Ivy had controlled on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Red put her down right now!” Harley said sternly, placing a hand on Ivy’s shoulder. Cass was too busy laughing at the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ivy rolled her eyes and within seconds Renee was on the floor groaning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Jesus…” Dinah said, helping the woman to get up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Call me a weed slut again or doubt me in any way again and see what happens.” Ivy almost growled out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“ _Enough Ivy! _” Harley pulled her back away from the woman.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Mistah J doesn’t own me and neither do you, so I’m going with them.” she stood her ground and crossed her arms over her chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Harley that is the worst decision you could make and you’ve blown up Ace Chemicals because you were drunk.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“And even when I did that and after we got done with Roman Sionis, no one took me seriously because they still think of me as Joker’s girl when I’m not!” Harley continued to try and defend herself with her arms flailing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“So that’s what you’re worried about? Since when do you care about what others think of you?” Ivy placed both of her hands on Harley’s shoulders. “Harley do you not remember what happened the last time you saw him? Or the time before that, where he sent a letter to your house?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yeah, I do, which makes this an even better reason for goin’ after him. I also remember him trying to kill my girlfriend and all of my friends too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ivy sighed in annoyance, “Harley you need think about what can happen. You-” Harley interrupted her by shoving the green hands off of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“No! I know what I’m doin’ Pam and I don’t need that condescending tone of yours. I’m gonna’ help them and I’m gonna’ help me too. I don’t care if you don’t like it, I’m doing it. You’re not Puddin’.” Harley raised her voice her and her voice sounded dark and snappy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yeah...you’re right I’m not him. Maybe that’s my bad because if I were like him I wouldn’t care about what you do. Or what could happen to you? That would make it so much easier for you to just prance off to your death, wouldn’t it? But I guess I can’t stop you because I’m not that kind of person.” Ivy’s demeanour changed and she sounded like the incarcerated plant goddess that Harleen used to treat. But her words weren’t as menacing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Harley’s eyes immediately grew wider, noticing the tenacious green flaring up again. When Pam noticed the blue in her eyes reflect fear, she took a deep breath and exhaled. “I’m sorry Harl… you’re right. You can do whatever you want, and you know I love you and support you…” she decided to back down, relenting her argument._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Fine… I’ll do it.” Pam turned around and faced the rest of the girls who were watching the exchange like it was reality TV. “But, I want to be able to crush Joker myself. Don’t ruin all the fun.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Harley wrapped her arms around Pam’s middle pressing her face against the green woman’s shoulder blade, smiling like they hadn’t just argued with each other. Pam peeled her hands off of her. “Nope, still mad at you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________After an unnecessarily long debate and major adjustments, Pam was finally on board. Much to her dismay, the Birds hung the fact that she could kill the Joker over her head like she was a small dog waiting for a treat to be dropped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ya’ still mad at me?” Harley asked Pam on the way home. Cass was lagging behind, staring into the passing shops, window shopping for later.  
Pam looked back at Cass to make sure she was a safe distance away before deciding not to respond. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Harley took that as a sign, “okay so you _are _still mad at me.” She joked around and tried to playfully shove the redhead. She barely budged and there was still no response.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Oh, so we’re playing that game now?” Harley’s eyebrows wiggled, “You totally picked the wrong person to give the silent treatment to Pammy.” A wink followed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Still nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I’ll have you know, Pammy baby, I can talk _anyone’s _ear off. I could probably get Batman to tell me who he really is.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Crickets were shivering at this point._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Oh my God, shut up Harley.” Cass was already getting annoyed and wished she had asked Dinah and Helena if she could stay the night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Hey is that any way to talk to the woman that saved your god-damn life?” Harley snapped back, in a higher pitch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Harley sat at the foot of the bed, thinking about how to talk to Pam. They had both gone through a lot in just a few days. Pam was always such a robot with emotions, it’s a miracle they’re even together now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The woman in question was in the shower, well she was showering until ten minutes ago and then when the water stopped Harley heard her move about the bathroom. She was starting to worry that she really did piss off Ivy to no end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________But then she thought some more. What _was _wrong about agreeing to go after her ex? Does she have a history of an unhealthy attachment to the guy? Sure. Does she still get a shiver down her spine sometimes when he is brought up in conversation? Maybe. But does she love Pamela more than she loved him? Abso-fuckin’-lutely. Ivy can’t protect her forever.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Her thought train was halted by their bathroom door opening to reveal a lingerie-clad Ivy. The lacey material was, rather expectedly, dark green and contrasted with the lighter green on her body. Her bra was cut low, just above where her nipple was showing off a beautiful amount of cleavage. Her matching thong made her belly look soft and smooth. Adding to the ensemble was a garter belt, holding up thing green-tinted stockings. Her body, however sexy and alluring, was not the thing that drew Harley in further. It was her face, the expression sending shivers down her spine down to her core. It was determined, powerful, angry and oh, so seductive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Pam walked over slowly, making sure to sashay for full effect. She had seen men with her pheromones freshly dispatched into them with less flustered energy. When she reached the blonde, she made sure to keep standing as she opened Harley’s legs and slid her body between them. Instinctively, Harley’s hands came up to grab at Pam’s ass, stroking up the back of her thigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“You’re right I am a little mad,” Pam said alluringly, “I guess you’re going to have to fix that. And not by talking.” She reached out to place her index finger below Harley’s chin, lifting it up so that blue met with green and swirled for a moment. She smiled and then leant down to capture the blonde’s lips (which were slightly open anyway) in hers. It was too chaste for Harley’s liking and when Pam pulled away, a groan fell out. She tasted a little like strawberries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Suddenly her back met the cold fabric of the bed as Pam roughly pushed her backwards. Her legs ended up framing Harley’s hips, not letting herself put pressure there just yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Red...I thought-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“No, pretty little flower. You don’t get to talk right now.” Pam placed her index finger over Harley’s lips, dragging it down her chin and letting her nail ignite the skin as it glided._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Harley whimpered when her hand slid further down, lightly tracing over Harley’s chest that made her regret the decision to wear a bra. Pam then forcefully put all her weight on Harley as she let her clothed lower half make contact. She made sure to start a slow grind against Harley’s hips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Panting softly, she leant down and whispered into Harley’s ear, “I want you to fuck me. Fuck me really hard. And then I’ll fuck you like you deserved to be fucked.” She bit the white earlobe and then proceeded to nibble at the sensitive spot on her neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Red.” Harley groaned out as her hands roamed up Pam’s legs to cup her ass, emitting a growl from the taller woman. “You’re gonna - ah.” she gasped as she felt a tongue against her neck now and more pressure put on the grinding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“That’s the idea, my love.” Pam said, pulling back and sitting up. She grabbed Harley by her shirt, bring her up too so that their bodies were pulled flush against each other. Green hands came up to cup Harley’s jaw, “I’d like you to take me now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Harley didn’t miss a beat and pulled Ivy in by her auburn locks, building up the hunger for her. If Pam wanted to play a power bottom, then she would gladly take the role of the top._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Her tongue was soon against Pam’s, pushing in as she heard a gasp come from above her. Hands came up to pull Harley’s hair out the bun it was in and she took the moment press down onto Pam’s ass, knowing the effect of the friction and force. Although Pam did her best to hide it, she was desperate and soaked for Harley. At the rough contact, Pam moaned into Harley’s mouth, breaking away to regain her control. But that wasn’t on Harley’s agenda. How dare she take control of the situation when Harley had the right to be mad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“No,” Harley pulled down the straps of Pam’s bra, kissing her collarbones and shoulders like they were dripping with nectar. Ivy was surprised at the sudden dynamic shift and she couldn’t help but breathe heavily as Harley’s lips were just above the gap between her breasts. She was too desperate to care. Her heart was pounding and she could feel her head spinning from the roughness of teeth she felt against her skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Ripping off the offending fabric with vigour, Harley’s hands slid up the bareback of Pamela. She wasted no time and dove directly to suck in a nipple. Pam whimpered just under her breath but Harley heard it, and it only spurred her on more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________She shifted so that one leg laid between Pamela’s and lifted it up slightly to add to the ministrations on her chest. She continued with the strong licks against Pam’s hard nipples, her hand massaging and teasing the other. She glanced up for a brief moment to see Pam with hooded eyes, pulling herself into Harley’s mouth. That simply wouldn’t do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________So she bit down lightly, scraping her teeth against the darker green, sensitive skin and smirked when she heard a yelp come from above her. She felt Pam’s nails scratch at the back of her neck and she groaned at the sensation. Pam never stood a chance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Harley’s hands slid in between the fabric of the thong and Pam’s ass, squeezing and stroking. This time Pam moaned evidently louder and Harley giggled evilly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Get this fucking thing off,” Harley said, stretching the material before it snapped back to Pam’s body. The seductive plant goddess stood up on already shaking legs, and unclipped the garter belt before taking off the soaked underwear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Harley smirked, grabbing at Pam’s ass again and pulling her close so that her head was just shy of her breasts. She slapped the skin lightly and groped it roughly, eliciting another groan from the redhead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“The thing is Pamela…” Harley began to trail her other hand up between Ivy’s legs, pushing them apart. She stroked at her inner thighs lightly, taking pleasure in the way Pam’s hips bucked. “You don’t get to call the shots tonight, I do. You gave me the silent treatment and now, I’m going to make you scream,” Her fingers found her slit, biting back a groan from the amount of warmth and wetness she felt coating her fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Tonight, my dear, I am going to fuck you, yes.” Her fingers stroked over her clit, causing a sharp moan to come out of Ivy. “Really hard, yes…” Another stroke. “So much so, that you won’t have the strength to fuck me.” Another one and Ivy moaned longingly. “Tonight, _I _am going to fuck you like you deserve to be fucked.” She stroked once more and licked her lips as Pam whimpered and her legs twitched. “I think it’s time to fuck you until I’m satisfied.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Harley stood up after she removed her hand from Pam’s centre, and quickly threw her down to the bed. “Turn over, I’m gonna’ take you from behind.” _If Pam was dripping before she might as well be coming right now from the mere thought of being taken, like that, by Harley.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________She turned over, not really knowing how Harley wanted her. Her hips were pulled upwards and her knees were bent, her ass in the air. She felt a hand come up behind her, delving into the crook of her back, and felt Harley’s hips directly on her ass. She groaned and then realised that she was completely naked (excluding the stockings.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Baby you’re still clothed.” she choked out as she felt Harley’s hands rub up against her hips, pulling her ass into her and feeling the impact on her clit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Harley pulled Pam’s centre against her hips harshly.  
“You don’t get to see me naked just yet.” Pam whimpered as her face was pushed down into a pillow and she turned it to the side, feeling a blush ride up her face. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Now spread your beautiful legs for me.” Harley demanded as her hand ran up Pam’s inner thigh again, this time grabbing at the soft flesh and squeezing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Ivy moaned openly when Harley started to abruptly rub circles against her clit. Her other hand continued to wander, feeling Pam’s ass, running down her back. Pam had never felt so vulnerable, and safe, and so _turned on _before. The anger had melted into pure, hot desire.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“You’re so wet, how did you even think about trying to control me? Pamela, baby, you have no idea what you just unlocked.” Harley said, an octave lower than she’s ever spoken before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Fuck,” Pam couldn’t help letting out her vocalisations because she was already close just from the rubbing of her clit. She saw colours as she closed her eyes when Harley pushed two fingers in swiftly, immediately working at a rhythm. She was rough at first, pulsing her fingers against her. Then when she noticed Pam moving her hips back into Harley’s fingers, she viscerally started pounding into her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Oh my fucking God,” Pam shouted out, feeling her walls start to tighten. Her mouth was thrown open and while her one hand was grasping the sheet, another went up to reach for Harley._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“That’s it, baby, do you like it when I fuck you like this? When you’re nice and tight?” Harley coaxed her, moving her other hand to grip at Pam’s hips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Yes, yes, oh fuck yes Harley.” Pam was _so _close, her hips rocking and meeting the hard thrusts of Harley’s hand.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Good girl… now you’re gonna’ come for me. Nice and hard. Don’t be too loud or I’ll have to punish you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Pam let out a loud cry, ripping itself out from her throat as she came. She felt her body shake in pleasure as her walls tightened around Harley’s fingers and then relaxed. At first, Harley moaned with her and then carried on fucking her hard as she came. Her cries turned into screams, as she turned her head only for her voice to be muffled by the pillow. “Harley, shit. Fuck! Oh my God Harley.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Harley eventually pulled her fingers out, smiling as she spotted Pam’s thighs reflexively twitching and shaking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Such a good girl when you come for me…” Harley praised her as Pam started to finally reach Earth again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“However,” she flipped Pam over, spreading her legs once again. “I said don’t be too loud, and there ya’ were, screaming my name.” She bent down to kiss at Pam’s stomach, licking light around her belly button. The green woman was still panting underneath her, looking at her through hooded eyes again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“You shouldn’t break the rules, Pamela.” At that, Harley removed her own shirt, throwing over the side of the bed. She was wearing a very _Harley _sports bra, it was blue with little flowers all over it. Pam would’ve giggled at that if Harley wasn’t lowering herself between her legs.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Harley, I’m gonna’ die.” Ivy groaned out as Harley kissed up her thighs, biting each time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Then let me bring you back to life.” It was the cheesiest thing that she could’ve said at that time but it didn’t matter since her tongue was quicker than Pam’s reaction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________“Harley.” _whimpered as Harley’s tongue lapped at the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her hips jerked up and one of her legs found its place on Harley’s shoulder. Harley felt Pam’s nails again, this time against her scalp, and switched to lazy circles. Pam was panting, moaning and whimpering for her life.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Shit, Harley, I’m close again.” Her voice was high-pitched and airy. She was already so sensitive from her previous high that it was almost too easy. Harley moaned against her, pushing her face further into her, letting the other leg rest on her shoulder as white hands wrapped around Pam’s thighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“ _Ah! _Baby. I’m gonna’ come.” Pam was whining now, biting her lips as her face and chest became a darker shade of green.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Let go Pammy.” was the last thing Harley said before her tongue dipped into Pam’s centre._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“ _Fuck! _” Pam shouted out, once again, but at an even higher pitch. “Harley right there, oh baby… your tongue..” Pam’s hips were grinding against Harley now, with reckless abandon.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________She came explosively, pulling at the blonde hair between her and arching her back. Harley spared her for a moment, letting her tongue gently lap at her as Pam’s hips jerked against her. She would probably have to check for a wet spot later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Shit…” Pam groaned out, flying away from Earth again. Harley stalked up to her, kissing her with pure hunger. Her hand came between her thighs again, forcing Pam’s legs to clamp shut._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“C’mon, darling, you can come one more time just for me.” Harley said, rubbing her finger hard against Pam kissing her cheek sweetly. Her tone was much sweeter, more encouraging and gentle. Probably because she knew Ivy was spent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“H-Harls… mmm.” Nothing Ivy said was coherent, and Harley adored the way that she reduced her to that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Come for me again, I wanna’ hear your pretty voice cry out for me again.” Harley placed kisses on Pam’s neck, picking up the pace of her fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Pam let out an intense groan as she came for the third time, her whole being pulsing against Harley, gripping tightly to Harley’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Baby, baby, Harley, oh Harley.” she panted out as she felt her lower half completely relax, definitely dripping this time. Her eyes closed and she was liquidated into the sheets._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Harley removed her hand and moved a lock of Pam’s hair that was stuck to her face. She was sweating and still panting softly. She was satisfied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Was that too much?” Harley asked, looking into Pam’s eyes, watching her eyelids close and her eyelashes kiss her high cheekbones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Maybe,” Pam’s smile still lit up the room even when she was completely spent and her words were slurred, “but I liked it.” She pulled Harley close to her, letting an arm drape around her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“You do good as a bottom,” Harley said, giggling. Pamela smacked her arm but turned out to be a little scrape of her hand against Harley’s skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________After a while, they realised that their anger towards each other had dissipated. Harley could feel the heat and the slight sweat coming off of Ivy’s body. She still smelt like strawberries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Maybe I kinda’ like being bottom for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like seeing some top!harley. sue me, i dare ya'.


	17. Pam/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically, Pam's pretty helpful to have around.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (plot if you squint) (also thought I was being clever with naming this chapter)

_2 years ago_

At first, it was a conscious choice. The decision to go back was always a choice that Harley talked through in her head and sometimes out loud. As the injuries and the treatment got worse, so did her reasoning. However, after some time, she no longer needed a reason. It would just be a ritual. Ivy would patch her up, she would stay the night and then she’d go back to him. Sometimes she thought there was hope, that each time he would love her as he promised; but even his promise was shaky and riddled. After all, she had been an optimist. She owed her life to him. 

_She owed her life to him._ was the mantra that danced around her head as she took a chilly morning walk on her way back to his hideout. His, not theirs, his. She had gotten up that morning to Ivy sleeping soundly next to her, so early that the sun had only started to rise. The pink shade of the sun made Harley want to look at Ivy’s sleeping state a little more. She was unconsciously, undeniably beautiful. (Even she was a little arrogant about it.) She wondered if she was as beautiful before Woodrue got to her, or maybe she’s just always been blessed. 

She wrote a note, ripping out a piece of paper from one of Ivy’s many notebooks and hoped she wouldn’t mind. Scribbled across the yellow paper was: 

_“Thank you again, Red. Sorry about saying that stuff about your plants. They’re pretty cool, like you._

_See ya’ when I see ya!  
Xoxo Harley.” _

She made sure to add in a little jester face with some stars next to it, just to add her mark, before placing it on Ivy’s nightstand. When she left the no longer abandoned warehouse, she exhaled as the cooler air hit her skin. 

***

When Ivy woke up she looked to her nightstand where she knew she would find a note from Harley, after feeling next to her for another body and finding cold air. Her green fingers lingered on the “see ya’ when I see ya’.” She really hoped that it would reign true and that the next time she’d see her, it wouldn’t be like that. It wouldn’t be at night with cuts, bruises and anti-septic. But that was asking for too much. 

Every time Harley left, Ivy felt empty. Sometimes she’d just stay in bed, cursing at the Joker, cursing at Harley, cursing at herself. She would’ve never found herself caring so much about another person before Harley because she knew there could be no room for care in her life. She had a responsibility to The Green, one that was not easily slung over her shoulder like a little backpack. But knowing it was horrible to care, and trying to bury it too, only made her hurt more.  
In a way, Harley had physical manifestations of abuse but Ivy’s heart always took a beating every time she woke up to the absence of acid bleached skin and a manic smile. She would always have to patch it up herself. 

_Present Day_

When Pam woke up on Wednesday morning she smiled gratefully when she saw Harley was by her side, wrapped in the blanket and enjoying a deep sleep. She felt slightly worn out, still, from last night’s antics but today was not the day to laze around. Not that she ever did anyway. 

She ventured to her lab, holding a hot cup of natural cocoa in her hands, Harley would probably only wake up in two hours anyway, so she had some time to herself. 

When she walked in everything was in place and organised just like she had left it when Harley helped her clean up from the incident. Ah yes… the incident. Swallowing as she took a few steps forward, she remembered the last thing her fingers touched right before her mind descended into its own hell. Looking for it, she found it in the corner of the room. Harley must have put it there because it was hidden away very poorly. It was definitely dead and its petals had fallen to the floor, and the poor baby perished. “I'm so sorry, little one,” she apologised, cooing to the dead organism. 

“Red?” a sleepy voice broke out and then Harley appeared in the doorway. Pam noted that the blonde had taken one of her shirts and it was only slightly bigger than her as she walked in wearing only her underwear. She was an exact picture of sleepiness and laziness and Pam adored it. 

“Morning Harl,” she smiled softly and Harley was by her side, her arms wrapped around Ivy’s middle section with her face buried in her shoulder. “You're up earlier than usual,” Pam mused as she lightly placed a hand on the messed hair. 

“I had a nightmare…” her voice was quiet and whiny, but it didn't carry weight or trauma. It was still child-like though. She nuzzled in deeper to Pam’s neck, diving into the scent of her. Lemongrass. 

“Are you alright, pretty girl?” Pamela turned her head slightly towards Harley, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She felt a nod against her neck and then a whisper, “just want ya’ to hold me.” 

Pam could do that, she would do almost anything for her. She wrapped her green arm around the tired form of Harley, rubbing her back gently. She concluded that Harley was okay enough, just slightly disturbed and in need of comfort. Inside of her head, Pam chuckled to herself, _look at you now Pamela._  
Bruce came bounding in, running towards Harley and nudging her leg, laughing as he did so. Pam groaned, “Harley, he’s not allowed in this room.” 

“Sorry, Red I’ll get him outta’ here,” Harley said, detaching herself from Ivy and patting her hands against her lap. When Bruce followed Harley to the kitchen, Pam smiled to herself when she heard Harley talk to him in her “Baby Brucey” voice. 

Then just as the redhead was about to get back to testing the composition of a new hybrid she was working on, a soft knock came from the office door. When she looked up she saw Cass, who had on her pyjamas and her hair in a ponytail. Ivy even dared to say that she looked adorable. Not out loud though. 

“What’s up?” Ivy asked, turning back to monitoring the hybridity progress. 

“Can I ask you something?” Cass was never someone who would be considered as shy. Quiet, yes, but never shy. Pam looked at her and her eyes urged her to continue. 

“I’ve been thinking about what Harley said… about me going back to school.” Cass walked in, looking around at the various plant life that covered Pam’s office. She knew not to touch anything unless warranted on account of her hand turning blue for a whole day when she touched a particularly appealing plant. 

“Yeah?” Pam said, leaning back on her chair and crossing her arms. She could hear the faint sound of Harley speaking to Bruce and the pitter-patter of paws. 

“Yeah… I just don't really know if that’s a good idea.” Cass said, shrugging. 

“Wanna’ elaborate on that?” Pam asked, moving from the chair to the other side of the room where she kept a spray bottle. For a second, when she touched the spray bottle she remembered the flashes of fear that coursed through her two days before, but then she shrugged it off. 

“Well, I just don't know if I can do it…” Cass said. Ivy could tell she was holding something back but she knew the girl took time to open up. She would eventually, all she had to do was listen. Cass has been an independent girl for her entire life, all she needed was someone to listen sometimes. Whether it be her stories or her issues. Pamela wished she had that as a kid. 

“Why do you think that?” Ivy inquired, starting to spray a rather large fern and it curled around her finger gently in gratitude. 

Cass huffed and then quietly admitted, “what if I’m not smart enough?” She took the chance to sit down in Ivy’s chair. “I mean the last time I was at school I can barely remember. What happens if I can’t keep up? What happens if I can't make any friends? Imagine being the orphan kid _and_ the loner!” 

Pamela sighed in sympathy, placing the bottle down on the table next to her. 

“That won’t matter. First of all, you have plenty of natural intelligence and you navigate conversations quite well so I don't foresee that being a problem for you. Second of all,” She turned around, leaning her back against the table and faced Cass. 

“I never really had friends either. But I’m still pretty great.” 

Cass’s eyes widened, “are you serious? You literally are crazy and have plant powers and also like an obsessive love for them.” 

Pam winked, “And who says that's a bad thing?”  
and then continued.  
“Point is if you don't have friends now, and even if you do, it won't matter in the future. Life just does whatever the fuck it wants and you just have to try your best. Friends are overrated anyway.” 

Cass nodded and smiled shyly, “I guess you're right.” 

Pam came back to the chair where the girl was sat.  
“Plus if you need help with anything organisational I’m pretty good at that. And I can help with homework and stuff like that. Harley can...Harley can…” she trailed off, thinking of what Harley could contribute. For a second she panicked and then she lit up. 

“Harley can help you out with social stuff!” she said a bit too loudly, indicating that she was relieved when she found an answer for Harley. Cass laughed. 

“Yeah… thanks, Pam.” Cass got up from the chair and walked to the door. 

Ivy grunted, “Ivy… it’s Ivy.” She rolled her eyes as the kid smiled back cheekily and then asked another question. “Why didn't you go to Harley?”  
Ivy had figured that since Harley and Cass had more time to develop a connection they'd have a better understanding of each other. 

“Well… don't get me wrong I love Harley, but sometimes she can be a little too hardcore. It works with heists and murder and stuff but…” she didn't need to finish the sentence for Ivy to understand. The redhead smiled as she chuckled, “Well I’m just glad you went to someone.” 

***  
_2 years ago_

“I used to work here ya’ know!” a high pitched voice rang throughout the hallways of Arkham. Loud grunts and deep cries came from the other inmates as they watched the new inhabitant get wheeled in. She was strapped to a wheelchair, with her legs, hands and neck tied down. Her skin was white and she wore a brand new Arkham uniform. She had a crazed, excited smile on her face even though she was being wheeled into a prison, basically. 

“Don’tcha’ realise that you're roughin’ a member of staff?” she giggled, even though her words would require the opposite. 

“Shut up” was all the guard who was wheeling said. There were two other guards by her side, just in case. Just in case was almost always the case. 

When they pushed her into her caged cell she screamed out holding onto the bars, “My Puddin’s gonna’ come get me, just you wait! Ya’ all are screwed!” 

He didn’t. He left her there for a year. Every single day she’d taunt and tease the guards, some days she’d be shocked because her hands were on the bars. Some nights she’d try not to weep into her standard-issue, paper-thin pillow. 

Even though she shed more tears than she ever felt the love from him, she still wanted him. 

***

When Ivy heard that Harley was back in Arkham her mind immediately began to come up with scenarios and escape routes. Then she figured her lovely prince of crime would break her out. For a little while, she thought it was a good thing that she was gone. She didn’t have to deal with the pain she saw in her eyes and with the gashes and bruises on her body. The idea of her in Ivy’s mind was enough to keep her sane. Only for a while though. 

She became more hardened, which was almost unreachable for her but she did it anyway. She did things for The Green and only The Green. Yet a little jester shaped hole was still open and gaping in her heart. 

*** 

_PRESENT DAY_

“You’re sure this is going to work?” Dinah said, eyeing down towards Ivy. 

“Yes, pretty positive. The math was all there, it has a nine percent chance of failing.” 

“That’s kinda’ a lot there… nearly ten per cent” Dinah said as she was focusing on how Ivy moved the new hybrid across the table. 

“Don't be a pussy, Birdie. Try it.” Ivy said, breaking off a leaf and putting in a mortar. She picked up the pestle and ground the leaf into small bits.

Dinah shoved Ivy’s arm, “Don’t ever call me a pussy ever again,” acting faux angry with a small smile. 

“Don’t ever doubt my abilities and my scientific prowess ever again,” Ivy replied with a raised eyebrow, “Plus, pussies eat canaries.” 

“Not if the canary is me.” Dinah joked back. “Is it ready?” 

“Yes, I made it so that it can basically dissolve into tea.” Ivy began to empty the grounds into a small plastic bag. “Here you go,” she handed it to Dinah and lifted up like it was a drink and nodded her head in thanks. 

Harley chose the wrong time to walk into the room because just as Dinah was heading out, she spotted the zip lock Dinah had in her hand.

“Red! Are you making weed now?” Harley asked excitedly coming up next to her, “Can I try some?” she eagerly eyed the mortar and the plant in front of her. 

Pam laughed, “No Harls, I made some rejuvenating tea for Dinah’s vocal cords. It’s also to help build up her strength,” she explained while moving the plant back to where it was originally. She really needed to think about how much space was in her office, as she needed a bigger space for all of her plants. More of them were decorating the house and while Harley didn’t seem to mind, Cass was particularly freaked out. Bruce always sniffed at them and at one point tried to play fight with one. It did not engage and he was left sulking. 

“Aw… but ya’ could though right?” Harley asked, pushing herself up to sit on the table, pulling Pam closer to her. 

“I could, yes. But you with marijuana in your system may not be such a good idea.” Pam said as Harley’s hands immediately started to play with her red locks. 

“But you with Mary Jane in your system would be _so _cool.” Harley smiled, _God, she is so perfect._ The blonde took it upon herself to start kissing at her neck softly, running up to the spot behind her ear. __

__“It’ll take a lot of it in order for it to truly affect me, Harl.” Pam said, gulping as she felt Harley’s mouth at her pulse point._ _

__

__“Oh yeah? How long does it take for me to get to ya’?” Harley smirked into Pam’s neck before scraping her teeth against expanse.  
Pam pulled her by blonde hair, gently, and smashed her lips to hers. _ _

___“FOR FUCK’S SAKE PLEASE CLOSE THE DOOR WHEN YOU’RE ABOUT TO DO SHIT.”_ They turned to the door to find Cass walking back to her room and slamming her door. _ _

__Harley shrugged and pulled back to take her shirt off, “go close the door, Red.” Pam obeyed and quickly shut the offending piece of wood and locked it. Harley pulled her back urgently, softly moaning at Pam’s touch._ _

__***_ _

__Later on, Harley was in the kitchen with her legs slightly wobbly from the orgasms she just had in Pam’s lab. She walked around, set on making some dinner for the three of them. As she was looking for the salt and humming a tune that was very much offkey, she saw a small piece of paper get slipped under their door. It slid across the floor like a shark would and Harley stopped in her tracks._ _

__She would’ve dropped the salt but luckily the counter was in front of her to save her. She reached her hand out behind her to grab the biggest knife she could find. She hesitated about calling Pam but knew she was in the shower, so she decided against it._ _

__Tentatively, she moved towards the piece of paper._ _

__“C’mon Harley, it’s just a piece a’ paper. It isn’t gonna’ hurt ya’,” she said to herself. When she glanced to it after the initial shock, she saw an address written on it. One that she recognised very much. It was their address obviously. She picked it up quickly and unfolded it._ _

___“Dear Tenant_ _ _

___I hope this finds you well. This serves a reminder that your rent is due by the end of this week.”_ _ _

__Harley sighed out and threw the letter back to the floor, feeling her heart struggle to get back to its natural rhythm. She smiled and then laughed at herself for being so uneasy and paranoid._ _

__“Are you laughing by yourself?” Pam asked, coming into the room with just a towel to cover her._ _

__Harley smiled back at the woman, clearly relieved. “Yeah, we gotta’ letter and I just got a little scared is all,” she said, handing the paper to Pam._ _

__When Pam’s eyes began to scan the letter, she too, tossed it to the side, ignoring the run of the mill issues of a normal suburban couple._ _

__“You sure you’re okay?” Pam asked, placing a hand on Harley’s shoulder._ _

__“Yeah I am, thanks, Red.” The blonde replied, smiling as she pressed her lips gently to Pam’s cheek. Then her eyes moved south and realised Pam’s current lack of clothing._ _

__“I made some dinner so you better go put on some clothes before I eat you all up on that counter,” Harley said, licking her lips and cocking her eyebrow._ _

__Pam rolled her eyes and groaned, “that is not sexy, Harl.” She walked back to their room to put on some clothes and Harley removed three plates from the cupboard in the kitchen._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a lot happening in this chapter but you get some glimpses into the past and some fluff.  
> sorry if you're disappointed with this boring chapter but I promise that more plot is coming soon I just need to build up to it. but thanks for reading! Stick around because in the next chapter we're gonna dive back into Harleen and Arkahm Asylum Ivy ;)


	18. A Guitar String

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Margot Robbie's birthday. have you praised her today?  
> in honour of our Lord and saviour being born on this day I decided to update.  
> btw I'm gonna end up pulling my hair out and going bald because the fucking italics doesn't want to work :)

Dinah’s voice was soothing against her skin as her voice carried through the crowd. She swore it was the alcohol but she also swore that the Canary’s voice was so magnificent that it manifested itself in a physical form. It would be cool if she was like a siren, luring in people with her sweet voice and then breaking them apart with her Canary cry. But it was definitely the alcohol. 

It was Harley’s idea (as always) to have another night out with the birds. She had been itching to get wasted and to have fun, plus with Dinah performing a small gig at a local, seedy club she found it would be a perfect time. If they were going to take down her ex and Scarecrow, they definitely needed a little loosening up. 

“Whoo!” Harley raised her arm in the air and swayed drunkenly, smiling with her eyes closed.  
Dinah was in her element and Helena was enticed so far that she could not look away. Pam was beside Harley, trying to keep her drunken girlfriend contained but that was like holding water in the palm of your hand. 

“Red, she’s soooo good! Don’tcha’ just melt at er’?” Harley slurred against Pam’s neck, she somehow ended up there, humming along to the song Dinah was singing. 

“Yes, she’s wonderful, baby.” Pam held the blonde close to her, tracing her hand along her scalp. 

“Can’t take her anywhere, I guess.” Renee mused from beside Huntress.

Pam chuckled lightly, “she’ll get her energy back soon enough, she just needs to crash for a second.” 

“Ya’ smell like lemons,” Harley mumbled, nuzzling into her shoulder and earning a small laugh from Pam. 

“Hey!” Renee snapped her fingers in front of Helena, “stop eye-fucking her.” The action drew the dark-haired woman away from Dinah and back to the roundtable that they were occupying. 

“Sorry…” she said, shaking her head with a slight smile. 

“You seem extra sappy tonight, what’s going on?” Renee asked while taking another swig of her beer. 

Helena blushed slightly and looked around for a second before explaining. 

“Can you keep a secret?” her eyes were beaming. 

After a round of nods she continued, “I think I’m going to propose to Dinah soon,” as she let the words fall out of her mouth, more red seemed to fill in her face. Harley jolted out of Pam’s grasp. 

“OH MY GOD A PROPOSAL, _HOW ROMANTIC?! _” she exclaimed, suddenly energized again. The rest of the table quickly hushed her, thankful that Dinah’s singing was louder than Harley’s excitement.__

__“That’s wonderful, Helena. When are you going to do it?” Pam said, ignoring the vibrating harlequin beside her._ _

__Helena shook her head, smiling. “Not sure yet, but I definitely want to marry her.”_ _

__“Oh, this is so exciting!” Harley squealed, “how’re ya’ gonna’ pop the question? We could totally get some backup dancers and I could get some fireworks and-” Helena’s hand came up to hush Harley for the second time._ _

__“No, none of that. Dinah isn’t the type of person to want everything to be extravagant and glittery like that. I’ll just ask her over a quiet, romantic evening,” the assassin was smiling to herself now._ _

__“Boo! That’s boring! All proposals should be extravagant and daring! Love is daring.” Harley said, reaching for Pam’s drink only to have it be slipped away with green fingers._ _

__“Harley, sweetie, I think you’ve had enough for tonight,” she swung the drink away from her, downing it quickly knowing that it will have no effect on her._ _

__“You can relax on the glitter Harley, I don’t think Dinah would even appreciate a grand proposal like that.” Renee piped in, eager as well._ _

__“Thank you,” Helena turned to the rest of the group, “Don’t go around telling people, I still need to get a ring and everything.”_ _

__“Ya’ secrets safe with us, Hunty!” Harley smiled widely and kissed Pam’s cheek unexpectedly and sloppily. She giggled when she saw she left a faint lipstick mark on the green skin._ _

__A waiter was asked to bring another round of drinks and glasses clinked together as they toasted._ _

__***_ _

___Harley woke up with a pain in her head, unlike any other hangover she had experienced before. She groaned as she reached out to her side to grab her blanket and pull it over her. Her hand fumbled around for a while, hopelessly grabbing onto air until she sighed and opened her eyes. She was not in her bed, she wasn’t even at her and Ivy’s apartment. She was in a cell, sleeping on top of a mattress._ _ _

___She jerked when she saw the cell was in the middle of a heavily guarded room and a cold familiar air swam around her. She looked down at her own body and saw that she had her old Arkham uniform on, that was ripped and torn in various places. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest and bile start to rise up in her throat._ _ _

___To add to the atmosphere a huge hole was blown wide open and chunks of concrete flew across the room while dust floated in the air. She coughed and tried to see what caused the explosion and saw none other than her acid-bleached, ex-paramour. His eyes were narrow and dark with determination as he walked across the room and placed his hands on the cage door._ _ _

___The door swung open (apparently, it was subject to his will) and his hand was outstretched to her. He was panting, clearly waiting for her._ _ _

___Everything in within her screamed against her, telling her to stay, to fight, to do anything other than taking his hand. Yet, her body still mechanically moved towards him, each step she took felt like it was programmed into her. When she felt his hand against hers it was rough and calloused, and he pulled her towards him._ _ _

___“My sweet Harley… come home with your Puddin’,” he said, placing her hand on his chest. His other hand travelled up to her chin, rubbing his thumb against her matching white skin._ _ _

___The skin that was under his touch was screaming but she felt no control over her movements. She leant up to him and kissed his lips with passion, rubbing her hands up and down his chest. She felt a familiar giggle bubble from her throat as a smile broke out on her face._ _ _

___“I’m all yours Puddin’.” ____ _

____She immediately jolted awake and sat upright as her chest rose and fell with her breath. Pam, who had stirred and then sat up with her after realising what happened, turned on the bedside light. Harley was shaking and breathing uneasily, placing her head in her hands._ _ _ _

____“Harl?” Pam said, carefully coming close to her. This had happened a few times and she knew better than to just rush into touching Harley. She watched the blonde slowly take note of her and uncurl, a sign that she wanted Pamela to touch her._ _ _ _

____So she did. She moved so that her body was right beside Harley’s. With their sides touching she wrapped her arms around the shaking blonde, kissing her forehead gently._ _ _ _

____“Bad dream again, pretty girl?” Pam’s voice was soothing and her touch was so soft that it felt like it was barely even there. The only way Harley could tell that Pam was actually touching her was by the grounding feel of Pam’s nails against her skin. When she nodded into Pam’s skin she felt the pressure increase, knowing that Pam was now holding her close._ _ _ _

____Pam helped to soften Harley’s ragged breath, playing with her hair and stroking her skin. They sat there, in silence for as long as Harley needed. Usually, if the nightmares were worse Pam would soothe her by cooing in her ear or making a vine play with her in a childlike manner. This one just called for Pamela to hold her tight and close, occasionally whispering sweet nothings to her._ _ _ _

____Eventually, Harley pulled away and kissed Pam sweetly, “thank you.”_ _ _ _

____“Are you okay? Do you need to talk about it?” the redhead’s hair was tousled slightly but other than that and her slightly puffy eyes she looked mostly alert for someone who was in a deep sleep just ten minutes ago._ _ _ _

____Harley smiled weakly as her hand came up to cup Pam’s cheek._ _ _ _

____“I’m okay, let’s go back to sleep,” she kissed her green lips one more time and soon darkness cloaked the room again and green hands were holding her close._ _ _ _

____Pamela immediately fell back asleep, still holding onto her. Harley smiled again, revelling in Pam’s selected secret scent, _Rosemary.__ _ _ _

______When sleep began to overtake her she kept on blinking her eyes back open because she was always met with his unsettlingly, charming face. Each time her eyes opened she had to remind herself that Pam was there and he was not. Yet his words haunted her more than his face. They echoed more and more each time he visited._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“Come home to me.” ____ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pam woke up violent licks against her face and she groaned trying to push the heavy hyena away. If the hyena were human he would know better than to lick at the toxic woman’s face but she made it a point to not concentrate her toxins to kill him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bruce, get off,” she mumbled sleepily but he pressed more weight onto her and started to paw at her hurriedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ugh, okay okay. What is it boy?” she said, sitting up reluctantly. After she rubbed her eyes she saw Bruce jump off the bed and walk towards their closed bathroom door. He began to whine and claw at the foot of the door and that’s when Pam noticed that Harley was not beside her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shit,” she muttered, quickly stumbling out of bed, “Harley?” she came towards the door and Bruce continued to whine. When she tried to open the door it was locked and she cursed under her breath as horrible thoughts started to leak into her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Harley? Open the door.” Ivy started to struggle against the knob, rattling it endlessly. She placed her ear against the door and listened for Harley’s voice and all she heard were tiny sniffles that were barely audible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finally, Pam decided to command the HQ plant to extend itself to the door. Its long tendrils wrapped itself around the knob, slipping into the keyhole and around the edges to break the hinges. The door finally popped open and Pam took it into her hands before tossing it aside. She’d find a way to fix it up later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She saw Harley pressed up against the edge of the bathtub, holding her knees against her and rocking back and forth slightly. Her pyjamas were still on and tears were racing down her cheeks like raindrops on a car window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Harley, what’s wrong?” Pam asked, kneeling against the tub and taking in the sight of her clearly shaken girlfriend. Bruce came to sit next to Pam, also eyeing the woman curiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harley sniffled slightly before she spoke, “he was here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pam tried to contain the confusion that her words brought her but it showed itself slightly on her green features. “...I don’t understand.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He was here, Red. He was here and I needed to get away.” Harley said desperately, crying into her palms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pam reached out and place a gentle hand on Harley’s knee, stroking it lightly. Maybe Harley had a horrible nightmare that spread itself into reality and that was the reason she ended up in their bathtub. It was plausible considering the one time where Harley nearly leapt out of bed once when Pam hadn’t yet been accustomed to Harley’s night terrors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Harley, he’s not here. He could not have been in here.” Pam attempted to soothe her. Then she felt Harley’s body go rigid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No! I don’t mean physically. He was here!” she exclaimed, pointing to her head. “He was in my head all night and I couldn’t get him outta’ there so I had to get up and do somethin’.” Her eyes finally found the green ones and she saw the utter confusion and concern in Pam’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Pam?” Harley’s eyes were broken and watering again. The redhead swiftly moved to sit down right in front of Harley in the tub and grasped both of her chemically white hands in hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re okay, baby. I’m here. I’m going to kill him, I promise.” she leant forward to place a loving kiss against Harley’s forehead. “I promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pam was so fed up, beyond it actually. Completely and utterly stretched thin and snapping. She could not wait to have the Joker’s blood on her hands and write his sins against Harley with her thorns into his pasty flesh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I wanna’ kill him too. Real bad.” Harley said, exhausted. Pam figured that she probably had no sleep due to her intense dreams._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know, Petal. We will soon,” she reassured, stroking her blonde, slightly greasy, hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________4 years ago_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t see the point of this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of therapy?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No. Of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harleen and Ivy were in one of their sessions. That day it had rained in Gotham and Ivy could smell the droplets that nested themselves in Harley’s hair and shoes. Rain is good for plants so long as it does not drown them. It’s one of many ways nature helps to keep things growing. If Harleen was an actual sunflower she would be embracing the rain openly and then dancing after the clouds disappeared. Ivy then realised that the happiness that gleamed in Harleen’s eyes was joyful, yes. But it was clouded by something else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Care to explain?” Harleen shoved off the mild insult that Ivy through her way and knew this was probably how Ivy was going to work through her issues._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re not like the other bumbling doctors in here. Well, in some ways you are. You came in with a hypothesis, wanting to change the way people analyse the criminal mind. I admire your tenacity. You’re like a… sunflower in this place.” Ivy explained, leaning against the chair she was seated in. Harley listened closely, her blue eyes concentrating on hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And your intellect is bright as ever, another thing that’s very admirable. Although, I do doubt it when your decision was to come to Arkham. But I guess your thesis hangs in the balance and your study brought you here. Correct?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harley nodded. Ivy leaned forward and her red locks fell forwards with her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yet when I look in your eyes I see the semblance of… a guitar string…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Here Harley cocked an eyebrow at her, “a guitar string?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ivy nodded, “Yes. Like a guitar string, you can produce a note when plucked but sometimes you end up out of tune. So one had to stretch you and stretch you until you’re just perfect again. But little do they know, you’re closer to snapping than they realise,” at that Pam smiled and her teeth revealing themselves and her green eyes capturing blue. “Is that right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harleen gulped for a moment and then recalibrated. Refocused, she went back to the job at hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Have you always felt like you had to be perfect?” the blonde took a moment to write something down as Ivy rolled her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Harleen, is it healthy for your own psychiatrist to deflect questions with questions? Perhaps that’s not the best example.” Ivy smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harleen folden her arms, “I would say so but you are not one to follow by example, are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________To that half-hearted flattery, Ivy winked and Harleen continued, “so tell me… you don’t really mention your parents too often… all I’ve heard about their existence in your life is the incident.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ivy chuckled sternly at Harleen’s tip-toeing around the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, the incident where my father killed my mother.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harleen’s eyes widened slightly and her eyebrows quickly rose up and then back down again as she caught hold of herself. It’s normal to see de-sensitisation to traumatic events, especially in criminals._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, that. But that was only later on in your life. What were they like before? Was there always a pressure on you to feel perfect? Like a guitar string?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ivy’s eyes narrowed, “Answer my question first, Quinzel.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The blonde sighed, “alright, what was your question? I don’t remember you asking one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s because you interrupted me and stole the show. My question is: what is the point of you? What does Harleen Quinzel believe she will achieve by prying open criminal minds? That empathy is essential when dealing with people like me? Or, is this whole thing a long cry for Harleen Quinzel to prove that she is worth something…?” Ivy’s eyes lit up suddenly, “do you have daddy issues Harleen?” her green lips picked up again in a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harleen laughed along with Ivy, “if you’re trying to break me, that isn’t going to work. Plus, nearly everyone’s got mommy or daddy issues. You have actual issues that made you wind up in a glass cage with no sunlight. How about we get to those before you decided to go poking around in my brain looking for scraps.” Harleen stood up from her chair and discarded her pen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I read your file, Pamela. Extensively.” She took a moment to move halfway to the green woman before stopping and leaning against the table. “It says you were born into a wealthy family.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ivy found herself looking up from the blonde’s red heels up to her arms that were crossed and patiently waiting for a response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What, do you want? Certification of authenticity? Yes, that information is correct, I grew up in a wealthy home.” Ivy huffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And I’m guessing with them naming you Pamela paired with their wealth, they wanted you to be a prim and proper girl.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bingo.” Ivy deadpanned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tell me about your mother,” Harleen said, moving away from the table and walking to the adjacent wall, turning her back to Harley and tracing her fingers along it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ivy swallowed slightly, “why is that? I thought you wanted to revisit my abuse.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harleen spoke, fingers still trailing, “I do, but right now I want to know about your relationship with your mother.”  
When Ivy didn’t respond with snide remark Harleen turned back to her. The redhead was debating and analysing inside of her head. Harleen prompted her. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know expectations from mothers can be quite overwhelming. My mother is always down my neck about me not doing enough for the family…” Still no response from Ivy. She continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My mom always wanted me to marry a good man and get settled down, have kids. That sorta’ thing.” her Brooklyn accent slipped out near the end but it seemed to go unnoticed by the redhead, who was still calculating. This was concerning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Pamela?” Harleen came back to the table, bringing the chair to the middle of the table and plopping down. “Talk to me. Tell me what’s going on inside your head.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ivy’s eyes rose to pierce into Harley’s. “So you are here to prove something. To your parents.” It was Harleen’s turn to roll her eyes, “really? Still on that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ivy chuckled again, really chuckled, “I’m a doctor too, not your kind, but I’m still curious.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harleen shook her head and then checked her watch. “Well, you’re lucky that our time ran out for now. But next time, I will be ruthless.” Harleen took her chair back to its original place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh please, you’re a pretty little flower. Ruthless is not in your genes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harleen chose to gloss over the slight compliment and bit back, “I don’t know, Red. I’m pretty sure you know just how tough pretty little flowers, like me, can be?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ivy’s eyebrow cocked up again, “only because I make them tough… did you just call me Red?” As she questioned the doctor, guards opened the door and entered the room to extract her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well… your hair is red. It’s... pretty.” Harleen said, watching the guards strap her into the wheelchair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	19. Voltage, Vines and Vodka

_2 years ago_

“Welcome back, Poison Ivy,” the guard bitterly said, slamming the reinforced door causing her whole cell to echo. 

What a lovely and warm welcome back to Arkham. Her cell was newly furnished, this time with a slightly softer, but still rock hard, bed and a new door. The glass was still the same and the air in the room felt the same. They had new guards, obviously since most of them were dead, and they put on a brightly orange new Arkham uniform on her. 

She hated the uniform. Of course, she did. It was a prison uniform. But besides that, it was itchy and uncomfortable and somehow also baggy in strange areas. Sometimes, she took it upon herself to rip at the cloth slightly or decide not to wear the shirt with pants or vice-versa. Sometimes the guards would have to take a long second look at her before ordering her to put her clothes back on. Sometimes she would dare them to come inside and make them make her put it back on. Her eyebrow would quirk and she would make it a point to stretch her arms above her head. Before the latest breakout, some of the guards fell victim to her and she couldn't care less but since they had a hefty financial boost from the Waynes, the guards were adamant in not coming in with her. Eventually, word got to her current psychiatrist, one who was not Harleen Quinzel nor Harley Quinn. 

He would be the same as all the other doctors before Quinn. She would enjoy trying to play him and fool him but it did not give her the same rush it gave her before. Sometimes she would just sit there silently until he had enough of her non-compliance and sent her away.  
Arkham can be done up as many times as Gotham sees fit but they can never truly fix it. Just like they can never truly fix her. 

***

She heard that Harley was brought in through one of the guards that patrolled her area. She placed her hands against the window and ushered him over to her, it almost worked until violent shocks rippled through her body. That was new. She never asked about Harley ever again, not because she was scared of what they would do to her but because she knew that she should not care. That Harley was probably thinking about Joker incessantly anyway. That there is no point in asking.

When she heard that Harley had been broken out by the Joker she was enraged, her nostrils flared and her skin crawled. Had there been any plant life around her it would’ve amalgamated into piercing vines ripping through piggy skin. She was huffing and puffing on her bed, rocking back and forth, nearly growling. 

“The hell’s going on in that cell?” piggy number one asked piggy number three. (Piggy number two was out on a cigarette break.) Ivy had never taken to learning their names and would sometimes count pigs to help her sleep. 

Piggy number one peered in, from a safe enough distance, and saw the form of Poison Ivy rocking back and forth on her bed. He could see her lips moving, muttering things under her breath. Such a reaction was never common for Poison Ivy. 

“Call a doctor, something tells me this isn’t going to end well,” and as piggy number three spoke, Ivy screamed out in frustration and locked eyes with the two pigs. There was a strange, low glow coming from her green irises.

“Don’t fucking look at me you imbeciles!” she exclaimed and was on her feet, moving towards the glass again. Her face was a hair’s breadth away from it.

“One day, when I get out of here I am going to save some of my special hybrid plants for you. I’m gonna’ watch them chew and spit out your corpses over and over again until you’re nothing but piles of meat mush!” her eyes were blown wide and electric. She made the mistake of placing her finger lightly on the glass and as soon as she did, a shock flew through her system. It was of a higher voltage than normal and caused her to fall to the floor and spasm slightly. 

“H-Harley. Y-you fuck-cking bitch.” 

***  
_Present Day_

“Harley, you fucking bitch!” Dinah stormed through their apartment door towards the acid-stained woman. She was obviously furious and her muscles were tense. 

“Hey Birdie!” Harley greeted, ignoring the bubbling anger coming out of Dinah. 

“Don’t ‘hey birdie’ me! You stole my fucking car again and you didn’t think I’d notice? It has dents and scratches all over it!” Dinah confronted her by cornering her. Harley’s hands were up in surrender and defence. She stumbled slightly as she walked backwards.

“Hey, I was just tryna’ teach Cass how to drive! We don’t have a car!” 

“What the hell is going on?” Ivy was dressed in a pink robe with some gardening gloves on, standing at the entrance to the little passageway. 

“Did you know that your girlfriend was trying to teach Cass how to drive in _my_ car?!” Dinah, who seemed to not be phased by Ivy’s state, directed her question to the green woman. 

Ivy sighed and shook her head, “Babe, you could’ve just taken someone else’s car. We’ve been meaning to steal one for ourselves anyway.” 

“I didn’t wanna’ steal a nice one only for Cassie to fuck it up with her crooked driving and besides I was hopin’ we could make a date out of it.” Harley shrugged, ignoring Dinah once again. 

Dinah towered over Harley slightly, “Oh so you’re saying that my car is not nice and deserves to be beaten up?” 

Cass came out of her room to see all the commotion and immediately hid behind Ivy’s figure. 

“Now, now, I did not say that…” Harley was trying to remain calm but was panicking internally because she knew if Dinah raised her voice to a certain level, all hell would break loose. 

Helena walked in through the open apartment door, “Sorry I tried to catch up with her but I thought it would be funny to let this play out.” She sat down on the couch, ready to watch the scene unfold. 

Dinah was about to grab Harley by her collar when she felt her own body being lifted into the air by a vine, that was also wrapping itself tightly around her hips. She struggled at first and then relented after a few seconds. 

“Dinah I understand why you want to beat my girlfriend up but I would prefer that you didn’t, and Harley apologise to Dinah right now,” Pam said, almost eerily similar to how a mother would scold her children. 

“And you,” she turned around to reveal Cass grimacing at the thought of her being revealed, “apologise too.” 

“C’mon Red, we’re not five years old!” Harley said, before being wrapped up in the same vine and suspended in the air with Dinah. 

“You sure act like it sometimes, I don’t want to have useless disputes in my house. Apologise or I’ll dangle you both out of the window.” Pam said, nonchalantly peeling off her slightly dirtied gloves. 

“Fine… I’m sorry about ya’ car. I’ll get you a new one of these days.” Harley apologised reluctantly while still dangling in the air. 

Dinah only grunted and rolled her eyes at the blonde, knowing that she would definitely not live up to her promise. 

“Now you.” Ivy pushed Cass forward. 

“It wasn’t my idea! It was Harley’s!” Cass flung her arms around as she tried to defend herself but Ivy gave her look that told her she would have to apologise or she would be dangling from the ceiling too. 

Cass sighed, “I’m sorry about your car, Dinah.”

Dinah’s anger softened slightly, still dangling loosely in the air. She knew that Cass was trouble and having her under Harley and Ivy’s care was going to be even worse. Yet she still had a soft spot for the kid and like everyone else in the group, could not stay mad at her for long. 

When Ivy saw the soft expression spread across Dinah’s face, she commanded the vines to ease them down. 

“Red, I’m your girlfriend you didn’t hafta’ dangle me up in the air like that!” Harley whisper-screamed at Pam, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Pam replied, kissing her cheek and feeling the small blush creep up Harley’s face at the implication. 

Pam smoothly turned back to the other couple in the room, “So did you come all the way here to yell at Harley and Cass or is there an unexpected pleasure in this visit?” 

“Actually yes… to the second thing... Dinah just thought she’d kill two birds with one stone.” Helena said, getting up from the couch. 

Harley started to giggle and then Cass joined in. 

“The hell is so funny?” Dinah peered at them from Helena’s side. 

“Two birds… that’s just… you didn’t even see that?” Harley said, between bursts of laughter. 

The three actual adults rolled their eyes at the pair and continued with the conversation. 

“Anyway, we found a way into taking down Scarecrow and Joker.” The laughter immediately stopped as Helena mentioned the two names. 

“Alright, what is it?” Ivy crossed her arms now. 

“You’ll probably be happy about it… Scarecrow’s going to be at a science convention in Gotham under an alias-” 

“Alias or not how the hell is he going to be there? Even with that cloth over his face, he’s going to look totally suspicious… no amount of makeup can help him cover his face up.” Harley was immediately involved in the conversation.

“You didn’t let me finish… it’s a representative of Scarecrow. One of his henchmen, a few people in the crowd are also going to be a part of his crew. He’s going to release his fear toxin in the room and the-” 

“And then he’s going to that bad guy thing where they announce their evil scheme while it’s happening on a big screen?” Harley interrupted. This was child’s play for her previously trained in psychology brain. 

“...yes.” 

Ivy took the focus back, “then why would you say he’s going to be there when he’s not?” 

Renee spoke up from the door, the one no one had bothered to close. “Because he’s going to be watching.” She was standing there, nearly in a power stance and Harley and Pam collectively rolled their eyes. 

“He has cameras set up in every corner so he’s going to spot us… but you two have an advantage.” Renee had walked over towards the two broads, slowly lifting her eyebrow higher. 

“Us? He knows us.” Harley said, confused. 

“Yes, that he does. But that’s nothing a little foundation and a good conservative dress can’t fix. And Ivy… since I still have your file… I know that you can control how much chlorophyll is in your skin. Is that right?” 

Ivy nodded, narrowing her eyes at the ex-detective. “Yes, that is right. But it takes up a lot of my energy, it’s easier to be fully green than it is to cover it up.” 

“Wait you can do that?” Harley, as always, was side-tracked already. She was imagining the colour of Ivy’s human skin. She had only seen it in pictures from before Woodrue. 

“I’m a plant hybrid, Harls. Yes.” Ivy said, slightly irritated. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think that also meant Mystique from the X-men,” Harley grumbled under her breath. 

“What about me?” Cass piped up, “every time you guys bring me on missions it’s always just me in the backseat or just watching. I never get to do anything. And Harley’s been a real shit mentor lately.”  
Harley was about to argue when Renee spoke, “Cass, honestly, I think you’re ready but this one is really big. And adults are expected to be there, not kids.” 

Cass sulked, once again. And this time, Harley actually felt bad for the girl. More so than usual. 

“When and where is this thing being held? What convention is it?” Ivy asked and Harley could tell there was a little gleam of excitement behind her eyes. 

Helena handed her a folded piece of paper with the details written on it. When she unfolded the paper her eyes began scan until a certain name appeared on the list. Her brows furrowed and her mouth pursed slightly. 

“What is it, Pam?” Harley noticed. 

Pam paused for a minute, trying to process what her eyes were seeing. 

“It says…” she couldn’t believe her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and tried to readjust her focus but the name was still there. She felt a crushing feeling against her chest. 

Harley took the paper from Pam’s grasp when she realised that Pam was likely not to answer anytime soon. When she came across the name her eyes widened angrily at the sight of it, wanting to crumble the offending paper up.

“What?!” Her fingers ended up clenching the small paper where she held it causing it to wrinkle.  
“That slimy son of a bitch still gets celebrated?!” Harley’s voice was rough and angry. 

“What?” Dinah and Helena asked in unison, with Dinah reaching out for the paper. When she took it and read it over she mumbled an “oh shit,” and passed it along to Helena. When Cass peered over Helena’s side she pursed her lips together and then pressed them into a thin line.

“You didn’t think this one through, Montoya.” 

“What? Lemme’ see that.” When the paper finally reached Renee’s hands her eyes widened at her mistake. _A Celebration of the life of Jason Woodrue._ was written in as one of the events for the convention. 

Pam was already in the kitchen, opening and closing doors as she searched for something. The group eyed her warily. 

“Pammy?” Harley called out, not knowing exactly what her girlfriend was up to or what she was looking for. 

Ivy finally managed to pull out a half-empty bottle of vodka (Need I explain what happened to the first half?) and popped the top off with ease. She took a swig of it and winced slightly at the burning sensation. 

“Um… Pam?” Harley realised that Pam was trying to drown her pain in alcohol, but knew the substance would do nothing for her unless she downed the entire bottle. Plant hybridity and all that. 

“Do people really still celebrate that asshole?” Helena asked. 

“He made a significant scientific achievement and many drugs and medications benefit from it, but it wasn’t him it was me,” Pam said as rage began to grow outwards and infected her various plants around the house, who had started to unfurl once again. 

“I’m really sorry I didn’t even check the events for the convention… but-” Renee was interrupted by Ivy who had started to pet and scratch at a nearby vine who reached out to comfort her. 

“But you need us there, I get it. I’m a big girl Renee I can deal with it.” she continued looking at her baby, not looking up to acknowledge anyone else’s worried glance. A signal that the conversation was over. 

“And what about Joker?” Pam asked, finally turning to stare down Renee. 

“I don’t know if he’s going to be there, but my guess is he probably won’t. It’s a Scarecrow specific event.” 

“Well, if it’s alright with Pam, let’s crash that motherfucking convention!” Harley said excitedly, clapping her hands together. 

“No, no! We’re not crashing it. We’re infiltrating. Trying to keep it as neat as possible.” Renee said, pulling Harley’s hands away from each other. 

“Please, it’s going to everything but neat if Harley’s there, Piggy,” Pam said with a slight smirk on her face. 

***

“Pammy?” Harley peeked around the open bathroom door and was staring at Pam, who was brushing through her red locks in front of the mirror. 

“Yeah, babe?” 

“You sure you’re okay with this whole convention thing?” her white fingers started to absentmindedly tap at the door frame. Pam had fixed up the bathroom door as promised and there was almost no sign of the door being broken off its hinges. 

“Yes, Harley I’m sure.” Pam’s words were cut to the point but still soft. 

Harley moved to stand behind her to gently gather her red hair in her hands and place it on Ivy’s right shoulder. “Just a little worried about ya’, Red,” she said sweetly, placing kisses along Pam’s shoulder, following up to the crook of her neck. 

The redhead’s eyes closed in appreciation as she hummed slightly because Harley’s mouth felt gentle and warm against her skin. She loved the hard, fast and messy moments but she also lived for the soft, tender and deliberate moments. She truly loved Harley in every bit of her imperfectly built existence. 

Harley’s lips took a slight detour and trailed up her languid, green neck and exchanging soft kisses for soft grazes. “That feels nice,” Pam said, gasping at the feel of Harley’s teeth against the beginning of her jawline. 

“Oh yeah?” Harley teased as her voice dropped to a deeper level. Her hands that were resting on Pam’s hips started to make their presence more known by pressing down gently as Harley continued to bruise Pam’s neck with her mouth. When Pam sighed in pleasure she dug her nails into green hips harder. 

In a swift motion, one hand travelled up the expanse of Pam’s stomach, lifting up the red spaghetti strap shirt she was wearing. Her hand halted just under Pam’s breasts. 

“Does this feel nice too?” Harley asked, dragging her nails against her ribs. Pam exhaled and arched her back into Harley’s touch, pushing her ass into Harley’s front. 

“Yes.” 

That was all Harley needed. 

Harley pushed Pam’s top further, exposing her breasts. In the mirror, Harley could see Pam’s eyes were a darker shade of green and her chest was rising and falling. She was staring at them, with her mouth slightly open and small breaths leaving her lips. This spurred Harley on even further. 

“Do you like this?” Harley whispered seductively into her green neck, kissing it sloppily.  
“Does seeing yourself when I touch you turn you on?”

Pam groaned, bucking her hips backwards already. “Harley, kiss me now.”  
Pam turned her head to the side to capture Harley’s lips in a desperate, hot kiss. Harley’s tongue immediately licked against Pam’s lips and the redhead accepted it with vigour, grinding against Harley’s front. 

White and nimble fingers began to lightly massage Pamela’s breast, causing a sigh to be let out into Harley’s mouth. Harley rubbed her fingers over the nipples, selfishly and slowly, drinking in the small whines from the redhead. Pamela took the time to bite down on Harley’s lower lip and pulled on it slightly. Harley pulled away and let her other hand wander down Pam’s stomach, stopping just a movement away from Pam’s underwear. Thank God she was dressed for bed. 

“Harley” Pam whispered, placing her hand on the wandering arm. It reminded her of that one time in the bathtub, but only it was so much hotter since she could see Harley’s pale hands roam across her skin. Harley kissed Pam’s cheek while her other hand tweaked a nipple, then smoothed it over. Pam grunted, trying to guide Harley’s hand to where she needed it. She was so desperate for her already that any more teasing would cause her to combust. She glanced over at the mirror then turned her head to fully drink in the sight. She was exposed and in Harley’s arms, Harley kissing at her neck in a way that made her eyes close. 

“I sure do love toppin’ ya’ Red,” Harley whispered into Pam’s ear before taking the lobe in between her teeth and nipping it gently. 

Pam chuckled lightly, “you’re never gonna’ let that one night go, huh?” she inhaled sharply when Harley’s hand cupped her through her underwear. 

“No, I am never gonna’ let that go,” Harley said evilly, winking as she saw Pam’s reaction. Pam started to press back into Harley’s hand, whimpering at the denial of pleasure. 

_“Harley,”_ she moaned out desperately. Her head lolled back onto Harley’s shoulder. 

“I want you to look at yourself when I touch you, Pammy,” Harley whispered darkly, groping Pam’s green breasts in her hands and kneading them softly. Her hand still stayed still, waiting for Pam. 

The redhead realised what Harley actually meant and tilted her head up to look at them in the mirror again. As soon as Pam did this, Harley smiled, moving her hand lower over Pam and felt the wetness on the fabric. 

“Baby you’re wet through your panties for me,” Harley hissed, lightly stroking with her fingertips that made Pam bite her lip. 

Harley couldn’t hold back anymore and slipped her hand into Pam’s black underwear. Pam moaned when she felt Harley rub slowly against her clit. Her hand came up behind her to grip on Harley’s hair, her eyes still locked on the mirror. 

Harley began to dip down to her core, drawing the wetness to Pam’s clit. When her finger swiped against the bundle of nerves with more concentration Pam’s hips jerked and she let out a groan. 

Harley made sure to look into the mirror and maintain eye contact when she started to rub more prominent circles against her clit. Pam ground her hips into Harley’s hand, whimpering at the delicious feeling between her legs. 

“More.” 

And Harley gave her more. She moved to start nipping and sucking at Pam’s neck again, watching the redhead close her eyes and lose herself in the mirror. Her finger slipped down to her entrance, circling it and teasing it while Pam moaned sinfully. 

She slid her finger in finally, moaning deeply when she felt how tight Pam already was. She started a slow rhythm and indulged herself as Ivy moaned softly at each thrust. Her jaw shone lightly as she threw her head back slightly.

“Harder Harley.” Pam’s hips were now rolling over Harley’s fingers, meeting friction with friction.  
Harley obliged and added another finger to the mix, curling her fingers as she watched Pam pant loudly in the mirror. The sight was a beauty to behold, Pam was lost in the sensation of Harley against her and was moaning with reckless abandon. It was a sight that would be forever engrained in her mind. 

“I’m gonna’ come soon baby,” Pam whimpered out, gripping and pulling at Harley’s hair. She was overwhelmed with the deep, exhilaration that coursed through her entire being. The mirror only elevated her experience and it brought her closer as she watched Harley take her apart. 

Harley curled her fingers and kept a steady rhythm and pressure against Pam’s clit with her palm. “Come for me, Pammy,” Harley coaxed, dragging her lips and teeth against the column of Ivy’s neck. 

“H-Harley. Oh my God, fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Pam was _so_ undeniably close. She felt the pressure build inside of her and the heat of Harley’s breath against her neck. She kept on vocalising her journey, panting at a higher pitch each time. 

Then it finally hit her, “Shit! Ah!” She felt her legs tremble and her hips buck uncontrollably as she came hard. Harley kept a consistent pressure, helping her ride out her orgasm. She was panting and writhing in Harley’s arms. 

“Holy shit,” she whispered as she came down, leaning against Harley. 

The blonde placed a sweet kiss to Pamela’s cheekbone, removing her fingers. 

“God, I love you, Harl.” Pam said, using her hand to pull Harley close to her by her chin. She kissed her passionately, letting their tongue and teeth clash against each other for a moment.  
She turned around, pressing her body to Harley’s. 

“Your turn.” she giggled, then knelt down quickly before Harley. 

“Pam,” Harley moaned out, sensitive just from watching Pamela come undone on her fingers.  
Pam immediately went to work, dragging her hand up Harley’s leg as she gave the first swipe of her tongue against Harley’s core. Harley’s hands found their way to red hair and pulled it closer to where she needed it to be. 

Pam quickly balanced Harley by putting one of her legs on her shoulders and started to lick strongly against Harley’s clit, eliciting a small cry from the blonde. Harley’s eyes opened and found herself looking at her reflection in the mirror and felt an immediate hot flash of arousal against her pleasured centre at the sight of a redhead between her legs. 

“Fuck,” Harley mumbled, grinding her hips against Pam’s. “Pam ya’ gonna’ kill me.” 

At that Pam started to nuzzle further into Harley, placing her mouth over Harley’s clit and sucking slightly. Pam continued to suck and swirl her tongue over the bundle of nerves, looking up to see Harley arching her back as best as she could and crying out. 

“Just like that. Jus’ like that baby… God I’m already so close.” Harley whimpered out, scraping her fingers through Pamela’s scalp, messing it up in the sexiest way. She felt Pam groan into her, sending beautiful waves of pleasure rippling through her.

Green hands rested on Harley’s ass, squeezing and slapping it lightly. Pam moaned into Harley and the blonde jerked slightly at the vibration. 

“Pam. Pam! I’m coming. I’m coming,” Harley panted and then pulled harder at Pam’s scalp, finally letting release take over her body. She cried out loudly as she came, shaking and trembling against Pam. Luckily enough Pam was below here when she slid down into her arms, panting and moaning softly as she, too, came down. 

“So I guess you really are okay,” she said, and then kissed Pam lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot and then some smut. What else do you want from me? but comments and kudos are appreciated <33  
> do y'all think I should change this rating from Mature to Explicit or???


	20. Gearing Up

The convention started at 11 am. An ungodly hour if you had to ask Harley. Which is why Pam had to shake her awake at 9 am. She would love to sit there and watch Harley drool but they had an obligation to the Birds that they had to honour as well as to themselves.

“Too early,” Harley attempted to swat Pam away but that only resulted in Pam straddling her sleeping body and kissing her until she was _very much_ awake. 

“Aw, come on Red you can't kiss a girl all over like that and just leave her hangin’.” Harley pouted as Ivy removed herself from her lap and walked across the room. 

“Get up and get showered so we can put some foundation on your face,” Pam said as she opened their closet to pick out an appropriate dress to cover Harley’s white skin.

“Ya’ really think that’s gonna’ work?” Harley said, eyeing the green woman rummaging through the clothes hangers. 

“Well we don’t know yet until you get in the shower, now go.” Pam shooed Harley to their bathroom. 

***

“Yeah, I’m skeptical about this working,” Helena said, standing in front of Harley with her arms crossed. 

Harley had on a long black dress that covered every inch of her chemically white skin and looked like she was about to go to a speakeasy in the 1930s. Her face was covered in thick foundation (they tried to estimate her original pale skin tone as best as they could.) and her usual blonde, pink and blue pigtailed hair was tied up in a half up half down braid. 

“I’m doing the best with what we have!” Pam complained, fixing up the small baby hairs that sprouted out of Harley’s scalp. 

“Aren’t they gonna’ recognise those pink and blue ends?” Dinah pointed out, crossing her arms too. 

“Hey! No one is touching my hair!” Harley warned, holding a finger up. The current hairstyle was as far gone as she will let it.

Pam sighed before speaking, “yeah that was a battle that I clearly did not win.” 

“She looks… nothing like Harley.” Helena said, bending to inspect Harley like she was a new animal in a petting zoo. 

“Isn’t that what you all wanted?” Harley pouted. 

“Yes, it is. It’s just weird. I’ve never seen you look so… normal…” 

Harley smiled widely, “aw thanks!” 

Dinah rolled her eyes, “okay, Ivy, what are you wearing? Are you really going to change your skin colour?” 

Pam moved to the closet, picking out a deep, dark green gown with a plunging neckline. Of course, it was green. 

“Yup,” Pam said nonchalantly as she moved with her gown to their bathroom and closed the door.

(They were all slightly disappointed at the fact that they wouldn’t get to see her skin change from its usual chlorophyll to a human skin tone.)

***

_4 years ago_

“You don’t look so well, Ivy.” Harleen observed the green-grey look in the redhead’s skin. Her skin was looking slightly grey and malnourished, much like the dried, dying leaves of the tree outside her apartment. Her eyes were slightly sunken in and the skin around them was a darker, sombre green. 

“Lovely to see you too little flower,” she still maintained her cheek, however. She rolled her eyes and they set on the corner of the room. 

Usually, Ivy’s default was withdrawn and aloof but something about her that day made her feel so detached that Harleen was worried whether she was even present at all. In layman’s terms, she looked like shit. 

“Have you been sleeping alright?” Harleen inquired, picking up the pen to her side to write notes with. Ivy’s eyebrow perked up. 

“Sleeping is one of the only things I can do here, Dr Quinzel.” 

“Hmm…” Harleen nodded, crossing her arms. That was a thing she did often, Ivy theorised it was either to feign interest or to actually show it. All signs pointed to actual interest, but one could never be too careful. 

“Do you feel trapped here?” 

Ivy had to laugh at that one. It was so comical to hear that she smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks and the underline was not maniacal. 

“I don’t feel trapped, I _am_ trapped. Everyone in here is trapped… including you.” 

Harleen could tell this was about to turn into one of _those_ sessions. She shrugged it off, getting to the topic she knew she wanted to discuss. 

“I want you to tell me about your affinity for plants.” She was keen on her agenda, not wanting to have a swordfight with Ivy today, and the green woman looked like she didn’t either.

“I can understand them, empathise with them,” Ivy said matter of factly, easing up a tiny amount. She recited the fact like it had been the thousandth time, it probably was.

“No, I know that. I want to talk about what plants really meant to you before your accident.” Harleen’s eyes were still blue and firm but also curious, caring. _Tread lightly Pamela the oceans in her eyes could contain a storm._

“Oh…” Ivy’s shoulders visibly tensed up. She hadn’t thought about her childhood in some time. It’s always just been her as she is now and her as she was with Woodrue. Never before, never shy and reluctant Pamela. 

“Well, for starters, have you always been able to empathise with them? Understand them?” Harleen pursued, helping Pamela ease into the oceans. 

Ivy remained rigid, “not to the extent I have now, but I guess… so.”   
Her fingers wanted to move but they were held down in the straight jacket. Harleen observed her movements, noticing her grey skin twitch uncomfortably. 

Without thinking, once again, she stood up and walked around to Ivy’s side. She saw green orbs eye her warily but she persisted. She knew the importance and meaning of touch might be a little overwhelming for the redhead so she made quick work of the straps behind her back. Ivy inhaled discreetly at the quick movement Harleen made when she swatted her red hair to the side. 

It was no problem for Harleen to undo the straps since she had to undo them before on… someone else. He flashed into her mind for a second as she saw a peak of green skin from under the slowly drooping straightjacket. She blinked him away, forcefully bringing herself back to the present. 

“Why are you-” 

“This goes back on when you leave, I trust that you won’t compromise this situation.” Harleen kept the jacket draped over Pamela’s shoulders.

As she sat back down she noticed Ivy still sitting completely still. Shocked.

“Now about your connection with plant life…” Harleen urged her to continue. 

There was a pause, one that Ivy thought lasted for a second and Harleen thought lasted for a decade. In that second, or decade, there was a flicker underneath the deep green that was Ivy’s eyes. Tapping into Pamela Lillian Isley, before she was Poison Ivy, before she was Dr P. Isley. Just small, helpless Pamela. 

“I loved to play in my mother’s garden when I was younger, I loved being there,” Ivy explained, underneath the jacket material her right hand rubbed over her left, feeling the dry grey skin under her fingertips. 

“The flowers, The Green… they don’t ask for much. Just that you keep them alive. That they keep you alive.” Ivy took the moment to think about her first chrysanthemums. She smiled fondly. 

“Chrysanthemums. I grew them in the corner that my mom delegated for me to use. They were my first flowers, they were beautiful and proud. And happy.” 

“Did you have any friends?” Harleen couldn’t help herself from picturing a younger, less green, looking Pamela, enjoying her flowers as her gorgeous red hair intimidated even the sun itself. 

Ivy scoffed, “I was liked, I guess. People have always felt a natural pull to me, even before the pheromones… still, I preferred to keep to myself. My parents encouraged it.”

“So there was no one else who knew about your father’s abuse?” Harleen let her eyebrow quirk up as she asked. 

“I thought this was about my plants.” Ivy retorted darkly. 

“My apologies,” her cheeks flushed slightly at that, earning a small smirk from Ivy. “So have the plants, or The Green as you call it, have they always been able to speak to you?” 

“I wish… I know they listened though, they’re always listening. Now that I can talk to them and they can talk to me, I’ve learnt that The Green is infinite in Man’s World. Their stories, their feelings, they matter more to me than anything else. They are my world, my children.” There was another gleam behind those green eyes, one that could ignite fires and give rise to forests only biblical texts could recreate. 

“So you’re pretty much endeared to them… I’ve heard you refer to yourself as Mother Nature. Do you truly believe that?” Harley scribbled something quickly on her notepad. 

Ivy sighed, knowing what was to come. “Yes. I believe I am. I am the only one who can truly hear them or see them, the only one who truly loves them. The only one they truly love… I know exactly what you’re going to say to me Harleen but it won’t change a thing.” 

Harleen looked up from the paper, pen still in her hand, “What might that be?” 

“You’re going to tell me that what I feel is not real. That it is all just a delusion that my trauma manifested into my brain. But I know what is real and what is not, I am a scientist myself, everyone has seen what I can do but they want to call me crazy and stick me in a locked cage for the rest of my life.” Darker shades of green began to leak into Pamelaa’s cheeks. 

Harleen laid her pen down again, “Pamela. I do not disagree with you. I know your connection to plant life is real and valid, therefore I do not dismiss it. You are a plant hybrid, it’s only natural that you will have this, beyond humanly recognisable, connection with The Green.” Her arms were now crossed over her chest, the white fabric of her coat stretching slightly. 

“Now please, let us continue our discussion.” 

Ivy swallowed dryly and licked her lips, scanning the blonde. Her usual red lipstick, her standard glasses, her deep blue eyes, her porcelain teeth. What a pretty picture. Ivy speculated that maybe Harley’s father had a picture of her on his desk if he dared to even care about her. 

“Alright, let’s discuss.” Ivy looked down again at the jacket that covered her hand, she felt tired. She felt more tired because her body was not receiving the sunlight and nutrients that it needed to survive. She felt even more tired when Harleen pushed her therapist agenda down her dry throat while she drying up like an autumn leaf. 

She closed her eyes for a minute, scrunching her face slightly. 

“Are you alright?” she could hear Harleen’s voice, and also practically hear the slight concern dripping off her lips. She didn’t need to open her eyes to know the expression on Harleen’s face. Yet she did anyway, nodding in the Doctor’s direction. Those encapsulating eyes will be the fucking death of her, why are they always so intense? For what reason?

“Have you been eating lately?” Harleen asked. She initially thought against asking before since her state was not a cause for concern just yet, even if it was just out of the ordinary. But that was a mistake she was very keen on rectifying. 

Ivy smiled, and her eyes slowly opened, not focusing on anything, “what do you observe from my current behaviour Dr Quinzel?” Of course, mind games, even when she’s about to fall off of the chair. 

“I’d observe that you’re about to fall out of the chair, without your straight jacket fastened, due to you not eating.” There was a lick of sass behind Harleen’s mouth and Ivy was intrigued. 

“I have been eating Doctor, as much as the food here is dangerously inedible, my human instincts do cave in.” Ivy’s eyebrow perked up slightly.   
Harleen thought for a moment. 

“...Then is it your lack of sunlight?” she remembered when she first met Ivy and organised for her to be in a better-suited environment for their first session. She regretted trusting that Arkham would actually heed to letting the green woman out once in a while. Of course, they didn’t. Granted she did act up once or twice, but that was no excuse. She could be dying. 

“Bingo.” Ivy closed her eyes again and drooped slightly, feeling fatigue gloss over her. 

“Pamela?” Harleen asked worriedly before she could register what was happening, she sprung from her chair and was beside Ivy’s chair. 

“Here,” she stuck a hand inside the inner pocket of her white coat and pulled out an energy bar, unwrapping it as she spoke, “I was gonna’ snack on this later but you need it more than I do.” 

What she was doing was highly prohibited and stupid. Feeding a patient, who happened to be like a poison dart frog, while they were free from their straight jacket could get her killed or perhaps even fired. 

Pamela resisted, pushing the open chocolate bar away from her, briefly touching Harleen’s pale hand. “I’m not an infant, I don’t need your chocolate bar.” 

“Well, I suggest ya’ better eat it, infant or not.” Harleen retorted, holding it back to Ivy’s face. “Unless you wanna’ dry up like a piece of green jerky?” 

Ivy blinked in annoyance and sighed out as she snatched the bar from Harleen. She made a show of biting the first bit of it off, chewing slowly. After a few minutes of Ivy chewing, she spoke up. 

“I could spit at you from right here, I could’ve poisoned you when you touched me. My pheromones could’ve been released and I could’ve seduced you.” she licked at her lips, scanning the blonde with curiosity. 

“You could. But you didn’t.” Harleen stood up from beside Ivy and took the chocolate bar out of the green woman’s grasp and slid the straight jacket over her body quickly. “I have a feeling our sessions are different from the ones that you had before with previous doctors. You tolerate me, dare I say, even like me.” She began to fasten the jacket back up, remembering how tight it was before on Ivy’s body.

“If anything my blind optimism, which is probably what you call it, presented itself with a myriad of ways for you to injure me or kill me. But you didn’t. Because you like me, Pammy.” she stood back and came around to the other side of the desk. She sat down smugly, hearing the footsteps of guards approaching her door. 

“I’ll personally see to it that you get more sunlight.”

***  
 _Present day_

Pamela gazed at herself in the mirror, the same one that Harley decided to fuck her in front of, and exhaled. She looked at her now human coloured skin and sighed. The last time she truly saw herself in this state, all done up and pretty was when she was much younger. A university student. Once again she was going to see Woodrue, whether she liked it or not. 

She even wore red lipstick, and her eyeliner was thick. She knew that she didn’t need makeup that much because she’s always been a pretty woman, but it didn’t hurt. Especially when Harley was salivating for her. 

“God damn. You know life is not a photoshoot, Red.” Harley said, standing up from the couch when Pam came out. 

“How the fuck do you even look like that?” Renee muttered under her breath, but Pam heard and smirked her way. “See something you like, Piggy?” 

Renee rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she checked her watch. “Alright, time to go.” 

“Good luck I guess,” Cass said from the kitchen. She was loosely stirring a bowl of fruit loops, staring at them sadly. 

“Aw come on Montoya, can’t we bring her along?” Harley pleaded like a begging puppy. Harley truly felt for her apprentice. She knew what it was like to be sidelined and forgotten, she would hate for Cass to feel the way she did. 

Renee sighed, watching the girl swirl the fruit loops around sadly. How was she supposed to be empowering women when she would keep holding back on sending Cass into action? 

“Fine. Cass can come along.” Cass and Harley both cheered in unison and Pam smiled. 

“But you better get dressed into something fancy real quick or you’re not going.” 

Cass bolted out of the kitchen, running to her room with young enthusiasm.

Renee pointed an accusatory finger at the two girlfriends, “and you two better keep her safe.”

About five minutes later Cass was back in the room, panting slightly. Bruce peered from his bathtub with his ears perked up. She had on a red dress that was slightly frilly and her hair was tied back messily. 

“You look like a pageant queen but I’ll fix your hair in the car,” Harley said, patting the girl on her head lightly.   
***

In the car (this time they decided to squish inside of Renee’s car) Harley put Cass’ hair in a classic braid. Pam fought with Renee and threatened her with a sharp vine over who could sit in the passenger seat. Needless to say, Pam won and Helena, Dinah, Harley and Cass were squished uncomfortably in the backseat. 

“Maybe I should steal a van for instances like these,” Harley grumbled, shifting as much as she could. 

***

“How do our missions always end up with you two taking control over whether it fucks up or not?” Renee said, shaking her head as the two women and their apprentice hopped out. 

“We’ll text ya’!” Harley said, slamming the door. 

“Something tells me this is going to go wrong in so many ways,” Dinah said, watching them walk away into the venue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! hope you enjoyed that, even if it was a little boring. I'm gonna try to post the next chapter as soon as I can since oomf has been bugging me to write a very specific scene lmao. The next chapter will also see the thickening of the plot btw so hopefully you won't get too bored of me. as always, comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	21. Distractions

_2 years ago_

“I’ll never understand you, Harleen,” Pam said, watching the now even paler woman linger around her self made laboratory, analysing the plants like the blonde knew anything about them. They were pretty and unique, unlike any other plants or flowers than she had seen, and that’s all she could say about them. She wasn’t peering around because she wanted to absorb herself in botanical sciences though, she just couldn’t look Pamela in the eye. After being the green woman’s therapist for a good amount of time it was slightly shameful that she be the subject of all of their continued sessions. 

“I told you, it’s Harley.” She said, moving closer to examine a particularly interesting potted plant on the counter. 

“Right. Harley. My bad.” Ivy said, crossing her arms over her chest. She watched the blonde aimlessly toy with the leaves of the simple aloe vera plant in front of her. She would never admit how endearing the action was to her.

“And what don’t ya’ understand?” Harley perked up, looking up at the redhead from her slightly bent angle. 

“I don’t understand how you...you just…” Pamela tried to gesture to Harley’s entire form, her pale skin, her crazed makeup, her face tattoos, her pink and blue pigtails. It only confused Harley further.

“I just don’t get how you changed so quickly for him. You were never like this before.” she blurted out, exasperated from trying to censor herself. She was fucking Poison Ivy she shouldn’t need to censor herself anyway. She shouldn’t _care_ in the first place.

Harley’s face wrinkled in annoyance, the same eyes that were a window to Harleen Quinzel before were now much more expressive and electric. Ivy didn’t think they could possibly be more expressive and animated but they were.

“Red! I’ve always been like this! You only know me because you were in Arkham and I was your doctor I’m sorry I couldn’t come in my preferred get up for ya’ because I had a job to maintain.” her arms were flailing around in defence. 

“Oh, you mean the job you pretty much have forsaken in order to _be_ with that asshole?” Why was Pam getting fired up like this? Why does she care so much about what this used-to-be doctor does with her life? 

“He’s not an asshole and I thought there was a code of honour between you bad guys?!” 

“Harley, I don’t give a fuck about anyone else. Whether they’re good or bad but if you want to put things into such morally binding terms I would put the Joker as the poster boy for an asshole and crazy.” Ivy drew closer, her face was inches away from the blonde now and she could smell her overpowering synthetic, sweet perfume. “And for your information, you’re a ‘bad guy’ too now.”

A very slight wind was produced from the way she spun around quickly to leave the room. 

“But you give a fuck about me.” She was nearly out, so close to nearly being out of that door, on her way to stew with The Green. But then Harley just had to fucking speak and she just had to be fucking right. 

“You clearly give a fuck about me because you would’ve turned me away that first night. Come to think of it, you wouldn’t have come to save me that night in Arkham.” Harley now paced towards Pamela, dominating the argument. 

“I was raised to be polite.” Pam turned around reluctantly.

“Pammy… we both know that you don’t give a fuck about being polite nor what you were taught when you were younger. As your therapist-”

“Yeah, I had to save you from the person that you’re fucking _dating_ now Harley. Doesn’t that seem a little fucked up to you? _As my therapist?_ ” Pam was nearly spitting out her words, which is something much more lethal for her.

“Mistah J’ is hard to understand. And I understand him and he understands me. I love him and he made me the best version of myself that I could be.” 

“Not to mention also revoking your medical license and resigning yourself to a life of crime.” Pam took the upper hand once again. 

Harley, very unexpectedly, smiled like a lunatic, “and at least I got my buddy, Pam to look out for me.” She then hugged Pamela, her arms tightening around her as green eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Pam just stood still and rock hard, not knowing what to do. 

“I can’t believe you were my therapist…” she eventually unfurled likea lotus flower and lightly hugged the woman back. She never really hugged before she met Harley, this was the first time in years that she felt some sort of human contact that wasn’t laced with sexual tension (one that was inspired by her pheromones) She wouldn’t admit that Harley’s arms didn’t feel that bad. 

“And I was a damn good one!” 

Pam had to roll her eyes at that. She noticed how toned and hard Harley felt, maybe she did have a chance at defending herself. 

“I guess you could even say I’m your best friend.” She could feel Harley’s evil smile radiate onto her green skin. 

“Don’t push it, flower.” 

***

_Present day_

Harley was busy sipping on her third glass of free champagne. 

“What kind of science convention is this, there’s barely any science here,” Pam grumbled, crossing her arms. She was gazing at the room full of people dressed in the most expensive, glittery fabric all chattering away like it was a ball. How it was considered a science convention was beyond her. 

“Hey quit complainin’. We got free champagne!” Harley said, contrasting from Pam’s obvious disdain, as she took two glasses of champagne off a nearby waiter’s tray. 

“Here ya’ go m’lady,” she said sweetly, handing one of them to her now normal skin toned girlfriend. Pam took the glass in her hand sipped it slightly while Harley pretty much downed it all in one go. 

Cass was on the other side of Pam, looking around the room with wonder and fascination. “Damn… didn’t you say this was organised by Bruce Wayne?”

“Yes. Makes sense. Complete disregard for actual knowledge and more attention to material desires like having a fucking golden curtain.” Pam said, bitterly. 

“I kinda’ like the curtain!” Harley said in defence, marvelling at the ceiling. 

“Of course you do, let’s just sit down.” Pam shrugged off, walking to their seats in one of the many halls. 

“Hey! Red, c’mon I’m sorry I know this ain’t the best convention ever but we’re here for a reason remember!” Harley said, attempting to catch up to the redhead but nearly failing from how constricted her dress was. 

Pamela whipped her hair back as she continued to walk forward, about to say something to Harley when she felt her body bump itself into something hard. She groaned slightly, pulling away from the hard thing and looked up to identify it. 

The hard thing just happened to be Bruce Wayne. 

“Pardon me, I hope you’re alright.” _Great_ , just the rich white man she was _hoping_ see. She noticed his hand was holding her arm out of courtesy and she immediately shrugged it out of his grasp, saying nothing. 

“...You look quite familiar, have we met before?” he asked looking into her eyes with curiosity. 

Harley jumped in, “I don’t think you’ve met her before, sorry for bumping into you! She’s a little klutz this one,” she squeezed and held Pamela’s hand, speaking without her usual Brooklyn lilt. 

Bruce’s eyes widened, “Oh no… I didn’t mean it like...My apologies, I hope you two enjoy your evening,” he smiled tightly and walked the other way, leaving the two to themselves. 

“Jesus Pammy,” Harley’s accent returned, “the hell was that?” 

Pam shook her head, “no, it’s just that I wanted to yell at him for making this convention completely materialistic but then...for a second I thought I knew him from somewhere and wanted to yell at him even more.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure he was tryna’ hit on ya’.” Harley hissed as they moved to sit down in their seats. 

***

After they sat through not one, but two boring seminars (Pam found it only slightly fascinating and Harley and Cass switched between playing games on their phone and falling asleep) it was finally time for some refreshments. 

Cass got up from her chair and stretched unceremoniously, ignoring the horrid stares coming from all the fancy people around her. 

“Jesus Christmas, that was boring. How did you stay awake?” Cass asked, smoothing out her dress as she walked out with the two older women. 

“It helps when you know a thing or two about what they’re talking about,” Pam said, looking around the crowd of people. “Too bad these people can’t appreciate that kind of talk. They’re all here for the money.” 

“Well, these people know what a good buffet looks like!” Harley said excitedly and then ran off with Cass, “we’ll get ya’ a plate!” 

Pam chuckled, Harley never failed to find the light in any situation for Pam. 

***

_2 years ago_

“Hiya’ Red,” it was the same, painfully fake cheery that it was every other week. The same look on her face, the same problem. 

The injuries were always different though, varying in intensity and surface area. That night was the second-worst time. Harley would never admit it though. Always minimizing her pain so that Pam wouldn’t be right. 

Her chest was on fire, her head was throbbing and she was pretty sure that something really bad happened to her leg. Yet she stood on it anyway, leaning against the doorframe as she gazed up at Pamela, who had grown used to answering Harley’s injured call in the middle of the night. 

“What did he do?” Pam’s arms were crossed, her face was stoic but there was a hint of sympathy with a small inkling of _‘why?’_

There was a stretch of silence as Harley evaded the question, limping slightly towards the door, “can ya’ help me out?” 

Pam sighed, knowing she would never object, and put a supportive arm around Harley’s frame. She aided the blonde as they made their way to Ivy’s stool and she watched as Harley painfully sat down. There were the small beginnings of tears in her blue eyes but they did not fall. 

After the stitching up, the prodding of Harley’s ribs and the make-shift bandages on her ankle, there was a thick blanket of silence that laid over the room as Pam fixed her a cup of soothing tea. Harley wasn’t sure what was in it, but it did smell amazing. Her jester suit was on the floor, crumpled in a heap and she had on some of Pamela’s spare clothes. 

“Harl-” 

“I don’t wanna’ talk about that right now, Red.” Harley knew what she was going to say. It exhausted her to no end. 

They went back to their silence as Pam put away the various bloodied bandages, the first-aid Harley kit and her topical ointments. 

Harley sat the teacup down beside her and reached out to the potted plant that was on Ivy’s desk. Her fingers glided along with the leaves, which had various arranged patterns of chlorophyll on them. Of course, it was just a common houseplant that a simpleton would use for decoration but to Ivy, every single plant meant something to her. Every single one was her baby. It was only fair every single one would be beautiful. 

The tips of the leaf curled softly around Harley’s finger, igniting a smile that spread across her face. 

“What’s this one’s name?” she asked, stroking it affectionately. Harleys always treated Pam’s plants with such respect, such care. For someone who didn’t know much about them, she really did like them. A sunflower of a human being, Ivy once joked, yet the statement reigned true sometimes. 

“William,” Pam replied, silently commanding the plant to animate itself more. The tendrils wrapped itself up and around Harley’s arm, tickling her lightly. It made sure not to press on any problem areas and continued to soothe and entertain the harlequin. 

“William?” Harley snorted, “that’s a fancy name.” Her eyes shot over to Pam’s which were a little confused and slightly hurt, “but I mean, it’s a good name. Suits ya’. I mean your name is Pamela so…” Yeah, Harley decided that was enough of that.

“Thanks, Pam.” She said softly, her arm still playing with William. Pam knew she wasn’t thanking her for William’s friendly introduction.

“I’m going to sleep early, wake me up if you need anything.” Pam walked towards the corner of the warehouse where her mattress was. 

“Goodnight,” Harley said, sighing as she looked towards the floor. 

***

Pam was in a deep sleep when she felt movement beside her and weight pressing down on the mattress. She stirred slightly and then froze when she felt arms wrap around her from behind. 

“Jus’ me, Red,” Harley said, nuzzling into red hair. 

“What's going on?” Pam asked, relaxing slightly but still maintaining her general evasion of physical intimacy. 

“Nothin’, I just had a little bad dream. That's all.” Harley said nonchalantly, wiggling for the last time. 

“G’night.” 

Pam wanted to push her off but she knew Harley needed it. Her hands were slightly cold on her skin, so she figured she would need some warmth. 

When she heard even breathing from beside her she eventually relaxed, closing her eyes.

The last thing she could remember thinking before drifting off was whether or not Joker held her as she slept with the bruises that he made. 

***

_Present Day_

Pam clutched her champagne glass firmly in her hand, just shy away from breaking it in her fingers. Her face was locked, her eyes could've pierced through any surface had she been given the ability. 

“Pammy,” Harley placed a hand on Pam’s arm, taking the glass out of her hands. “Are you okay?” 

“Fine.” Pam snapped, not paying attention to the two worried stares of Cass and Harley. 

They were standing just outside of the auditorium, everything so far had been normal. Seminars, rich people talking, more seminars, more rich people talking. Nothing out of the ordinary for a Wayne organised science event. Harley even texted the group chat on whether or not the information Renee had got about Scarecrow even being there was true.

_Harley: are you sure somethings supposed to happen? i’m getting bored._

_Renee: Yes, I’m sure. Just carry on staying low and let us know when to come in._

Cass had been annoyed with how long she had to stay in her uncomfortable dress and was grumbling about how all the missions she goes on happen to be uneventful and boring. 

Pam was staring at the poster board where a picture of Jason Woodrue was printed on a shiny piece of printer paper. He was smiling, like he had not a care in the world for all the horrible things he had done. If only the room of people knew what he was capable of. If only they knew who they were standing in the room with. A slight green started to return to her skin as her blood boiled over and Harley immediately noticed. 

“Pamela.” she whispered worriedly, “your skin. It’s going green.” She pointed to the ever-growing chlorophyll that started shooting its way through Pam’s neck and her chest. 

Pam sighed, concentrating for a moment to return her skin back to its fake human colour. 

“Sorry.” 

Harley took one of ether hands in hers and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles softly. 

“We don't hafta’ do this if it's too much for you.” she whispered, kissing her cheek lightly. 

Cass noticed the visible distress and intervened, “I guess you can be kinda’ happy that you're the person who got to see the life drain out of his eyes… if it ever gets too much in there.” She shrugged, not really knowing if the sentiment helped or not. 

Pam smiled sadly, “thanks, Cass.” That kid had a way to say something so terribly violent in such a soothing way. 

“It’s starting!” 

Harley pulled them inside. 

***

Harley was tripping over her lengthy dress as she ran after Pam, who had bolted out of the door hurriedly. It was a miracle that the fabric that clung to her legs was not torn. Cass had stayed behind, panicking slightly at the fact that she had been left alone. 

When Harley pushed her way out the auditorium doors she saw Pam’s figure disappear into the nearest bathroom. The whip of her red hair looked like a fire, sauntering itself away. 

“Red!” Harley’s hand pushed the door open, panting slightly. 

There was Pamela, hunched over the sink, breathing raggedly with her head bowed towards the mirror. The bathroom was empty, and Pam’s breathing bounced around the room. 

“I can’t take it anymore,” she said, still panting, with her hands gripping onto the counter. 

“They’re all fucking applauding him and he- he just- they don’t even _care._ They called him a slightly troubled man, Harley. He’s not _slight troubled he was fucking insane.”_ In the mirror Harley could see that her face was losing its fake skin tone and green was started to filter through her cheeks and her chest again. 

“I knew this would be a bad idea for you,” Harley said softly, coming up lay comforting hands on Pam’s back. “It’s okay, Red.” 

“It’s not fucking okay! Why am _I the fucking villain?_ ” Ivy removed herself from Harley’s grasp, finally allowing Harley to see her face. Her eyes were tearing up and her chest was heaving.  
“For so many fucking years I’ve suffered because of him and even after I killed him myself he _still_ will never get what he deserves!” She was freely crying now, tears hot and fast down her cheeks. 

“Everyone still celebrates him and they don’t even allude to him being a fucking sadistic-” her words were cut short when she was enveloped in a tight, overwhelming embrace.

She closed her eyes, tipping herself into Harley’s arms, “sorry...” 

“Pammy, you don’t hafta’ be sorry okay? It’s not fair, not at all...shh, is’okay I’m here.” Harley cooed as the now fully green woman wore down and broke in her arms. 

Harley knew. She was painfully acquainted with the fact that her ex and abuser was still running around. She knew exactly what Pam had been through, she used to take semi-regular walks through the labyrinth of Pamela Isley’s brain. She, too, would get lost and scared within the folds, always barely making her way out. 

After five minutes passed, Pam pulled away and sniffed. “I’m fine now.” 

Harley watched with empathetic blue eyes at how she wiped her now damp face and sighed at the running mascara. “Fuck,” she chuckled emptily. 

“Pammy…” Harley’s palm came up to hold Pam’s face, her thumb stroking lightly at the corner of her lips. “Ya’ sure you’re fine?” 

Pamela smiled tightly and painfully at the doubt in her girlfriend’s eyes, “yes. Thank you, Harl.” 

Harley was not convinced. Guitar strings or not, Pam was definitely out of tune right now. Her green eyes were still slightly aggravated from her teas and her face was a mess of black smudges. She smelt like a fresh storm in the Amazon. 

Pam noticed the familiar look in Harley’s eyes and she pulled the blonde closer to her, her lips landing softly and passionately on Harley’s. 

It was meant to be a light peck, just a small reminder that Pam was strong and that she was thankful, but something about Harley in that moment just drew the redhead in further. She pulled away only for a fraction of a second then connected them once more, sighing as Harley’s grip grew tighter. Harley pulled away, drinking up Pam’s tear-soaked face and stroking her thumb against the remnants of the mascara on her cheek. Again, their lips connected with more fire. Not the fire that rages on and burns down cities and forests. The kind that keeps you warm and safe at night when you’re alone, the kind that could roast marshmallows. The kind that Pam needed to stomp out right now. 

“Harley,” Pam groaned softly, she wasn’t sure when the blonde found her neck but the delicious circles and nips against it were driving her off into the skies. 

Green hands found their way into Harley’s up done hair before a growl came from her neck, “Don’t mess up my hair, Red.” 

Pam whimpered and felt her body being moved backwards, her back hitting the cold wall behind her. It was only when her ass rubbed up against the wall that she realised that Harley’s hands were around her hips. 

“Fuck,” Pam’s hands frenzied up and down Harley’s back, while a leg moved between her green thighs. The feeling shot up between her legs.

Harley’s mouth latched itself back to Pam’s, deepening and adding to their fire, burning the marshmallows. She dipped down slightly to secure her hands just below Pam’s ass and picked her up before pushing her roughly against the wall. 

“Last time, you said we shouldn’t do this,” Harley whispered against her lips right before her tongue delved out to lick a messy line towards Pam’s neck from her jaw. 

“I was stupid last time…” Pam panted, her nails gripped at Harley’s shoulders as she shivered at the cool warmth of Harley’s tongue, “fuck me now Harley.” 

Harley wasted no time in pushing Pam further and harder against the wall, biting at her collarbone hard enough to leave a mark then soothing it with care. Pam couldn’t contain her sounds, so quickly had Harley pushed her against the wall, making her inexplicably wet that she could not even get her bearings. The only grounding sensation was Harley’s mouth on hers. 

That therapeutic mouth moved down to Pam’s chest, her other hand pulled down at the fabric of the dress to release one of her nipples. She hissed at how the fabric stretched at first but then panted softly when she felt Harley’s mouth on her. She was hasty but teasing in her approach, her tongue hardly pressing down her nipple until Pam whimpered. Her mouth then closed greedily around Pam, sucking and flicking against the hard nub. 

“Harley,” Pam groaned again, more urgently as she pressed her chest up against Harley. 

The blonde took the opportunity to set the redhead down, holding her up slightly as her legs wobbled, “Yes, Pamela?” 

Harley was smirking, knowing the overwhelming desire that was radiating from both of them. She wanted nothing more than to make Pam feel good, so good that she would forget. Forget about Woodrue, about her pain, about the Joker, about Scarecrow and just feel absolute pleasure.  
“C’mon Harley, you know what I want…” Pamela grasped Harley’s face in both of her hands, holding her so close that they could both feel their hot breath swirling against each other. She looked into those ignited oceanic eyes and recognised the want, the desire, the pure instinct to just take and give. 

“...and I know what you want.” Pamela smirked, kissing her dark red lips. Harley moaned softly out of surprise and then felt hands rubbing her legs. 

“I want you to fuck me while I fuck you,” Pam said, gasping against Harley’s mouth as her hand slid the inconveniently long dress up her white legs and rested against her core. Harley moaned again, this time louder, bouncing around the room with vigour. 

Harley imitated Pam’s actions, finding her hand diving under her dress quicker than she had expected. She saw her green eyes darken and her pupils dilate, loving the darker green forest that was growing inside of them. 

“C’mon fuck me Harley,” Pam said, authoritatively dipping her hand down Harley’s underwear. Harley threw her head back slightly and shook while she moaned again. She recalibrated and realised that Pam was not going to move her fingers against her pussy unless Harley moved hers in for the kill. 

When she felt the wetness of Pam’s core she let out a whimper, causing Pam to start rubbing slowly at her clit. 

“I want you to touch me while I touch you,” Pam began to grin evilly, watching at how Harley’s head lowered to her neck when her fingers sped up. At any moment anyone could walk in, and this was highly inappropriate and illegal. But no part of their relationship was appropriate and none of the things they did was legal. The fact that they were so desperate for each other, clinging to each other for their desires against a bathroom wall was so exhilarating and so unbelievably warm. 

“ _Ah_ ,” Pam moaned when she felt Harley press her finger against her clit, rubbing roughly and spreading her wetness about. 

Pam took the initiative to draw Harley closer and kiss her, their tongues lapping at each other as each of them moaned. 

“Shit.” Pam’s finger filled Harley up when it was pushed into her, eliciting gyrations from the blonde. 

Harley could no longer concentrate, feeling too many things at once was already driving her dangerously close to the edge. She tried her best to stay upright, to not allow herself to collapse against Pam, to carry on touching Pam and to immerse herself into Pam’s touch. 

“Red-I-” her sentence was cut off with a second finger dipping into her core, curling itself while her own finger could only lazily draw circles over Pam’s. 

“It’s okay baby, come for me. Come for me, pretty girl.” Pam’s movements were rough in contrast to her sweet coaxing and Harley let out a loud groan as she felt her climax slowly approaching. 

“Fuck, I’m so close baby.” She whimpered against Pam’s neck, unable to stop her hips from bucking and her legs from shaking. It was a miracle that they were both standing upright, they only had the wall behind Pam’s back.

Pamela then shifted into overdrive and rubbed her clit with the pad of her thumb and which pulled a beautiful cry from Harley’s mouth. 

Harley shuddered against Pam, wrapping her stray arm around her shoulders to hold herself up, feeling the wave hit her intensely. 

She took a few moments to come down from her high before embarking on a naughty descent between Pamela’s legs. Her hand snapped out of her underwear and pulled it down quickly, kissing her clothed abdomen and winking. 

Pam gasped when Harley propped her right over her shoulder and kissed up her thigh, “Don’t forget the hair.” 

Pam let out an exasperated sigh as Harley latched onto her clit hungrily, feeling every single movement against her like an artist with a paintbrush. She battled to find anything to hold on since Harley’s hair was out of the question and resorted to pathetically gripping the edge of her dress with one hand. Her other hand flailed helplessly beside her, gripping and slipping against the cool wall. 

Harley’s therapeutic tongue licked long, harsh strokes from her centre to her clit and finally settled with frenzied flicks of her tongue against the bundle of nerves. Pam arched her back and cried out, “Yes! Yes! Right there baby, just like that.” 

Her voice echoed throughout the room and provided a delightful reverb, which spurred Harley on further. She gripped Pam’s thighs more purposefully, bringing the other to rest on her shoulder. The redhead made a small sound of concern but that was later dismissed by a deeper moan since Harley’s tongue could be felt much closer and much more intense. 

“Harley, _Harley_ I’m coming. Ah!” Pamela came with a great shudder, finding her hands threading through chemically blonde hair for an anchor. (The women beneath her did not seem to mind.) 

Harley lapped at her, guiding her through her orgasm before setting the redhead back onto her feet. She kissed at the crook of her knee lovingly before helping her put her underwear back on. 

When she rose from the ground, another, more gentle and passionate kiss greeted her and she gladly accepted, running her tongue against Pamela’s lips for the final time. 

“I love you, Harley,” Pam whispered softly as her eyes slowly turned back to their normal shade of green. Her smile drew Harley in to kiss her again, sweetly. 

“I love you too, Pammy.” Harley’s goofy smile elicited a giggle, which soon turned into two giggles, which morphed into an outburst of laughter. 

How strange is it that love will pick the most inopportune times to make itself known and present itself with a unique glow. How odd that two villainous women could make light and make love in an empty bathroom, while rooms away there seemed to be the beginnings of utter chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so oomf gave me this idea for against the wall smut, so i guess this chapter is basically dedicated to oomf.  
> also I'm sorry if this is bad um, but take it anyway.  
> btw, the ending paragraph is a reference to a poem I really love called Vultures by Chinua Achebe.  
> thank you for sticking with this story so far, comments and kudos are appreciated even though I'm bad at replying to them <333


	22. The Show Begins

A scream, shrill and high, interrupted their cleanup. Pam was assisting Harley in putting her dress back on when a deep bolt of fear struck both their bodies. 

“Was that...?” Harley looked over worriedly to Pam, who returned the expression. 

Not caring for their appearances anymore, they bolted out of the bathroom towards the auditorium where more chaos could be heard from the other side of the walls. 

When they burst through the door they were greeted to a room filled with screaming people. 

“Fuck, Pam where's my phone?” Harley began to pat around her body aimlessly, ignoring the fact that she had no pockets to put her phone in. 

“Shit… I don't know I can't find mine.” Pam dug around in her handbag, cursing when she realised that they left their devices in the bathroom. 

“Ya’ think they know what's going on in here?” Harley asked, her eyebrow raising in false hope as she saw the room of people squirming and crawling around in their seats. One taller man managed to push through them and throw himself into the doors behind them. 

“Maybe?” Pam said, looking around the room. “Shit, where’s Cass?” 

“Lovely to see you here,” a voice bellowed. It seemed omnipotent and evil. It was coming from the speakers that were set up on the stage. The projection of a new type of nanotechnology was long gone and the lights dimmed like a show was about to begin. 

The crowd of screaming people, living through their own hells, quietened almost as if their hells were being pulled towards the stage. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” a gruff, panting voice came from behind them as it burst through the doors. Renee’s eyes narrowed as she caught the sight of the two women. 

“One job! You had one fucking job.” Renee huffed as her hand that was holding a gun lowered in defeat. 

Dinah and Helena were behind her, gazing around in the room in curiosity. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Dinah asked, noticing how a woman was rocking back and forth a few feet away from them. 

“My guess is that they’ve been doused with the fear toxin,” Pam said. 

“Jesus fucking fuck, where were you guys? How did you manage to fuck this up?” Renee scolded them loudly. “And where the fuck is Cass?!” 

“All that chit chat’s gonna’ get you hurt.” A voice came from the stage, drawing everyone’s attention to the man with pasty skin and green hair. 

“Joker!” Pam growled out, instinctively grabbing Harley’s arm beside her, “I should’ve just killed you when I had the chance.” 

She was about to send a vine shooting out towards him when he shook his long slender finger and continued to pace around the stage like he was a dignified lecturer. 

“Oh no, Pammy, we wouldn’t wanna’ do that… not while I have something you care about very much,” at that Joker snapped his fingers, causing two of his goons from backstage to emerge with a wriggling girl in their arms. Her mouth was duct-taped shut and her hands and legs were tied. In a blur, she was on the floor and he had a gun to her head.

“Cass!” 

“Shit!” 

Dinah and Helena came to stand on either side of Renee, ready to launch themselves towards the clown on stage. Dinah’s arm flexed as she cracked her neck and Helena cocked her crossbow. 

“Oh, silly little birdies… Harley why don’t you tell your lovely little friends that I never come…” he paused here, taking out a dark red lipstick from his blazer pocket and smearing a messy smile over the tape that covered a squirming Cass, “alone.” 

At that moment the crowd filled with screaming people all turned towards the four women, seemingly dropping their individual hells to focus on building a collective one. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Puddin’! Don’t do this!” Harley started to plead, remembering the similar situation she was in a little over a year ago. The one where Cass was strapped to a toilet, being threatened by a mad man. 

He took the time to blow a kiss to them before shouting out, “sick ‘em!” 

***

Harley didn’t really care much for the long dress, after she had basically ripped it off her body, leaving her in something dangerously short, she took pleasure in being fully mobile. She had wanted to use the heels she wore to pierce through someone’s skull but her inkling of moral value told her that these were just innocent civilians being used by the Joker. And plus, Dinah and Renee would badger her later. 

Luckily for them, unluckily for Joker, none of these people knew how to fight properly. They were all citizens, after all, most of them were upper-class people who probably couldn’t defend themselves against the Birds, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. So beating them down, one by one, (without any fatal or serious injuries) wasn’t too demanding. 

“You let Cass get kidnapped by your ex because you decided it was a good time to fuck in a bathroom?!” Dinah yelled out as she round-house kicked two men and backed another man into a chair. 

“We didn’t mean for it to happen, ya’ think I would willingly put Cassie’s life in danger like that?!” Harley defended right before flipping over a very agile older woman and using the strength of a broken chair leg to knock her out. 

“I swear to God, I _knew_ asking you two to help would just be a bad…” Renee paused to whack her baton against the stomach of a surprisingly strong elderly person, “idea!”   
Right after she finished two men managed to punch her in her own stomach, knocking her to the ground. 

Two vines rapidly shot out and flung away the two men like they were disposable, and Ivy couldn’t help the smile that came out when they were thrown into the wall, “If you hadn’t asked us to help you with your pathetic plan then we wouldn’t be in this mess…” Ivy continued to send vines shooting out in various directions, throwing bodies around like they were ping pong balls (as safely as she could.) 

Another smaller, but agile man, managed to sneak up on Harley and pounce on her with his arms holding her neck and hands hostage behind her back. She was wriggling on the floor, wincing at his force when she suddenly felt relief as Pamela managed to tear him away. 

“Enough!” Pamela finally threw her arm forward, swinging it violently which commanded giant flytraps to shoot up from nowhere and encase all the goons and civilians that remained standing. 

She leant a hand over to Helena who had been pushed over into a stack of chairs just a moment before. 

Harley dusted herself off, noticing that her foundation was completely ruined, “alright Puddin’. You’ve ruined my makeup enough times now, I think it’s time you fight like an actual villain, not with ya’ little goonies.” Her voice was proud and booming, echoing throughout the room with confidence as she swung the broken chair leg over her shoulder, much like she would do with her bat. 

Cass looked hopeful, still wriggling in her restraints, but hopeful. Even with a gun still pointed at her forehead. 

“Ivy you gotta’ do something!” Helena said, aiming the crossbow at the Joker. “You need to grab him!” 

“No!” Harley put a hand over Helena’s crossbow, lowering it for her. “If we hit him he’ll shoot her, he won't hesitate.” 

She turned back to the mad man with a gun, “I got this. Just follow… my lead.” she took a few wary steps forward, holding her hands up slowly. 

“Puddin’. We can sort this out ya’ know… like normal people…” 

He scoffed, nearly spitting directly onto Cass. 

“Normal? Normal?! Nothing about us has ever been normal, Harley darling.” He said with an unpleasant smile. 

Ivy wanted to surge forward and strangle him right there, knocking the gun out of his hand in time to save Cass, it would be so easy. She made the motion to move forward when Dinah placed her hand over the curled green fist. It would be so easy to just end this whole thing right there, but they needed to find Scarecrow too. There had to be a plan, not just blind passionate rage. 

“Jay… I know. I know you're mad at me for doing better than ya’. I know you're just as fragile as any other toxic male around here. But you don't have to take it out on the kid…” Harley drew closer, halfway to the stage, still breathing in confidence. She shook slightly but she brushed it off. 

Cass sat still, tears running down her face again, too afraid to move as the gun seemed to be slowly burning a hole in the side of her head. 

Joker let out a maniacal, belly filled laugh, “Oh Harley sweetie, you really thought that would tear me down? Oh boohoo!” He put one of his hands over his heart, faux wrenching. “I’m so hurt. I can't believe you would say that.” He frowned for a moment and then snapped back into his usual smile. 

“All that lesbianism musta’ clogged your brain… you were once so smart, Harley. Did that vegetarian pussy destroy some of your brain cells?” He curled an eyebrow, giggling loudly. 

“I’m gonna’ kill him.” Ivy said, finally walking forwards and raising her arms to command a vine to shoot towards him and end it all. 

He cocked the gun in response.   
“Pammy, dear, I’m right here. Go ahead and kill me.” His smile was so painfully annoying. 

“Or are ya’ too scared about me blowing this kid’s brains out?” 

“That's enough, Jay.” Harley said, placing a hand over Pam’s outstretched hands. 

“Harley!” Cass whimpered out against the tape, crying again. The sound was muffled by the tape but Harley could tell she was crying out to her. Harley looked into her eyes and something inside her broke, again and again. 

She focused back on Joker, “alright. Joker. What d’ya want? Ya’ want me? Ya’ want Pam? Ya’ want me dead?” 

At the mention of her death, Joker perked up. 

“Harley, no.” Pam said defensively. 

Harley dismissed Pam once again, “is that you want? My head behind that gun…?” She inched closer, almost to the stage where she looked up at him. 

She could see Jay’s jaw tense and his eyes light up at the idea, she recognised it from all their sessions. 

“If I surrender myself to you… will you give us the kid and give up Scarecrow?” 

That was the least Harley-like thing that Harley had ever done. She had never been that selfless and Pam felt a tear run down her cheek as she whimpered in defiance. 

Cass shook her head and moaned behind the tape.

“Shh, kid. It’s the way it has to be…” Harley said sadly, extending her hand upwards so that Joker could grab it. 

Joker then did something equally out of character. He bent down to quickly untie Cass and set her limbs free. He roughly pulled the tape from her mouth causing her to exclaim in pain. 

He paused for a minute and then lowered the gun to point to the floor, before helping Harley up onto the stage. He looked into her eyes softly, brushing a tuft of blonde hair from her light face. His hard features seemed to melt. 

“Harley, darling…” he said, his lips inches away from hers. 

“You think I am such a fool to believe you won’t double cross me again?” his change of tone was so quick that it knocked the wind out of her and the blow to her leg truly had her on her knees. He grabbed her by her hair, keeping her firmly in place as she yelled out in pain, and placed the gun to her head. 

“HARLEY!” Pam exclaimed, shooting out vines towards the stage

Then all she heard were echoes, and screams, laughter… and small coughs. The ground felt hard and wet against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's been a while... and i know this is shorter than my usual chapters... and i have no excuse but take it anyway. I'm currently working on some other AUs as well so you should give that a read too :) (they're looking much better than this chapter rn)  
> ngl kinda hate this chapter bc i barely put my all into it and i also proofread it right now and i haven't slept so excuse the mistakes if there are any. the next chapter will be better, that I promise.


	23. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello... I'VE FINALLY UPDATED AND I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!!! uni and life aren't really going to well for me right now but I'm so happy that I can write in my spare time. and I'm also giving y'all two chapters because this one is kinda short for my taste (i try to at least get 3k per chapter) i hope yall enjoy! idk when i can update again but I will do my best <33 thank you so much for following this story, we're nearly at the end and i promise this cannot drag on for too much longer, I'm not writing a novel lmao.

Life does not happen in slow motion, but memories often do. The moment could replay itself on a loop for days and days, each time a little slower and a little more real. When Pamela looks back at that day in the classiest place Harley has ever been in, she often thinks to herself, _where was The Bat when Gotham needed him most? Why leave the destructive takedown to the supposed bad guys?_ Perhaps it was to blame them for the damage and string them all together as accomplices. _Ha,_ as if she would ever be caught dead working with the green-haired, pale scoundrel. The scoundrel that shot the woman she loves. 

Ivy felt pure rage course through her body. One would think that perhaps a strand of her hair got caught in her face and she would need to wisp it away. But there was no time to fix her appearance in any way because once she heard the gunshot, she shot a vine forth, not caring for its velocity. 

Harley fell to the floor, wincing and coughing, and from what she could gather she was definitely injured. Yet the blonde still kicked on, keeping her eyes open and focused. The bullet was in her leg, thankfully, how that had happened, she wasn’t sure. She was just grateful to see Pamela kick her ex’s ass. 

“ _You. Fucking. Piece. Of. Porcelain. Shit!_ ” she approached the sack of a man while allowing her vines to slam him against the floor repeatedly, punctuating her words. 

Dinah and Helena wanted to join in too, Dinah was even ready to kick him into the wall leaving a lovely Joker shaped hole, but Montoya placed a restrictive hand on her arm. Something about the way Ivy was tearing at him, the way her eyes widened, and her irises dilated until her eyes were completely green, with unadulterated passion told them that this was something she had been waiting to do since she laid her eyes on him. Dinah understood, but she still wanted to cause his testes to re-ascend.

Cass immediately ran to Harley’s side with Helena, helping to lug the pale, bleeding body off of the stage. 

“Where’s she hurt?” Renee asked, pulling off her blouse to add pressure to Harley’s wound when Helena gestured to her leg. 

Harley was hissing and cursing and was very much still awake. “Fucking fuck-bag, couldn’t even shoot me in the face!” 

Meanwhile, the Joker was abhorrently silent as Pamela wrung his neck with a vine. 

“I’ve only dreamt of this moment, Jackie.” She smirked as her eyes began to glow stronger with a luminescent green and her pale sack of meat began to drip.

“I’ve wanted to watch you perish in front of me for so long,” she took a step forwards, allowing the vines to wring him further, delighted in the sight of his veins popping out from under his skin.   
“I’ve wanted to carve the sins you’ve committed into your skin, slowly and one by one, watching your body drip dry in front of me.” Her voice was rough and deep and a smile started to grow wide on her face, mocking him. 

“My babies usually like water, but for some of them, you’ll do just fine.” 

Then he smiled that disgusting, yellow-tinged smile. 

“You think I’m afraid of death?” he struggled to speak against The Green yet he was still understood.

“Go ahead, Miss Isley, kill me. I dare ya’.” 

Pamela’s eyes narrowed towards him, her hair falling to frame her deranged expression.

“Shut your fucking mouth.” Thorns from the vines grew out and pierced into his skin and she was only slightly delighted when she heard him groan out loud. She wanted him to wail.

“You could kill me,” _okay seriously, how the fuck can he still speak when her plant-like pythons were around his neck and he had wholes pierced into his skin?_

“You could kill me and be satisfied with the blood on your plants and you could make my body a nice dinner for your corpse… but I know you need Scarecrow too.” 

She let out an angry breath that would’ve ignited in the room if she were capable of such things. 

“He’s right,” Dinah spoke up, walking towards them. Behind her, Pam could see Harley being nursed back to health by Renee, Cass and Helena and a part of her sighed with relief. She knew Harley would be okay but she needed to know if she would _okay_ mentally. 

As Dinah grew closer, she took the opportunity to land a furious blow to his face. His head would’ve lolled to the side had it not been held by the vines. 

“That’s for fucking with my friend.” 

She paused, releasing another fist to his face. 

“That’s for abusing her.” 

Another one, this time she made sure to hit him from his chin. 

“And that’s for your existence.” 

Blood was pouring out from his mouth, reminiscent of when Harley’s mouth bled too, only his was deservedly worse. 

“Thanks for holding him up here.” 

“Thanks for punching him.” 

“Don’t mention it… but he does have a point.” 

By then, the fury of green had disappeared from Pam’s eyes, and her grip on him only loosened slightly. _Slightly._

“We need Scarecrow, and he’s the only one who can tell us where he is… you know what you need to do.” 

“... What?” 

“For someone who claims to be a genius you’re being a real dumbass right now. You need to kiss him so he can do that whole truth-telling thing!” 

“I will do _no such_ thing! And you did _not_ just call me a dumbass.” Pamela started to direct her anger towards Canary, and she edged closer to her. 

“This is the only way we’ll get the truth okay? Don’t fucking come at me!” Dinah was just as prepared to go to war with Pam. They had been through the wringer and they were starting to unravel.

Joker began to chuckle slightly, “Ladies, ladies, ladie-” 

“SHUT UP!” they both screamed back at him in unison with Ivy tightening her hold on him once again. 

“You two better shut the fuck up and do what’s right, right now or I swear to God I’ll shoot you both in the head,” Helena complained from Harley’s side. 

“Oh, you wanna’ go with _me too_ now, Hunty?” 

“ENOUGH!” A shrill voice interrupted their bickering. And to be honest, it scared them a little bit. 

“I just-” Harley paused her speech to hold onto Cass’s shoulder as she was helped to a standing position. 

“I just got fucking shot in the leg by my dumbass, good for nothin’ ex and I’m the calmest person here right now. _And I’m the crazy one!_ ” 

Well, she did have a point. 

The blonde limped towards Dinah and Pam, Renee’s now ruined bloused wrapped tightly around her bleeding wound. She winced every time pressure was applied and taken off of it. 

“Pammy, darlin’, I know you don’t wanna’ put your pretty lips on him right now but you’ve kissed worse people before. You’ve literally kissed your dad just so you could kill him.” 

_“Harley!”_ Pam would blush if her green complexion would allow it. She revealed that in confidence. 

“My point is, just kiss the fucking asshole that we can go home and stitch myself up? Wouldya’ do that for me, babe?” 

Ivy didn’t actually care about kissing him, although the thought did deter her slightly. No, she had waited far too long and had too many missed chances where she could’ve killed him. So many times where he slipped away from her grip and crawled out through the cracks like a roach. Pamela was logical but Ivy wanted nothing more than to see him perish.

Also, she really did not want to kiss him. 

Curse Harley’s logic and everyone else’ logic right now. She had to kiss him. She had to spare him. She didn’t even know if he took a shower this morning. Or in the last week. 

But Harley was bleeding through a piece of cloth and she couldn’t let her girlfriend go through any more pain. 

So she reluctantly inched closer to him and he smiled wickedly, even though his jaw was definitely offset and his mouth was bleeding profusely. He made a show of licking his lips and Ivy wanted to gag right there, then she had an idea. 

As she inched closer to his face, he was ready to stick his tongue down her throat. He smelt like cologne disguising body-odour. 

Then she spat right onto his face, causing him to yelp out in defence. Too bad. She was hoping he would choke just a little bit. 

She giggled lowly before pulling herself away and she saw Harley try to muffle a laugh into her palms, shortly before wincing in pain again. 

“Okay, Harls, let’s get you back to the house.” 

*** 

Pam commanded Joker to squeeze himself in the boot of their car because she couldn’t handle looking at his face for any longer without wanting to snap his neck. The drive back was spent with Pam holding Harley’s hand as she whimpered in pain. The blood was too much for the pathetic cloth to handle and she was starting to become a little loopy. Pam had wrapped a small tendril around the wound, adding pressure and attempting to soothe the wound. 

“Don’t worry, Harl. We’re nearly home, we’ll get you stitched up.” 

Harley’s eyelids felt heavy and she blinked them semi-furiously to keep them open.   
“Isn’t it funny how ya’ always gotta’ patch me up after I go to see Jay?” Harley smiled almost drunkenly up at Pam from her lap, which felt so soft and cushiony under her lead head.

“Yeah… _hilarious._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be sure to check out the next chapter that i uploaded today as well hehe <333 y'all gonna get some backstories of Pam and Harley!


	24. Dr Pamela Isley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (if you saw that I updated, i actually updated TWICE today. I gave yall two chapters so be sure to go check out the chapter before this to make sure you're all caught up!) So i thought I'd give yall some backstory and snippets from Pam's timeline. Next update will be Dr Harleen Quinzel and then we'll get back to the story! enjoy! <333 ( i uploaded this in a hurry and i hope i proof-read correctly but if there are some grammatical errors and mistakes, I apologise)

_20 years ago_

Pamela was in the garden, tending to the small patch of chrysanthemums that she was allowed to plant. Her red hair was tied back in a green scrunchie and she was speaking to her flowery companions with ease. The evening sun was beautiful and it gave a lovely filter to her late afternoon.

“I know that mother tends to you sometimes but know that _I_ love you more!” she said giggling sweetly. She stroked her little fingers down the stem and carefully rubbed the beautiful purple petals in front of her. 

“... So beautiful, I hope you grow tall and wise.” she was mesmerised with their beauty. And their humbleness. And their companionship. Their life was something so poetic and Pamela always understood it. She never understood anyone, humans were complicated and that was all she knew. She knew she herself was complicated but she was never a big fan.

The flora that dwelled in the Isley garden was mostly planted by Mrs Isley and young Pamela took a liking to it as well. When she was old enough, her mother let her have a small space of the garden for herself. Sometimes when Mother was not well, Pam would take it upon herself to take care of the garden. Occasions, where Mother was not able to tend to them, became evermore recurrent events. There were specific people left in charge of the vast Isley garden but mother was always keen to have most of the garden to herself. 

“Charles… I need to go. It’s for a very important opportunity for the company. If I do-” Mother’s voice was calm until Pamela heard the impact of something heavy against the closed back door. 

“You don’t need to go anywhere. You know exactly where you should be. Here.” she heard Father’s booming voice and immediately stood up to dust off her dirty hands. 

When he opened the door and walked into the garden Pamela’s body became rigid. She saw her mother pick herself up from the floor and walk upstairs. 

“Come inside now Pamela.” Her focus was snapped back to her father’s demanding voice and a rough hand on her shoulder. She looked back at her chrysanthemums longingly, regretting not saying a proper goodbye to them for the night. 

***

_16 years ago_

Pamela had just gotten home from school and was on her way to her room when she heard the arguing from the living room once again. It was a daily occurrence and she had learnt to never get involved. Sometimes, when they died down she would go outside to find her mother watering her garden and planting new seeds. She would join her mother, silently watching and learning from the older woman. Mother would never say a word to her so Pamela stopped asking if she was okay. Sometimes, he left marks on her and sometimes she was lucky. 

That evening was not one of those times. 

“You can’t be fucking serious Charles,” she screamed and vases shattered from the lounge. Pamela shuddered and felt the need to poke her head into through the entryway to the lounge. He had broken one of her mother’s favourite vases that housed two beautiful lilies. Now the lilies were on the floor, limp while her father continued to scream at her mother. 

She knew better than to not get involved but something about the lilies laying on the floor amongst the broken glass drew her into the room. She thought she could get away by picking up the flowers without being noticed, he had never noticed her. Until that day. 

She went to school with a slight black eye the next day. She tried her best to cover it up with makeup, just like her mother did. She was never the person who stayed to talk to other people, she was liked, yes. But she did not like any others. Prim and proper Pamela Isley, with foundation covering up her bruised eye, sat by herself in the school library reading and re-reading the various botany books her school had to offer. She would hope that the bruise was a one-time occurrence. 

***

_14 years ago_

Pamela was trying her best to sleep. Normally she could but she heard way too much shuffling going on outside. God knows why her father was busy in the garden at 1 am. The only time he went out there was to have a scotch and a cigar before tossing both away and moving back inside. He would never stay for the view.

Sighing, she lifted herself out of bed and walked towards her window. When she peered out she was horrified at the sight before her. 

There was her mother. Prim and proper Mrs Isley, laying still on the dirty garden floor. Her nightdress was dirtied and bloodied and father had a shovel in his hand as he dug at the spot where Pamela’s first chrysanthemums were planted years ago. Mother was dead. And she didn’t even hear her die. No screams, no hits, no glasses being broken. No limp lilies.

With shaking legs, she carried herself back to her bed. Climbing in slowly and wrapping herself in the covers, she attempted to even out her breathing. She did not sleep that night for she knew that it was only time before prim and proper Pamela would replace her dead mother. 

***

One of the servants had called the police the night before when he had heard screaming coming from the house. Thankfully.   
When the investigators confirmed that her mother’s body was slowly decaying in her flower bed they were about to arrest him when he pulled Pamela against him and had an arm around her neck. For all of her life, she had known her father to be a tyrannical man who does anything to get what he desires. And now when his life was falling apart he was pathetically threatening the only person left in his bloodline. She saw that he was weak and he fed off of power, the power he had screwed up for himself last night. Prim and proper Pamela decided to fight back. She brought her leg up slightly and slid the sole of her shoe hard against his shin causing him to let her go and groan out in pain. Soon he was on the ground with a police officer cuffing him. 

It had all happened so fast for Pamela that when she stood up and watched her father get taken away and the servants rushed to comfort her, she realised that she hadn’t cried. Not even for her mother’s death, nor for her father’s arrest. She did not need to. She was not fond of human complications.

***  
 _7 years ago_

“Great work, Pamela!” Professor Woodrue was smiling at her now, beaming down at his little genius. She smiled back, coyly. 

After her dad murdered her mother she was sent to live with her aunt. Her aunt was caring and nurturing but it was too late in Pamela’s life for such things. She kept her head down for the two years that she lived with Aunt Bethany and received a scholarship to study Botany at a Gotham university. For the longest time, Pamela was on her own, striving for success by herself and for herself. 

But then Jason came into her life. Jason Woodrue was kind, patient and everything a man should be that her father was not. He valued Pamela for her work and contribution to botanical sciences. He valued her for her beauty too and it made the gruelling parts of university go much smoother for her. 

He had a remarkable brain and his intellect was often toe to toe with Pamela’s. She loved having a challenge, so she stuck around. They became more than Professor and student. One could say they were even friends. 

Other students would call her promiscuous things behind her back, but she would always hear the whispers coil up around her ears. She laughed anyway. She knows that she wouldn’t do anything with him. He cared for her and she cared for him. There was nothing explicit about it. 

Sure, there were times where she felt like he had gotten the wrong idea, but perhaps that was her fault. There were many times where he had commented on her appearance and she had bashfully blushed into her white collar. There were even a few times where she felt a hand creep up the back of her thigh when he was beside her. She ignored it, knowing it was harmless. The hand was not going to hurt her, it was nurturing her, guiding her. No bruises were to come from Jason’s hands. 

***

_6 years and 6 months ago_

Pam was found on the side of a road by a very friendly couple with a small car. She remembered snippets of being put in the backseat by the woman’s wife, she remembered the street lights passing her by as they rushed her to the hospital. 

What a strange way to finally die. In the back of a random vehicle, watching the stars and city lights wave goodbye to her. For the past two weeks, she had been fighting for her freedom. She had been watching her skin slip away into dust as he held needles to her. She had lost count of how many chemicals were in her body. All she knew was that after he had his way with her, she would _just not die._

Out of nowhere, she regained her strength, and a fingertip of hope and fought her way out. She could feel every single thing in his lab, all the crashing, all of the green. She seemed more alive than she had ever felt, yet she was caving fast. She wasn’t sure if he had died at first, but when she saw his face had been slightly discoloured from her touch, she knew he would die eventually. 

She kept on walking and walking, pushing through wooden doors that felt like steel. When she found herself in a quiet neighbourhood, she somehow made her way to a road before collapsing on the sidewalk. 

“Don’t worry sweetie, we’re going to get you some help okay?” the brunette woman was sweet and she felt a motherly presence radiate from her. The darker haired woman who had loaded her into the backseat kept looking back at her, checking if she was still breathing. 

Pam struggled to breathe, struggled to will her lungs to take in any more oxygen. She could feel a groan leave her body when her eyes closed. 

***

_6 years and 4 months ago_

She had killed Jason. She wasn’t too dissatisfied with that fact, just a little disappointed that she couldn’t watch him die. When she awoke in the hospital bed she felt heavier than the bed itself, she felt like the white lights were draining her even further. Then the bouquet that her aunt had brought her caught her weary eye. They weren’t speaking or moving, or were they? Pamela’s horrible condition and her slightly drugged state was probably the reason why she thought the tulips were talking to her. They looked like a drop of blood in a stainless white room. 

When she looked downwards towards her body, she nearly giggled out loud. Her body was a deep shade of green, with some accents of decaying grey. Maybe the tulips were trying to tell her something and that something was about her pretty, new coloured skin. These drugs were really good. 

A rasp left her body as pain took over after she had emitted a small chuckle. Groaning, she tilted her head to the side, feeling the itchy fabric of the hospital pillow against her cheek. 

She could only see the red petals of the tulips wink at her and soothe her before she fell asleep again. 

_6 years and 1 month ago_

She killed Father too. This time she had the pleasure of watching him die in front of her. Sure, she had to kiss him on the lips, and that was disgusting, but at least she knew that her toxins would eventually kill him. At least she knew he would never get the pleasure of being buried with Chrysanthemums. And she would never shed a tear over him.


End file.
